Cold Screams
by Twisted Schemes
Summary: "JACK!" I screamed and reached for his hand as he reached for mine... our fingertips touched but it was to late Jack had fallen. "NOOOO! JACK!" A tear rolled down my cheek as I leaned off the cliff screaming for Jack.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first fan fic so sorry if it's not as good as others, I have just wanted to try and share a good story! **

**So just in case a few people didn't know if something is in italics **_"which is this" _**That means it's a thought or something being transmitted into the characters mind even though it has quotation marks, so just throwing that at ya so some people will understand some things.**

**I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR THE CHARACTERS FROM IT! The only thing I own is the story's plot, and the character Erida. So enjoy! (:**

**-In The Middle Of Burgess-**

It was dark... and cold, but I wasn't scared. I wasn't scared until I heard a bone chilling voice echo in my mind _"Your name is Erida"_.White snow falling from the sky is the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes. I laid on the ground slowly being covered with a blanket of snow until I sat up. I blinked and stared at my surroundings "Whe-where am I?" I dusted the snow off of my dress and tightly hugged myself "Its freezing, I need to find some shelter." I walked around for what seemed like forever in a never ending snow covered forest "I can't b-be in the middle of no where!... HELLO?!... ANYONE?!.. SOMEONE! Help..." I sighed and put my back to a tree I was next to and slid down it until I hit the ground "This is hopeless." I curled up into a ball and hugged myself as I stared blankly at everything. A tear rolled down my cheek "I guess the best thing you can do when you're lost is to sta-" I was cut off by a strong gust of wind that hit my face. I was enjoying the feeling of the cool wind flowing through my hair until I heard the male voice again but it wasn't talking he just gave a wicked laugh. It frightened me so much that I jumped up and ran in the direction the wind was blowing. I was running so fast I couldn't tell where I was going, I was breathing heavily... I finally stopped running when the wind mysteriously stopped. I put my hand on the tree to the left of my to support my weight. "What.. is going on?" I was caught off guard by a loud crackling noise, my eyes widened as I looked at the tree my hand was once on, the tree's color began to fade to a dull ugly color, the leaves all died and fell off the tree and were carried away with a light breeze, and large cracks crawled and wrapped around it, the tree was dying. In shock I stumbled backwards and tripped over my own feet, I was too busy staring at the dying tree in front of me to get up or care. Before I knew it the tree was completely rotten and began to fall right on me. I finally noticed what was happening, with no time to get up and move, I just rolled to the right and ended up on my stomach, the tree didn't land on my body but a branch did get my left foot pretty good. I tried to stand but right when I moved my left leg suddenly had a sharp pain shoot through it. I screamed in pain every time I moved it. I lifted my now torn dress up revealing a huge gash from my ankle to my knee, It was bleeding rapidly. I tried to stop the bleeding by tearing some fabric off of my dress and then tightly wrapping it around the wound. It was painful to move but it had to be done, unfortunately it didn't stop the bleeding but it did slow it down. After that I took a deep breath and sighed. I rolled on my back and began to tremble. I was losing so much blood I couldn't feel anything. My vision began to fade away. As I closed my eyes I heard someone's voice "Is anyone there?". I was to weak to sit up and see who it was. Minutes after I felt myself being lifted off the ground, I couldn't tell if this was real or not. But that's all I can remember until I lost complete consciousness

**-Jacks POV-**

"Now that looks amazing!" I smiled as I looked down at the snow covered forest beneath me. "Now I can head on back to the workshop, and get some sleep" I stretched as I flew slowly in the sky and yawned, "This is so relaxing, no loud noises, no one to bother me and no-" I stopped in mid sentence due to a surprising site of a tree falling. "Well that's random? Maybe I should go take a look." I took off down to the ground to investigate the scene, soon after the tree fell I what sounded like a girl scream, the scream made me fly even faster to the fallen tree. I landed about 20 feet from it "Thats odd? The tree is completely dead!" I started to make my way closer to the tree. "Is anyone there?" I walked closer to it "Oh my god!" I couldn't believe what I was seeing. There was a girl lying in the snow, and there was blood pouring out of her leg. I ran towards her, jumping over the tree and landing next to her on my knees. I put my head on her chest and listened for a heart beat. I lifted my head and ran both of my hands through my hair "Oh man..." I couldn't hear her heart beat. I picked her up and held onto her tightly, I adjusted her to where her head was resting on my shoulder , I was about to take off until I felt something warm on my neck "Wh-what the?" I looked down at the girl and put my ear to her chest again, still no heart beat. _"She has no heart beat but I can feel her breath on my neck.. " _." She's breathing!?". After the shocking discovery I took off to North's workshop where hopefully, we could help the girl and get some answers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok you guys! So here is chapter 2! I hope everyone is enjoying the story. This is a sort of boring one but its gonna be boring at first before it gets interesting trust me! The chapters will get longer and I'm gonna try and update every day! So I look forward to reading the reviews and if anyone has any ideas please share them with me and I will see what I can do!  
Enjoy (:**

**-IN NORTHS OFFICE INSIDE THE WORK SHOP**

Inside North's office all four guardians; North, Tooth, Sandy and Bunny paced around waiting for their newest member, Jack Frost, to return. Tooth was flying frantically around North's office "Where is he? What if he's in danger? I need to go find him!" Bunny walked over to Tooth and placed his hands on her shoulders "Calm down mate, Frostbite'll be fine, he's probably just run'n late." Tooth smiled and sighed "I-I know I just worry about him." She flew over to the closed window and stared up at the moon "He's still a child in some ways. And as a guardian it's my instinct to just feel protective of him." She smiled and laughed a little "Thats silly isn't it?" Bunny was about to speak when North cut him off "It's not silly Tooth ve all feel the same vay about Jack." Bunny chuckled and nodded in agreement with North and Sandy gave everyone a thumbs up "Vell while ve vait on Jack to return ve can all go downstairs and enjoy som-" all of sudden the large window in the room swung wide open sending a gust of cold wind and snow into the office. After the snow had cleared and everyone could see, the four guardians stared in shock as their fellow guardian, Jack Frost, stumbled into the room from the window covered in blood from the unknown girl he was carrying. He could barely breath and he was trembling from his flight. Jacks staff slipped through his fingers and landed on the ground, Jack's feet gave way and he fell to his knees. Jack then allowed the girl he was holding to fall to the ground. He was to weak to hold her. Jacks eyelids began to become heavy "He-help her." was the only thing Jack was able to whisper before he passed out from exhaustion and fell onto the ground next to the lifeless girl. All four guardians reacted at the same time and ran to aid Jack. North began to direct everyone in what they should do "Bunny and Tooth quickly take them both to the infirmary! Sandy please go alert the yeti's! I must go vash up for surgery on that girls leg!" Bunny quickly picked up the injured girl and Tooth picked up Jack and they both rushed out of the room into the infirmary while Sandy flew out of the room as quick as he could to alert the top yeti's to come aid North.

**-IN THE INFIRMARY-**

"Hurry come on Tooth!" Bunny was running with the girl in his hands. The girls condition had worsened she wasnt bleeding but she was pale and barley breathing, while Jacks condition was not as bad he just needed water and sleep. Bunny and Tooth came barging into the usually quiet infirmary followed by yelling yeti's. Bunny placed the girl onto a surgical bed while Tooth placed Jack onto a regular bed. Bunny looked at the girls leg slowly and pinned his ears back at the site he saw. The wound on the girls leg had possibly gotten infected and she had lost way to much blood to even be alive. "We've got to hurry before she dies!" Bunny didn't know what to do, he didn't know anything about surgery. Bunny turned around and looked at the door seeing Sandy rush into the room with a worried look "NORTH?! YOU NEED TO GET IN HERE QUICK!" moments later North came running in with his sleeves rolled up "Everyone move!" He yelled trying to get to the girl. Bunny backed up and watched as North worked on the girls leg, he was shouting at the yeti's for different tools and objects while Tooth was shaking Jack attempting to get him to wake up. So many things were happening and Bunny was trying to focus on something, but he couldn't with all this commotion. "Everyone just SHUT UP!" Bunny yelled and the room got quiet and everyone stared at him. "Bunny vhat is this all about?" North asked confused. Bunny just ignored him and walked forward towards the bed the girl was on, bunny moved aside a yeti and put his ear down onto the girls chest. Everyone stared at him wide eyed for a few moments, Bunny lifted his head and had a depressing look "The girl... her heart has stopped." Tooth gasped and Sandy had a shocked expression. North spoke "No that is impossible she is breathing. Look" everyone walked up to the girl to examine her. Her chest was moving slightly which was proving she was breathing. "How is that possible?" Tooth asked. "Vell heart beat or no heart beat, she is breathing and that means she can still be saved! Quick hand me gauzes!" North held out his hand and began working on the girls leg again at an attempt to close up the wound. Everyone's attention except for North's and the yeti's focused on Jack. "Tooth is Frostbite alright?" Tooth nodded "He's just exhausted, he must've flown a far distance in such a short amount of time... All for that strange girl.." Everyone's head turned and stared at the girl on the surgery table.

**Like I said not a very interesting chapter but it will get better!**

**Questions will be answered next chapter and new things will be revealed! I'm looking forward to it and I hope you are too! **

**and btw the cover photo is what the girl looks like!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok Sooo Chapter 3 a lot of things happening in this one! This will be a loooong chapter!**

**I would like to thank everyone reviews, favs, and follows for this story! Thank you so much I appreciate it so much!**

**Anyways get ready because heres chapter 3! **

**And sorry if I messed up anywhere I didn't have time to edit it much!**

**-JACKS POV-**

"Uhhh, where am I?"

I didn't know my exact location but it was in the middle of a dense forest and there was fog everywhere, I could harldy see my hands held up in front of my face. "Jack~ " I was startled when I heard a girl call my name. She had a errie voice but at the same time it was... kind of sadistic. "What? Whos there? Show yourself!" I didn't have my staff with me so I felt completely defensless. "Jack!" It sounded like the girl came closer than before. I turned around quickly to find a figure of a girl about 7 feet away from me, it was to foggy to see her face but I could defenantly tell that there was girl in front of me. I hesitated before I took a step forward, "Who are you?" the girl laughed "Hahaha Jack! Follow me!" and with another laugh she took off deeper into the woods "W-wait!" I decided to follow her, I don't know who this girl is but she obviously knows me. The chase had begun I was right on the mystery girl's tail, we were bothe running pretty fast and dodging tree's at every turn, jumping over rocks, the fog had cleared up enough for me to tell where to go. For a while it seemed like the race would never end so I made the dumb choice to reach out for her shoulder and prevent her from running. I was so close to grabbing her shoulder, just an inch away. I was so close to revealing who this girl was, my world slowed down and I could hear my heavy heart beat. My fingertips barley touched her shoulder and all of a sudden the girl turned her head and looked over her shoulder at me. This shocked me, the girl was stunning. She had beautiful glowing crimson red eyes and very long white hair that was almost a blond-ish color. She was one of the most beautifulest girls I have evr seen in my life. I was so focused on the girls appearance that I didnt know where I was going. At that moment the girl began running right, while I kept running forward, my world sped up again. I was running straight for a tree I had no time to turn or stop, the tree was literaly right in front of me, I shut my eyes tightly and counted down the seconds I had left until impacts _"4...3... 2..." _My eyes shot open and I sat up quickly "WAOH!" My eyes were wide and I was feeling my body and my face, and I was breathing heavily. "Jack you're awake!" Tooth flew over to me and hugged me tightly. "I'm... awake?" I investigate the room I was in, it turned out that I was in my bed whithin my room. "Thank god you're okay! You were having a nightmare and we couldn't wake you up from it! You scared us all so much!" Tooth let go of me and stared at me. I sighed and fell back onto my bed and laughed "Haha! It was all just a dumb nightmare!". Toothe tilted her head and grinned a little "Well Jack when you've washed up and changed clothes please come meet us in the infirmary." I sat back up "Huh? The infirmary?"  
"Yes Jack, please take your time though." "Uhmm? Okay." Tooth flew out of my room and closed the door. "In the infirmary? Theres no way any of that happened." I threw the blankets off of my body and jumped out of bed and walked over to the door. "I don't need to change, what I'm wearing is fi-" I froze and stared at myself in the mirror, My once blue hoody was covered with dry blood. I had a sudden realization that everything I thought didnt happen, actually happened. "Oh no.." Without changing I ran out of the room staright to the infirmary.

**-IN THE INFIRMARY JACKS POV-**

I ran down the hallway and turned right into the infirmary. "Wheres the girl at?!" all four gaurdians turned and looked at me. "Jack you were supposed to freshen up!" Tooth fluttered over to me and truned me around and tried to push me out of the door. "Tooth stop, I have to speak to this girl!" I gently grabbed Tooths hands and slid them off of me and ran back into the room, I pushed pass North and Bunny and saw the girl lying peacefully on the bed. She looked so calm, she looked dead. "Is she?" I looked up at Sandy who was on the other side of the bed, Sandy shrugged, "What do you mean you don't know?", North placed his hand on my shoulder "Jack the girl you found is a very strange girl. She has no heart beat but yet she still breaths! I'ts very different. She's deffinantly not human she must be a spirit of some kind, but I have never seen or heard of her before." I took sighed and looked at Noth " I found this girl in the middle of the woods at Burgess, she was bearley conscious when I found her, she was laying in the snow next to a large fallen tree. And she had a huge cut on her leg that was bleeding pretty bad. Which reminds me, how's her leg?" Bunny smiled" Her leg is actually good, its all sewn up. As for her.. We wont know til she wakes up." After Bunny was done talking everyone's expression saddened. After a long awkward silence North spoke up "Vell Jack you should go change and then meet us all downstairs." I nodded and we all walked out of the room, leaving the girl asleep in the infirmary.

**-Eridas POV-**

"Hello?" I was alone and scared, I was surrounded by complete darkness. I could hear nothing but the Echo of my own voice. "Is anyone there?!" I was alone again, I really didn't like being alone but I was starting to get use to it. I sighed and fell to my knees "Alone as usual.." I started to cry, overall I was afraid. I was crying for a while until I heard a demonic laughter come from the shadows that surrounded me. "Hahahahaha! Don't cry girl!" I looked around, I was confused "Who are you?! I Recognize your voice! You're the one who told me my name aren't you?!". A tall man with grey skin and yellow eyes came creeping out of the shadows, he was wearing a long, black robe type thing. I gasped and crawled backwards to get away from him. "Who are you!" "That's not important! Just know I'm not here to hurt you." He reached out his hand to me, his fingers were long and skinny. I didn't want to trust him so I stayed quiet and just stared at him. "Well fine then if you don't want my help then you can be alone!" he ylled at me and started to walk away. I was frightened and I panicked "Wait!" I stood up and quickly walked up to him "I-I'll listen to you just please don't leave me here alone!" I sounded like a desperate fool and I hated but I hated being alone even more. "Very well then." He spoke and turned around to face me. "Listen closely because I will NOT repeat myself. I need your help with something. I need you to-" I held up my and and interrupted him "Wait! I'm not helping you with anything until you give me some answers." The man looked at me, he was displeased. The man rolled his eyes and sighed "Fair enough, what do you want to know."

I sighed in releife "Okay first off, who are you?"

"My name is not important. I will tell you my name at a later date!"

He seemed so defensive about but it so i decided to let that one go. "Alright... So my name is Erida.. but I want to know who am I?"

The man clasped his hands together. "You are Erida, and you are a magical spirit."

"Whao wait. What do you mean by spirit?"

"By spirit I mean someone like Santa Clause, Eater Bunny, Tooth Fairy, Sandman, Jack Frost.. ect."

"Wow! And I'm one of them?!"

"Well yes you are. You are a spirit but not just any normal spirit. You have been gifted with an amazing power! You have the power to control wether to bring something to life or to kill it. Currently any living thing you touch dies. For example, if you were to touch a tree!"

My eyes widened "So you mean, that tree I touched earlier... it was my fault? I kill everything I touch!?"

"Precicsley! But you also have the power to give life to anyting that is dead."

"So if I were to go back into the forest I came from and touch the tree I accidently killed, it would.. come back to life?"

"BINGO!" The man yelled and walked around in a happy manner "You catch on quickly girl!"

I put my hand on my head and thought for a minute. "How do I bring things back to life?"

"Hmm.. Your powers are out of control right now so theres no telling what will happen to the next person or thing you touch, so we need to tame your powers some how."

"Well how do I do that?"

"Hmmm... I know what to do!"

The man gave a wicked grin and held out his hand. Black sand came flowing into his palm and spun in a circular motion. After the black sand had cleared there was nothing left but a diamond ring lying in the center of his hand. He held it out to me.

"Put this ring on, it will help you control your powers."

I walked up to him and opened my palm, he dropped the ring into my hand and I slipped it onto my ring finger on my right hand.

"Thank you!"

"Is that all the questions you had?"

"Uhmmm, oh no why can't I-" I was cut off by a large crack that formed behind the man that was standing in front of me. The crack seemed to lead to a different area. The crack allowed light to seep through, it was a bright blinding light.

"Whats going on?"

"I have to leave now." The man backed up into the shadows and disappeared.

"No wait! Whats happening?!" The cracks began to appear everywhere in the dark room I was in. It was like a mirror breaking. Eventually all the darkness began to fall and the the light took over the room. I was scared so I shut my eyes. It was loud I could only hear the sound of glass shaddering and breaking, it was getting louder and louder. I just wanted it to stop, just when I thought my ear drums were about to bust, it became quiet and peaceful. My eyes shot open. I blinked and sat up. "Wha?" I put my hand on my head and scanned the room I was in "How did I get here?"

**Ok so this is the end of Chapter 3!**

**Was it any good? Please review and let me know what you think! next chapter will be even longer, Don't worry I'm updating tomorrow too!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry I didn't update yesterday! I didn't have time I'm terribly sorry! But heres chapter 4!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Love you guys!**

**-ERIDA'S POV-**

My eyes shot open. I blinked and sat up. "Wha?" I put my hand on my head and scanned the room I was in "How did I get here?". I looked down at the new outfit I was wearing a light pink nightgown. It went down to my ankles and it came up and stopped on my chest showing my shoulders and then went into a long sleeve.

I held out my hand and touched the familiar ring on my finger, I whispered "It was real!".

I looked around the room once more, _"Am I in a hospital or something?" _I decided to get out of bed and look around. I tossed the blankets off of myself and moved off the bed slowly. I hesitated before I let my bare feet touch the ground, I let out a loud gasp, not because the ground was cold but because.. I looked down at my feet "Wasn't my leg.. cut?" there was nothing on my once injured leg, not a single scratch. I was confused but I continued exploring this strange place.

There was nothing interesting in this room so I decided to journey outside of the room. I was scared to wander around but I thought whoever brought me here must be friendly since I'm not dead. I opened the door as slow as possible, the door creaked open, I peaked my head out. There was a long hallway, the walls and carpet were red and had a beautiful gold and green design on them.

I tip toed out of the room and looked at both directions, I wasnt sure where to go so I just took a left. After a minute or two of wandering around I came to a corner of a hallway and saw a small doll house sitting on a table. "Awww how adorable!" I walked up to the table the toy was on and knelt to view it. I went to pick up the toy when I heard loud foot steps coming down the hallway, it startled me and I bumped the table knocking the toy over onto the floor where it shattered into pieces. "Oh No" I quickly scooped up the pieces and looked for somewhere to put them. I ended up finding a flower pot to hide the destroyed toy in. Once it was hidden I took off down the hallway as fast as I could. As I was running I heard voices but I couldn't tell what they were saying.. it just sounded like a bunch of gibberish. As I was running I turned around to make sure I wasnt being followed, then all of a sudden I ran into something. I fell to the ground, I shook my head and looked up at what I hit. I couldn't believe my was a big monster in front of me, it was covered in white fur and it had big arms and legs. My eyes widened and I let out a high pitched scream.

**-ALL 5 GUARDIANS ARE IN NORTHS OFFICE JACKS POV-**

After I had changed into a white T-shirt and some grey sweat pants, I made my way to North's office. When I walked in, Bunny was leaning against the wall, North was sitting in his chair, Tooth was flying everywhere in the room and Sandy floated silently near the fireplace. I closed the door and took a few more steps towards North.

"S-so what's the plan?" I asked nervously.

North was silent then he looked at me "The plan is to wait for this girl awaken and let her get comfortable then we ask her questions."

I sighed and looked at Sandy.

"What are ya sighin' about mate?"

"O-oh nothing I-I'm just worried and... confused."

Everyone frowned a little and looked at each other

"Vell Jack.. ve are all vorried and confused...vhich brings me to another subject."

"Hm?" I looked at North waiting for his question.

"You said you found this girl correct?" I nodded slowly

"Vell can you tell us how she got that cut on her leg?"

I was about to talk then I paused and thought for a moment "I-I don't know how she got that cut. I was just flying by and saw a tree fall, I went to go check it out and saw her lying next to the tree with this big cut on her leg just dying, after that I flew here as fast as I could."

Everyone was silent Bunny began to spoke "Well Frostbite di-" Bunny froze when we all heard a scream.

North sat up in his chair and raced to the door "That cam from down the hall!" me and the other guardians followed North out to the hallway to find the source of the scream.

So that's the end of chapter 4 don't worry everyone will finally meet Erida next chapter, and there will be a little romance between Jack and her so be prepared for that! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, chapter 5 will be up tomorrow!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I was gone all weekend and didnt have a chance to update, most weekend will probably be like this, sorry! But thank you all for the reviews, the story ios starting to pick up and I'm working on making the chapters longer for all of you! So Here is chapter 5 please enjoy! **

**-ERIDAS POV-**

As I was running I turned around to make sure I wasnt being followed, then all of a sudden I ran into something. I fell to the ground, shook my head and looked up at what I hit. I couldn't believe my eyes, there was a big monster in front of me, it was covered in white fur and it had big arms and legs. My eyes widened and I let out a high pitched scream. I crawled backwards attempting to get away from the creature in front of me, but it just kept walking towards me making weird grumbleing noises as if it were trying to talk. Seeing that crawling wouldn't work I quickly jumped to my feet and took off in the opposite direction of the beast. I didn't even look back, all I heard was the strange noises it made get quieter. After a good while of running down random hallways I decided to take cover in a room, so I chose the next room I passed by.

When I was in the room I quickly slamed the door shut and locked it. I sighed in releife and put my back against the door with my eyes held shut. Slowly I opened my eyes, fortunately there was no one in the room. I smiled as I stared at a white piano in the middle of the room. I walked towards it and tucked my hair behind my ear as I gently placed my index finger on a key, the piano made a beautiful noise that filled the silent room. I then placed my other fingers on the piano and played three more notes, which created a short tune, with the short tune I hummed. I was about to play more but I paused when I heard loud talking coming from outised.

I cautiously walked to the door and unlocked it as quietly as possible and slightly opened it, to check if anyone was in the hallway. When I saw no one was in the hallway I opened the door enough for me to fit through and then attempted to find an exit to this place I was in. For a few minutes it was so quiet but I heard a lot of noises coming from one hallway, I was curious so I followed the noise. The more I traveled the louder the noise got. At one point I saw a bright light coming from one hallway, I ran towards the bright light and crept my head around the corner. What I saw made my jaw drop.

I saw little airplanes, frisbee's, spaceships, trains and many oother toys fkying through the air. I laughed a little and walked down the hallway to the balcony, where there was wide space and a tall cealing. There was a giant spinning globe in the middle of the room. There were toys everywhere, there were toys on the ground and in the air.

"Wow! This is so cool!" I smiled as I saw a airplane flying towards me, when it got close to me it spun around me, I followed the flying toy by spinning with it. But my smile was soon gone and I stopped spinning when I saw what was behind me.

It was that beast again, my eyes widened with fear and I backed up until I hit the rail. The creature got closer to me and started mubleing really fast and threw his hands up. I though he was about to hit me so I reacted by covering my face. I was scared that it was going to hurt me, but he didn't he just put his hands on my arms and pulled my arms away from my face. I flinched when he touched me but I realized it wasn't going to hurt me. I tilted my head "... What are you?" unfortunately he replied with the grumbling noise. I sighed and frowned.

The friendly creature held up his hand geasturing to the elevator, "I guess yu're offering me a tour?" I laughed and followed him into it. The elevator then went down to the bottom floor. Believe it or not the place was even more amazing up close. And it turns out that there were more creatures just like this one but most of them were all fiddleing with toys. My head was turning, looking at every little station where there were tons of toys being messed with. My attention then focused on the right side of the room when I saw a little remote control car driving around but there was a little man on the car flailing and screaming with joy, while there was another little man playing with the controller to the toy vehicle. The two little people looked like they where having fun but the large creatures just looked anooyed. I raised an eyebrow and laughed "Whp are they?!" I looked up at the creature and rememberd "Oh yeah you can't talk."

"This place is so amazing it reminds me of-" I froze as I had a quick flashback

**-ERIDAS FLASHBACK FROM CHAPTER 3-**

_"You are Erida, and you are a magical spirit."_

_"Whao wait. What do you mean by spirit?"_

_"By spirit I mean someone like Santa Clause, Eater Bunny, Tooth Fairy, Sandman, Jack Frost.. ect."_

_"Wow! And I'm one of them?!"_

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

I ran my fingers through my hair "This is Santa's work shop!" The creature nodded excitedly and mumbled his language that I don't seem to understand. I smiled and yelled "This-Is-So-Cool!" I laughed and ran around the work shop looking around at everything. As I ran around a corner I hit someone really hard. Me and the mystery person both made a muffled sound from the impact. Whoever I hit I held onto and that person held onto me, we spun around and then fell. I ended up landing on top of the person I ran into.

"Ugh..." I lifted my head and stared at the person. It was a boy, he had snowy white hair, and shocking icee blue eyes, pale fair skin and he was colder than a usual human being. I could feel his breath on my skin, it was weird but his breath was as cold as snow. My eyes got a little wider and my grip tightened on him. I blushed when I saw how cute he was.. And I was on top of him... staring at him... we were... face to face.

My mouth was barely open, I wasnt even thinking all I could do was lay on top of him and think of how cute he was.

**-JACKS POV-**

North sat up in his chair and raced to the door "That came from down the hall!" me and the other guardians followed North out into the hallway to find the source of the scream.

Me and the others raced towards the scream. As we were running I thought I saw something pass us by at a intersection of this and another hallway. I stopped and stared for while, but then I just decided to ignore it.

Once we got there we only found one of the yeti's standing dumbfounded in the middle of the hallway.

"Vhat happened?! Vho screamed?" Everyone seemed a little frantic but I was still pretty calm.

The yeti North was talking to, said something that made North face palm.

"What is it mate?" Bunny was a little curious as to what has North so angry.

"The girl has voken up and she is now off vandering around in the vork shop!" This caught my attention. "Maybe that's what I saw pass us by a minute ago.." I was mumbleing under my breath, but Bunny seemed to have heard me.

"Frostbite you saw her pass by earlier? And you didn't say anything?"

I put my hands up in defense "Hey I didn't know it was her, I thought it was my imagination, and I'm still not even sure if it was her."

"Vell vhy don't ve all split up and try to find her, Jack you can go in the direction you think you saw her run."

Tooth smiled "Good idea North! Me and Sandy will try upstairs!"

I shrugged and agreed "Alright I'll try to find her."

"Good we have a plan, now everybody hop to it!" And with that statement from Bunny everyone took off in different directions except for me, I stood there in the same place and put my hand in my pockets "Everyone seems more excited about this than they should be." I shook my head and laughed "Well might as well have some fun while I look for this runaway girl!" I began running in the direction I saw the girl running.

It was a straight forward path just a long hallway going one direction "Well this is gonna be easy all I have-to-do... is... oh god..." I sighed and stopped running when I came to four way intersection "Why are there so many halls?!" I decided to right until I heard what sounded like a piano playing "Hmm?" I changed my direction to where the music was coming from when I was interrupted by Bunny who appeared right in front of me, (blocking my view from my wanted destination) from one of his little rabbit holes.

"Hey Frostbite! Any luck yet?"

"No but actually I heard something coming from tha-"

"Oh wait! I forgot to check a room! Catch ya later frostbite!"

I shook my head and ran towards the music room. I hesitated but then I quickly swung the door open, unfortunately no one was in the room. I slammed the door shut and decided to go downstairs and ask if anyone has seen this girl.

I ran to the elevator to find that it was in use. "Ugh... where's my staff?! I could just fly down!" After a minute of being lost in thought I remembered and snapped my fingers "The infirmary!" I quickly made my way to the infirmary grabbed my staff and then quickly flew downstairs. I glided down and landed on the work desk of one of my favourite yeti's. Phil.

I sat on his desk and smiled "Hey Phil!"

Phil gave a usual grunt which was his way of greeting

"Phil, have you seen a girl running around anywhere?"

Phil paused for a moment and then spoke and pointed me in the direction I needed to go

My face lit up with excitement "Thanks Phil!" I stood on his desk, bent my knees and pushed myself forward flying, sending a gust of cold wind around Phil's work area sending papers flying everywhere, Phil grunted and moaned but I just gave a loud laugh. I then slowed down a little enough for me to plant my feet onto the ground, just as my toes touched the ground I hit someone hard and it felt like a brick wall. I held onto whoever I hit and we spun really fast about 3 times and fell and whatever I was holding onto fell on top of me.

"Ow...ugh... " I blinked and opened my eyes to discover eyes staring right back at me, and long white hair on my chest. It took me a second to realize it but suddenly I noticed that this is the girl that we have been looking for! I stared at her, she had stunning crimson red eyes, kinda pale skin but not as pale as mine, and she was war but she defiantly had no heart beat but she defiantly was breathing... I wanted to say something but I was just in awe staring at this girl, she was just inches away from my face. All of a sudden her grip got really tight which made me tense up, her grip ended up getting painful so I took in a small breath and quietly spoke "Ow."

**Lol! Real smooth Jack! First time he meets this girl face to face and all he can say is ow!**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There will be an update tomorrow for sure so don't worry!**

**Please review favourite and follow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heres Chapter 6 enjoooooy :) This chapter is shorter than the last one only because I didn't have time to type as much as I wanted but tomorrow I willa attempt to start the next chapter earlier tomorrow!**

**-Jacks POV-**

"Ow." The girl that was laying on top of me gave a small gasp, loosened her grip, and got off of me.

"I-I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!"

I sat up and put my hand behind my head and smiled "Oh it's ok I wasn't paying that much attention either!" I finally reached for my staff and stood up. I brushed myself off and held out my hand, she reached for my hand, I noticed when our hands touched she shuddered a little. I guess because I'm so cold. I decided ignored her shudder and I pulled her up off the ground. I realized she was up running around and walking just fine so I decided to ask.

"Uhm... how's your leg?"

"What? Oh! Uhm. It's better." The girl shrugged and gave a fake smile. I gave her a unasuring stare until she sighed and pulled her night gown up showing me her leg. I blinked and widened my eyes.

"Your leg is completely healed! But how?!"

She let go of her gown and shrugged. "I'm not really sure what happened, or how I even got here."

I frowned and finally remembered the poor girl must be so confused, she has no idea where she is or who anyone is. "Oh sorry about that! My names Jack Frost. And after you rest we can explain how you got here." I gave her an assuring smile. And she smiled back.  
"Ok then.. Well I'm Erida!" She held out her hand offering to shake my hand. I reached for her hand and noticed she was wearing a ring that I didn't see before when I found her. I shook her hand and slowly turned her hand over so I could look at the ring. "Uh, where did you get that ring? I didn't see you wearing it before."

Erida frowned "Oh uh you probably would think I'm crazy if I told you."

"Nah I doubt it, you can tell me, believe me I've heard and seen a lot of crazy things, I can handle it" I grinned

"Well I got it from a ma-" Erida was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Jack!"

Me and Erida turned looking up at the balcony on the floor above us where North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy all stood.

"Who are they?" Erida asked facing me.

"Oh they are friendly don't worry!"

**-ERIDAS POV-**

"Ow." The unfamiliar boy painfully whispered. I finally realized that I was basically digging my nails into him, I immediately let go and backed off of him.

"I-I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" I was worried what would happen, I didn't know this person, I had no idea if he was friendly or not.

"Oh it's ok I wasn't paying that much attention either!" The boy reassured me with a calm smooth voice. He reached for this long stick that was in the shape of a cane and stood up. He brushed himself off, then I got lost in thought. _"This boy is quite attractive! I know I just met him but wow!"_ The boy was wearing a white t-shirt with grey sweat pants. I came back from my thoughts and noticed he held his hand out to me. I guess offering to help me up, so I accepted the I my hand touched his hand all the hairs on my body stood up, this boy was extremely cold! _"Thats not natural!"_ I thought to myself as he pulled me up. I was sure he saw my reaction to him just now but he didn't ask so I didn't ask anything either so I just dusted myself off.

"Uhm... how's your leg?" The boy asked me as soon as he saw I was standing properly

"What? Oh! Uhm. It's better." I didn't know if I should tell him or not, I don't know who I can and can't trust. So I gave him a fake smile, But he saw right through it, he could tell I was lying. I sighed and pulled up my gown showing him my healed leg.

The bow blinked in amazement "Your leg is completely healed! But how?!"

I let go of my gown and shrugged "I'm not really sure what happened, or how I even got here."

The boy frowned "Oh sorry about that! My names Jack Frost. And after you rest we can explain how you got here." but then he smiled.

**-LITTLE FLASHBACK-**

_"Whao wait. What do you mean by spirit?"_

_"By spirit I mean someone like Santa Clause, Eater Bunny, Tooth Fairy, Sandman, Jack Frost.. ect."_

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

_"Oh so Santa Claus and Jack Frost so far are actually real! This guy in the black robe wasn't kidding!"_

"Ok then.. Well I'm Erida!" I smiled and held out my hand offering to shake his. His smile brightened and he reached for my hand and shook it, but then he unexpectedly twisted my wrist, not in a painful or fast way, but in a calm slow non painful way. I was a bit confused.

"Uh, where did you get that ring? I didn't see you wearing it before."

I frowned "Oh uh you probably would think I'm crazy if I told you."

"Nah I doubt it, you can tell me, believe me I've heard and seen a lot of crazy things, I can handle it" Jack gave a little grin.

I decided everything was going well enough for me to trust him and tell him. Maybe Jack would be able to answer some questions I have.

"Well I got it from a ma-" I was suddenly cut off by a loud Russian voice.

"Jack!"

Me and Jack turned looking up at the balcony on the floor above us where A big man stood next to a tall giant rabbit, a human bird looking girl and a little golden man.

_"That's an odd looking group, but then again everything tonight has been weird so far."_

"Who are they?" Erida asked facing me.

"Oh they are friendly don't worry!" Jack smiled

"Come on it's time for you to meet the big four!" Jack said enthusiasticly and held out his hand

I gave a unsure look and stared at his hand that was held out to me.

**So this is the end of the 6th chapter I hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I guys I didn't update like I said I would, school just makes me tired so I've been coming home and going to sleep. But I'm not going anywhere this weekend so I'll be able to update!**  
**Here is chapter 7 enjoy! **

**-ERIDAS POV-**

"Come on it's time for you to meet the big four!" Jack said enthusiasticly and held out his hand.

I gave an unsure look and stared at his hand that was held out to me.

"It's ok just take my hand."

I smirked and slowly reached for Jack's hand. When my hand was in his, he pulled me close to him and he wrapped his arm around me.

"Hold on tight."

I was still unsure but I decided to wrap my hands around him anyways and rested my head on his chest. I liked hugging his firm body, I could hear his heart beat and I could feel how cold he was, it felt pretty nice. Sadly the moment was short lived.

"Alright now wha-" I was cut off when me and Jack bolted into the air. I let out a blood curdling scream. I was shocked so I closed my eyes and held on to Jack as tight as I could. While I was screaming Jack was just laughing. But before I knew it we were touching solid ground. I was too sacred to open my eyes or move so I just held on to Jack still with my eyes closed.

"You can open your eyes now." It was Jacks voice. I quickly opened my eyes and saw those 4 people from earlier.

**-JACKS POV-**

"Its ok just take my hand" I tried to help her feel more comfortable. Erida then smirked and reached for my hand. When our hands were touching I pulled her as close to me as possible and wrapped my arm around her tiny waist.

"Hold on tight" I looked up at North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy. They all knew what was about to happen, I just smiled at them, I may seem a little mean right now but I'm just having some fun. I soon felt Erida's small hands slide around my body and then grip on to me, she laid her head on my chest. It kinda felt good, you know with her hands rubbing on my body, her laying her head on me and feeling how warm she was, that what I liked most, how warm she was.

My train of thought was broken when I heard her speak

"Alright now wha-" I caught her by surprise and took off into the air. I started laughing until Erida screamed bloody murder into my ear. I made a painful face that made the other guardians laugh. I looked down at Erida, her eyes were closed and her grip around e had gotten much tighter than before I thought I had messed with her enough so I floated down onto the balcony where the rest of the group was.  
I removed my left arm from around her, but she still held on, so I glanced at her. I had scared the poor girl to death, her eyes were still closed and she wouldn't let go of me. But it's not like I wanted her to let go of me. I smiled at her.

"You can open your eyes now" I was still looking down at her. She snapped her eyes open and looked at everyone that was standing in front of her.

Everyone was completely silent as they stared at me and Erida. Soon enough Erida realized she was still holding onto me, she let out a faint gasp and quickly let go of me and took a few steps away. She hid her hands behind her back and looked away from me.

**-ERIDAS POV-**

It was completely quiet until the big man wearing red spoke. "Uh-Jack have you found out this girl's name yet?" he gestured to me, and I looked at him.

"Oh uhm, my name is Erida" everyone turned their heads at me, then a woman that was covered in beautiful green, pink, yellow and purple feathers with wings flew up to me. She put her hand on her chest and spoke loud and excitedly "My name is Toothania but everyone calls me Tooth for short! People also know me as the Tooth Fairy." My eyes widened and I smiled.

"Wow the Tooth Fairy, That's amazing! It's nice to meet you!" I took a step towards her.

"Your feathers and wings are quite beautiful! They suit you very well!"

I heard Jack chuckle from a distance, I stared at him and playfully rolled my eyes and grinned.

"Erida, may I see your teeth?!"

"My-my teeth?"

"Yes!" Tooth smiled and her eyes got a little bigger

"Uh.. sure?" I smiled showing my teeth, before I knew it Tooth had put her fingers in mouth to examine my teeth, I just made muffled sounds since I really couldn't speak.

"Oh wow your teeth are beautiful and glow like a full moon on a winter night!"

Tooth kept moving her fingers around in my mouth, touching all my teeth, I tried putting my hands on her shoulders to calm her down a little but it wasn't working. My eyes focused on Jack who was covering his mouth attempting not to laugh.

A man with a Russian accent spoke "Tooth, fingers out of mouth."

"Oh sorry! Your teeth are lovely!" Tooth quickly removed her hands out of my mouth and flew away smiling.

I put my hand over my mouth and laughed.

The man with the Russian accent spoke "Erida, I go by many names, one of my most famous names is Santa Clause but you may call me North." He gave a big smiled and put his arms on his hips.

"Oh my god! Santa Clause?! I put my hands out and laughed "Ok! This is officially the most amazing day of my life!"

Everyone laughed at me. Then North gestured down to the little golden man floating.

"This is the Sand Man, but everyone calls him Sandy."

Sandy gave a cheerful smile and waved, I smiled and waved back. "He doesn't speak?"

"No he doesn't speak he makes little pictures with Sand."

"Oh how neat!" Sandy gave me a thumbs up and nodded.

I smiled and turned to the 6 foot rabbit standing next to Jack.

"Hmm, let me guess, you're the Easter Bunny?!"

The rabbit smiled and spoke with an Australian accent "That's right mate. My name is actually Bunnymund but everyone calls me Bunny." Bunny pointed towards Jack. "I don't know if he's introduced himself or not but this kid is Jack Fro-"

Bunny was interrupted by Jack. "No need to do that Kangaroo, Erida know how I am." Jack laughed and leaned on the tall staff he carries around. Bunny just gave him an un-amused look and everyone else laughed. I shook my head and smiled. Then the two started arguing.  
While they were arguing I decided to talk to North since he seemed the wisest out of the 5

"Uhm North? Can you tell me where I am or how I got here? Or just anything would be helpful" When I finished speaking Bunny and Jack stopped yelling and looked at me.

North spoke "You don't remember anything?" everyone gave me a worried look.

"No, not really. All I can remember is waking up in the middle of the forest and then I- then a tree fell, cut my leg and I passed out then woke up here. Oh you might think I'm crazy but while I was in the forest I heard a voice tell me my name it was-" I cut off by Jack

"Was it the moon?"

I was confused and kinda thought Jack was crazy instead of me. "No? It was some man."

everyone's eyes widened. Bunny spoke "Woah wait a minute. What man told ya' your name?"

"Uhm. He didn't tell me his name."

North spoke. "Did you get to see him at all?"

"Well... no, maybe, I'm not sure it was the same guy but it may have been. Wait was the moon supposed to tell me my name or something? I'm kinda confused right now."

"Come vith me everyone. Ve can talk about this some place quieter."

North began walking down a hallway, Tooth, Sandy and Bunny followed him. I lagged behind trying to process a few things. Jack then caught up to me and began whispering.

"Hey Erida."

I smiled slightly "Hey Jack."

Jack rubbed the back of his head, "So uhm, what did this guy look like? The one that told you your name."

"Well I don't know if it was the same man but they had the same voice so I would assume so. But uhm I heard his voice in the forest shortly after I woke up. And then after the tree incident I had a dream, and he was there an-" Jack interrupted me and spoke a little louder, he put his arms on my shoulders and made us stop walking.

"He was in your dream? He didn't hurt you or do anything to you, did he?"

"No he didn't he actually helped me, why would he hurt me?"

Jack calmed down a little, let go of me and we started walking again.

"Just-because... I uh-he." Jack sighed loudly and put his hand on his head and laughed "It's a lot to explain so you'll find out later but I think I know who this man is you're talking about."

"Oh this is confusing." I laughed

"Haha, yeah it is."

All 6 of us finally got to our destination.

North spoke. "Alright everyone come in." He opened the door and everyone walked in to the room. Bunny walked over to the wall and leaned on it, Tooth flew to a corner and just hovered, Sandy floated over to the fire place and sat next to the fire and held his hands out to warm himself. I felt a cold hand grab mine and pull me. I looked up, it was Jack.

"Here you can come sit over here with me." I smiled as Jack led us to a window sill that was cushioned, the little cushioned area had just enough room for me and Jack to sit on it.

Jack sat with his legs crossed and leaned his staff against the wall right next to him I tucked my legs under me and rested my hands in my lap. Me and Jack looked at each other and smiled. We both jumped when we heard a door slam shut.

"Sorry about that. Now let's get down to business." North said as he walked over to his chair. North looked at me and was quiet for a minute.

"Erida. If you can tell us all you know then we may be able to answer some of your questions."

I took a deep breath. "Alright. I'm gonna be honest with you guys because I trust you all." I smiled and looked at Jack and around the room, everyone smiled at me. Then we got serious.

"It all started when I woke up in the middle of the forest."

**That's the end of chapter 7 haha little cliff hanger I bet you guys hate me. Don't worry I still love you all. **

**As you can see Jack and Erida are forming a relationship quickly, they are both fond of each other. And she met the guardians but she doesn't know their purpose yet or anything so be patient. **

**If you read at the beginning of this chapter I am free this weekend, so I have a lot of free time on my hands, I will be updating quite a bit this weekend so I hope you all look forward to that like I do. **  
**Please review. And feel free to add questions or give any ideas if you have any!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok guys heres chapter 8 I might put up another chapter today too! Wow 2 in one day? Thats awesome but a lot of work Lol but I'm gonna try so enjoy this chapter! **

**-ERIDAS POV-**

"Erida. If you can tell us all you know then we may be able to answer some of your questions."

I took a deep breath. "Alright. I'm gonna be honest with you guys because I trust you all." I smiled and looked around the room, everyone smiled at me. Then we got serious.

"It all started when I woke up in the middle of the forest. I didn't know where I was or how I got there. I couldn't and still can't remember anything." Jack looked like he was about to speak but North put his hand up telling him not to.

"Uhm, after I looked around nothing looked familiar, I was about to walk around until I heard a man's voice, it was really eerie and it frightened me. The man told me my name was Erida. I tried calling out to him but he didn't reply. So then I actually started walking around, after about 30 minutes I took a break and sat down. I was just gonna stay there and hope someone would find me. But I got scared by the man's voice again, he didn't speak he just gave me a twisted loud laugh. When he laughed I jumped up and took off running. It wasn't very long until I ran out of breath and stopped. Uh this is where the story gets a little strange..."

When I said that everyone seemed to lean in a little closer to hear better, except Jack he seemed to be staring off into space. I just ignored him for now and continued my story.

"Well when I stopped I put my hand on a tree that was next to me. But when I did-the tree it started to die, the leaves started falling off of it, an-and the color of the tree it just got really dull and cracks started forming up all around it and branches started falling off and-it was just horrible."

I sighed and looked down at my hand with the ring on it "This power I possess is a terrible power..." I looked up again everyone had a sad look, Jack wasn't staring off into space anymore but he was looking at me. Jack reached for my hand and held it.

"Its ok Erida if you can't talk about it right now we can wait."

I tightened my hold on his hand. "No its ok I can talk about it. It was just all shocking to me."

Jack quickly let go of my hand "S-sorry"

I smiled and looked at everyone else. "The tree was dying and I was just in awe staring at it, I stumbled backwards and fell. I watched the tree begin to fall, it was about to land right on top of me but I rolled out of the way just in time... or almost in time. The tree had a branch the was sticking out and when it fell the branch cut my leg. I remember I tried moving but when I did i felt excruciating pain. It hurt so bad I screamed hoping if anyone was around they would be able to hear me. I ripped my dress and was able to wrap the torn off part around my wound to try and stop the bleeding, it kinda worked but not completely. Since I couldn't move I laid there, I was losing consciousness. My vision went blurry and I thought I was about to die but then I heard a voice... it-it wasn't the man's voice from earlier it was someone elses it was still a boy's voice though and whoever it was asked if anyone was there. I couldn't answer him but he found me because I could feel myself being lifted up. But then I passed out."

Everyone turned their attention to Jack. I smiled and laughed a little.

"It was you? You're the one who found me!"

Jack smiled and put his hands up "Haha yup I'm guilty!"

".. Thank you Jack, I probably would've died out there if you wouldn't have found me."

Jack's smile softened "You're welcome."

I was about to begin telling everyone about the dream I had when North asked me about ym leg.

"Erida may I ask you how your leg is? You were up wandering around a lot. You are feeling better?"

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys." I lifted my night gown to show them my leg.

"I don't know how but it healed and... I feel like it never even happened!"

Everyone looked at each other but they didn't speak. Jack finally broke the silence

"Erida. I don't know if you know this or not but... You don't have a heart beat."

I gave him a confused look then Bunny talked

"It's true mate, I don't know why but y' don't have a heart beat. It's pretty strange."

I laughed and started to move my hand to my chest to feel for a heart beat at the same time I spoke. "Thats impossible I wouldn't be alive if I didn't have a-a heart.. beat?" my hand was on my chest and I didn't feel a heart beat. I panicked.

I put my hands on my head "How can that be possible?! If I don't have a heart beat that means I should be dead! I shouldn't be here right now!"

I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder. I removed my hands from my head and looked up at Jack.

"It's ok Erida, we'll be able to find some answers." Jack turned to North "North can we talk to Manny?"

North nodded.

"Whose Manny?" Everyone turned and gave me a blank expressions. North spoke "Oh we should explain to you a few things." Jack took his hand off of my shoulder. North continued to speak.

"Manny is the Man in Moon. He creates all spirits. And chooses all guardians. Guardians are chosen spirits to protect the children of the vorld from danger like one of our greatest enemies who goes by the name of Pitch."

"Pitch?" I asked

"Yes he is the Boogey Man, his name is Pitch Black."

"Oh.. and he's a bad guy so I should stay away from him?"

"Yes, but he was defeated about 3 years ago theres no vay he vould return"

I nodded slowly and North continued.

"But there are only 5 guardians; Me, the guardian of wonder, Tooth, the guardian of memories, Sandy, the guardian of dreams, Bunny the guardian of hope and Jack, the guardian of fun. We protect the children whether they are good or bad, it's our job to bring joy into their lives."

"Wow.. so the man who talked to me was this Manny guy?"

"Uhm ve are not sure. Thats vhy ve go ask Manny right now." North stood up. "Come. Follow me."

Everyone stood up and followed North down stairs into a different room. It had a open window on the ceiling showing the beautiful night sky. Everyone gathered around a small platform. North looked up at the moon and spoke.

"Manny hello old friend it's been a vhile! Ve have found a new spirit named Erida. Unfortunately no one knows anything about her. Can you tell us everything you know?"

The room was silent. Me and Jack stared at each other with unsure looks. I sighed and whispered to Jack "This isn't gonna work"

"It may work we jus-" Jack was cut off my North.

"It seems Manny doesn't know anything as if right now."

I looked down at my feet and frowned. "Oh... I wish I knew what exactly was going on."

Everyone walked up to me. Tooth put her hand on my shoulder "Its ok, we can figure this out, we just need to start from the beginning." Tooth gasped "Oh thats right! You're memories!"

"M-my memories? What do you mean?" Jack suddenly got excited

"Oh yeah! We can find out something about you if we see your memories! The memories are from your past life, before you became a spirit!"

"Oh so are you saying I had a life? A home a family, friends?"

"Yeah! Tooth can we go see her memories right now?"

Everyone turned their attention to Tooth. Tooth looked up into the sky and saw the sun rising. She sighed.

"Sorry guys its gonna be a while I have to go to work! Where the suns rising here its setting somewhere else which means I must go gather more teeth. I'm sorry but I'll be back as soon as possible!"

I sighed "Its ok I can wait."

Sandy made an exclamation mark out of sand above his head. He flew up and out the window with Tooth. Bunny turned to me.

"Guess he had to go to work too."

I took a deep breath and smiled. "Well Jack.. what can we do why we wait?"

Jack thought for a minute and then turned to me and smiled "I know what we can do!"

**Well thats the end of chapter 8 now to work on chapter 9 I'm gonna try and get 9 done and up in an hour or two! So I hope you guys enjoyed this one, its kinda confusing in a way but things are starting to pick up. Chapter 9 is gonna be exciting! Just wait!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9! Enjoy This chapter is just Jack and Erida getting little bit of bonding! **

**And Yeah I know I didn't exactly get 2 chapters in, in one day like I said but you know its only like 12:05 so just pretend its 2 in one day. And I will try and get 2 more chapters in tomorrow so have fun with this one until then**

**-JACKS POV-**

Erida took a deep breath. I felt bad for her, I know how it feels to not remember anything, but at least she's not alone and we are here to help her.

"So Jack. The guardian of fun! What can we do to have fun while we wait?" Asked Erida.

I faced her and thought about it for a minute. "Maybe I can take her to Burgess to meet Jamie!" I smiled at her

"I know what we can do." I held out my hand to her.

"Oh no not another flight, where are we going?" She laughed and walked towards me about to take my hand.

"Oh we're going to-" I was cut off by Bunny, me and Erida turned and faced him.

"Y' both can't go out in that." He gestured to our clothes. I looked at myself and at her.

"Well Bunny's right. Hey North do you think my clothes are done being cleaned?"

North nodded "I vill send a yeti to go get them for you." Erida looked confused

"A yeti?"

North smiled "You haven't met yeti's yet? PHIL!" North yelled for Phil and a few moments later Phil came rushing over I waved at Phil and Erida smiled and her eyes widened a little.

"Oh so thats what they are!" I laughed at her and she playfully shoved me.

North talked to the yeti named Phil. "Phil can you get Jacks clean clothes." he paused and looked at me "And find an outfit for Erida to wear." Phil nodded and went to go get our clothes. Me and Erida smiled at each other. Bunny spoke "Well fella's I hate ta' leave but I got some business to take care of at the warren. I'll see you all later and it was nice meetin' y' Erida." Bunny gave us a wave goodbye and with that he thumped the ground twice and a hole appeared, and he was gone in a second. Erida tilted her head a little "Well that was neat!" I smiled and nodded. North gave a grin and spoke.

"Vell I must also go attend to some business. You two stay out of trouble. Jack." North pointed and Jack. Then North walked away into his office. It was just me and Jack.

"So Jack, where do you plan on taking me exactly?"

I turned to her "hm? Oh well I was gonna take you to Burgess to meet someone."

"Oh really? Who am I going to meet?"

"Well I would like you to meet Jamie. He's my first believer."

"Believer?"

"Oh well if you're a spirit no human can see you unless they believe in you. For example you're a new spirit so no one will be able to see you unless they are a spirit like me, North, Bunny or Tooth. But don't worry Jamie will believe in you all I have to do is tell him you're here." I smiled at her

"Oh well I guess that makes sense." I shrugged and she smiled. Then there was an awkward silence. Then Phil came into the room with our clothes. He handed me my clothes and Erida her clothes and walked off. I looked at Erida

"Here follow me I'll bring you to a room to change in." I walked Erida to a room. "There you can change in here."

"Thank you. Jack." She closed the door and I went across the hall into another room to change.

I changed into my casual dark blue hoodie and brown pants. I looked like my old self again. I grabbed my staff and went to meet Erida out in the hallway. When I walked out she was waiting for me. When I saw her I had a big smile. She was stunning. She was wearing fitted grey sweater with black leggings and tight black boots that went up to her knees. Her hair was still down and it was really wavy.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you Jack."

"Woah! Did I say that out loud?"

I laughed nervously. "Uh ready to go?"

"Yup!"

I took her hand and we walked to the closest window. I pulled her close to me.

"Hang on!" And with that we were out the window into the sky. Erida screamed at first but then her scream turned into a laugh. Her eyes were shut.

"Haha-Open your eyes, Its beautiful up here!"

Erida slowly opened her eyes and she blinked then a smile grew on her face

"Wow! Its gorgeous out here!"

"Yeah it is!" The sun wa shining down on all the snow making it sparkle, giving us a stunning view.

After a 7 minute flight we finally reached Burgess, we landed down in Jamies yard. Erida let go of me and turned in a slow circle looking at everything around her.

I grinned as I stared at her. "Well I'm gonna go get Jamie, just wait here." She nodded. I flew up to Jamies window and knocked on it. It had been a while since I had visited Jamie so he would be happy to see me. He's 13 now but he still believes in me that shows how good of a friend he is. Jamie was on his computer in his room, when I knocked on the window Jamie turned around and then got really excited. I could hear his voice through the glass.

"JACK!" Jamie ran over to the window and opened it. "Hey Jack!"

"Hey Jamie! What are you up to?" I glanced down at Erida she was looking up at me talking to Jamie.

"Oh I was just printing out a dumb essay for school" He chuckled.

"Heh that sounds like fun. Hey before your bus comes to pick you up for school do you wanna come meet someone?"

Jamie tilted his head. "Sure who do you want me to meet?"

"Well her name's Erida, shes a spirit just like me and everyone else. Shes down there." I pointed down at Erida and Jamie poked his head out of his window. It seemed like Jamie didn't see her at first but after a second he blinked and smiled as she came into his view. Jamie waved at her and she gave him a small wave back.

"Oooh she's pretty. She your girlfriend?"

"Yeah.." I was too busy looking at her to realize what Jamie had said.

"Oh really she is?"

"Wait what?!" I snapped my head up and looked at Jamie. "What did you say? I zoned out." Jamie rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Oh nothing! I wanna meet her, I'll be down there in a minute!" Jamie closed his window and rushed out of his room. I flew down to Erida.

"So?" She asked.

"He's coming but he doesn't have long to visit, he has school today."

"Oh that's fine." She grinned. Then the front door opened and Jamie walked out.

"Hey Jamie!" I gestured to Erida "This is Erida. Erida this is Jamie"

"Hi Erida! It's nice to meet you!"

"Hello Jamie it's nice to meet you too!"

"So according to Jack you're his girlfr-" I covered Jamies mouth as quick as possible and all that came out was muffled noises. And nervously laughed at Erida

"What was he saying?"

"Oh haha nothing! He's just joking! Right Jamie?!" I looked down at Jamie who was clutching on to my hand covering his mouth. He nodded and I let him go. He gasped for air and him and Erida laughed.

"Jack." Jamie started to speak. "Will you be here when I get back from school? Because if you are I was hoping me you and Erida could all hang out."

Erida looked up at me and Jamie gave me small grin. "Uh yeah I should be here when you get back from school, we can all hang out if you want. Erida you wanna hang out with Jamie when he gets back from school?" Erida smiled and nodded. Then Jamies grinned into a big smile

"Alright then! See you after school!"

"Ok bye Jamie see ya later!"

I took Eridas hand and we flew into the forest waving goodbye to Jamie.

"Jack where are we going?"

"Oh we are going to the lake!"

"The lake?"

"Yeah, you'll see!"

We got to the lake and we landed next to it. The lake was already frozen, Erida looked at it.

"Wow its pretty!"

"Yeah, watch this." I lowered my staff down to the ice on top and touched it. When I my staff touched the pond frost started to form all over the lake making beautiful swirl figures all over. Erida stared at it in awe watching the shapes take over.

"H-how did you do that?"

"Well I did that with my staff. All my powers are in it, thats why I always carry it around."

"Oh.. thats amazing." She reached down and lightly touched the frost and traced the shapes with her fingers.

"I'll be right back!" I sat up and ran off in the other direction.

"Oh ok! D-Don't be long "

She continued to look at the frost. When her back was turned I leaned down and scooped up some snow. I cupped my hands and formed it into a ball. I took aim at Erida, when I had my aim perfect I threw the snow ball at the back of her head. She stood up and looked around

"What the?" She laughed when she saw me.

"Cheap shot!" She bent down and scooped up some snow in her hands.

"Uh-oh I'm in trouble now!" I said sarcastically, She looked at me and closed one eye attempting to aim. I ran around trying to throw her off. She threw the snowball at me and I thought she was gonna miss but I took a wrong turn and she pelted me right in the face. I fell backwards into a pile of snow, all I could hear was her laughter. I sate up and wiped the snow off of my face.

"Well if its a fight you want then so be it!" I stood up and and we both formed a snowball in our hands and began throwing them at each other. We were laughing, running around, falling and just having fun.

After our hour long snowball fight we called a truths and sat down under a tree in some shade. We both had our backs against the tree. We were both breathing heavily from running around.

"So Erida. My power is making snow, controlling the wind, making storms. But uh whats your power?"

"My power? Well You remember my story? When I said I touched the tree and it started to die."

"Oh yeah.. sorry I had forgotten-"

"No no it's alright! But my power.. uhm I was told by that man that I can kill someone just by touching them."

"But? You have been grabbing my hand all day and I'm pretty sure I'm not dead."

She laughed "Well I can also control to bring someone back to life, but only after they have recently died. It can't be like an hour it has to be within 2 minutes or something. But I can't control my power so the man gave me this ring. The one you asked about last night."  
She held out her hand showing me the ring.

"So he helped you? He wasnt mean or anything?"

"Well no, he helped me out and everything. The only thing that seemed off is that he became defensive when I asked about his name."  
"Oh. Ok."

I thought to myself "Maybe this man isn't Pitch, I don't think he would be back so soon. And I know for sure he wouldn't be helping anyone... well maybe if she is on his side, but how could she be on his side? th-that doesn't make any sense"

"Jack?" I looked up at Erida

"Hm?"

"You ok?"

"Yeah just lost in thought thats all." I smiled

"Oh... Hey Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Do you come here all the time?"

"Oh yeah every day. This is where I was born."

"What y-you were born here? What does that mean?"

"Oh well when I say born I mean I woke up here one day. Unlike other spirits me and you woke up with no memory. But I got mine back thanks to the help of Tooth and the others."

"How do you become a spirit? You just wake up and boom you're a magical spirit?"

"Well kinda before you become a spirit you-you die." Erida gasped and looked at me

"You die? Wha-but that means I died?"

"Sadly yes.. thats just how it is." Erida looked up with a sad expression

"Oh...Jack...How did you die?"

"Oh I drowned in this lake trying to save my little sister."

"What? Thats horrible... did you save her?"

"Yeah, it was my fault anyways I should've checked the ice before we went on it but I didn't and this is what happened. But you know I'm actually ok with it." I smiled and she smiled back

"Well I'm sure you were a good person, just like you are now."

"Thanks, I'm sure you were too."

Erida blushed and looked off towards the lake. "So you come here everyday?"

"Heh yeah I kinda live here."

"You live here? You don't have anywhere else to go?"

"No its not that I just feel more at peace here, its quiet and I'm alone. I'm used to being alone anyways." Erida looked at me.

"You don't have to be alone anymore Jack." Erida reached for my hand and held on to it.

I looked at her, it was silent. We both leaned in, I cupped my other hand on her face. She didnt flinch or jump. She just kept coming forward. Our eyes closed and our lips were about to touch until we heard a familiar voice.

"Well well well. What do we have here? Little ol' Jack Frost and Erida!"

Me and Erida got startled, I turned and faced the man who was talking. I jumped up and grabbed my staff.

"Pitch! What are you doing here!?"

**End of chapter 9! Haha BIG CLIFFHANGER oh don't you guys love me? lol don't worry I swear there will be an update tomorrow!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! I bet all of you are excited for this one?! **

**-JACKS POV-**

"Pitch! What are you doing here!?" I yelled angrily at the man satnding in front of me.

Erida stood up. "Wait that's Pitch?! But he's-"

"Erida stay behind me!" I stood in front of Erida in a fighting stance ready to strike at Pitch.

"Well Jack if you may know I'm here to retrieve whats mine" Pitch pointed at Erida. She gasped and put her hands on my shoulder hiding behind me.

"What? Erida does not belong anyone! Especially not you!"

Pitch let out a wicked laugh "Haha I created her like the Man in the Moon created you and all the other little guardians!"

"What?!" Me and Erida both said at the same time.

"But how can that be?" I turned around and faced Erida

"Erida is Pitch the one who you saw in your dream?" She nodded slowly and shamefully "Yes thats him."

"Erida, come with me. I'll take you away from him and the other Guardians. They are no good. They will tell you nothing but lies!" Pitch held out his hand wanting Erida to take it. I turned around and got back in a fighting stance.

"No he's the one lying Erida don't listen to him!"

"GIRL DO NOT PLAY GAMES WITH ME! I came here to do this the easy way but if I have to do this the hard way then I will!"

"Jack!" Erida said quietly, I slightly turned my head and looked at her, tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. "I-I'm scared, what do I do?"

"It's ok Erida I won't let him touch you."

Pitch laughed "Hahaha whats this? Has Frost fallen for Erida?!"

"Shut it Pitch!"

"Very well, it seems we have to do this the hard way."

"Huh?"

Pitch held out his hands and black sand began to form all around him, as the sand cleared toy could see 4 figures.

"Nightmares?" I whispered. No they werent nightmares, or well they were like the nightmares I'm use to seeing, instead of horses they were vicious wolves. Pitch let out a laugh. Then he fell silent. I backed up and Erida was beside me.

Then Pitch said quietly "Get them." The wolves charged right for me and Erida.

"Erida!" She spun around and faced me. I pulled her into a hug and pushed us both into the air we kept flying straight up. The wolves followed us. Erida buried her face into my chest.

"Erida!" I yelled and she looked up at me, I could tell she was scared and what I was about to do would make her even more sacred but its had to be done.

"I'm gonna drop you!"

"WHAT!"

"Don't worry! I won't let you hit the ground!"

"WHAT WAIT JACK!"

Once I saw we were high enough in the air I threw her to the right of me so she wouldnt hit the wolves below us and she began screaming.

After I threw her I immediately turned around and swung my staff at one of the wolves hitting it with ice shards causing it to dissolve into the air. After I killed one I flew down to where Erida was. She was still falling.

"ERIDA GRAB MY HAND!" I held out my hand to her and she desperately reached for it. I grabbed her just in time before she hit the ground and pulled her close to me. I turned my body to where my feet touched the ground and I pushed us back into the air, the other 3 wolves still following us.

"JACK! LOOK OUT!" Erida screamed and before I knew it I was hit by one of the wolves and I let go of Erida and my staff.

Erida began screaming again as we both began falling. I looked up and saw my staff falling right above me. I made an attempt to catch it by stretching my arm out to it. My fingers barely touched it and I was able to pull it towards me. Once my staff was in my hand I grabbed Erida and tossed her above me higher into the air. I know throwing her around was scaring her but I can't fight these wolves if I'm holding her and I can't leave her alone or Pitch will get her.

I was floating for a moment looking at my left and then my right there were two wolves coming right at me which gave me an idea. Right before the two wolves could touch me I flew straight up causing the two wolves to collide which killed them.

"And then there was one!" I looked at Erida and flew to her and caught her. and I flew closer to the ground.

"Having fun yet?" I laughed

"NOT FUNNY! Did you get them all?"

"No theres one more. I can't seem to find it anywh-" I felt something ram into me causing me to drop Erida and my staff once again, but this time we were near the ground so she landed in a pile of snow. But I hit the hard ground and then rolled until a tree stopped me.

"Ugh.." I sat up and held my side and then I saw Erida standing.

"Jack?"

"I'm over here!" I slowly stood and ran to her still clutching my side. "You alright?"

"I'm fine, are you ok?"

"Yeah."

Our conversation ended when we heard a growl. We both turned our attention to the wolf that was standing in front of us. Erida hid behind me. I was about to kill it but I realized I had dropped my staff somewhere.

"M-my staff?! Where did it go?" Me and Erida looked around and finally saw it about 8 or 9 to our right. The wolf saw it too. We all stared at it and then at each other. It was silent and then I made a run to the staff and the wolf quickly followed.

I made it to my staff and I quickly picked it up. "JACK!" I turned around to face the wolf it was right in front of me and it leaped for me. With no time to react I braced myself for impact. I was prepared to get attacked by the wolf until I felt something shove me, I glanced over at what was pushing me, it was Erida.

I fell and rolled on the ground and looked up. The wolf had jumped on Erida and had bit her arm. She let out faint painful scream.

"ERIDA!" I stood up and pointed my staff at the wolf and sent icicles at it causing it to dissolve into air on impact.

I ran over to Erida who was laying on the ground unconscious. The snow around her was stained red. I looked at the arm that was bit by the wolf, her sleeve was torn and covered with blood. I slid up her sleeve and gasped when I looked at her arm. There were puncture wounds from the wolf's teeth all around her arm and it was bleeding rapidly.

"This is all my fault!" I picked her up and ran until we were lifted off the earth into the sky. I flew to Norths work shop.

-NORTHS WORKSHOP-

Bunny, Tooth and North were all in Norths office talking.

"North don't you think that they should be back by now? I mean the sun is setting and they said they would be back so Erida could see her memories. But now I don't think thats gonna happen today. I'm about to have to go collect teeth again!"

"Tooth calm down I'm sure they vill be here soon."

"Yeah mate they probably just lost track of time or something."

Tooth sighed "You're probably right." She looked out the window. "The sun is setting. Well duty calls I'll be back as soon as I am done! If they show up tell them I'm sorry I had to work  
again!"  
"No problem!" Bunny answered and waved bye to Tooth.

"Goodbye Tooth be safe!" North smiled and wished her good luck.

"Do y' really think they're ok? Or did you just say that to calm her nerves?" Bunny asked

"Honestly I don't know Jack is so unpredictable" North shrugged then walked over to his chair and sat in it. Bunny walked to the lit fire place and sat in a chair near it to keep warm.

Suddenly the room got really cold and frost covered the window of the room.

"Oh Jack and Erida must be here!" North and Bunny stood up waiting for Jack to come through the window with Erida.

The window swung open and a gust of freezing cold wind flew into the room. Jack came into the room struggling to walk and hold Erida.

He was able to mumble a few words "Pitch-attacked-tried to stop him.." Jacks legs were shaking he dropped his staff on the floor.

"JACK!" Bunny and North yelled and ran up to Jack. North took Erida out of Jacks hands. Jack swayed side from side and then passed out he fell forward but Bunny caught him.

"Bunny You take care of Jack I will take care of Erida!"

Bunny nodded and they both ran out of the room into the infirmary. They were both at their own area of the room trying to help Jack and Erida.

**-BUNNYS POV-**

I rushed in to the infirmary as fast as I could and laid Jack down on the nearest bed.

"Ok Frostbite lets see whats wrong with you." I began looking around his body to see if there was any blood. So far I didn't see anything but when I placed my paw on his left side he grunted. I removed Jacks hoodie to see what was wrong. I pinned my ears back when I saw what was causing him pain. There were large cuts and a couple bruises covering his left side. "Oh Frostbite what happened to y' ?" I grabbed some alcohol that was on the table next to me, poured on a towel and began cleaning his injury. He just moaned every time I touched his wounds. When I was done with that I took some bandages and put them over his cuts. I then covered Jack up with a thin blanket.

"There you'll feel better in no time..." I turned around and walked over to North to see how he was doing.

"How is she doing?"

"She has puncture vounds all over her arm. I'm not sure vhat from. But I cleaned the wounds and wrapped her arm in a bandage. If this is similar to her cut on her leg hopefully she will be healed soon."

"I vish I knew vho did this to them."

"Mate didn't you hear Jack when he came in? I think he mentioned Pitch. I mean who else would be doing all this?"

"Thats impossible!" North yelled.

I shrugged "We can ask Frost when he wakes up.

"Yes for now ve vait for Tooth and Sandy to return."

**End of Chapter 10! Whooo 4 am in the morning! Wow Im gonna get some sleep night you guys I'll update when I wake up from my slumber!**

**You guys are REALLY gonna like the next chapter you're all gonna be all like "What?!" lol**  
**can't wait to see what you all have to say about it once ya'll get to read it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So last chapter I noticed my editing skills werent that good and I apologize, it was early in the morning and I was so tired but I'm gonna double check this chapter.**  
**So here is chapter 11!**  
**Warning: This chapter contains slight sexual content O_O**

**-ERIDAS POV-**

My eyes fluttered open. "Ugh..." I sat up and looked around. I was at North place in my own room. There was no light in the room except the moonlight shining in through the window on my bed. I was wearing another night gown this time it was a white silk one with straps. I gave a sigh of relief. I lifted my arm and looked at the bloody bandage around it. "Oh. I tried to save Jack from that wolf..." I hesitate but unwrapped my arm anyways. I was relieved when I saw my arm had no scars or wounds on it. I clutched on to my once injured hand.. "How is this possible?" I was about to get up and go check on Jack until there was a knock on the door, I wanted to say something but I didn't. The door opened and someone walked in. It was Jack.

**-JACKS POV-**

My eyes snapped opened and I quickly sat up. I was in my room in Norths work shop, and I was still wearing my blue hoodie and brown pants. I took a deep breath and lifted my hoodie up and took off the bandages on my injured side. I was relieved to see only scratches, the bruises had cleared up. "I wonder how long I was out for." I stretched and pulled my hoodie back down. I gasped "Erida!" I jumped out of bed and ran out of my room.

I wasn't watching where I was going too well because I ran into Bunny and fell on the floor.

"Hey Jack y' awake? How do y' feel?" Bunny held out his hand and helped me up.

"I-I'm fine I jus-"

"Well good because we all need to talk to you about somethin' "

"What? Wait I have to make sure Erida's ok."

"Hmm. Alright mate.."

"Do you know which room she's in?"

"Yeah she's the last room on the right. And try not to be to long, if she feels good we would like to talk to both of ya' so when y' done meet us in Norths office."

I nodded and walked down the hallway to Erida's room. I took a deep breath and knock on the door. I waited and there was no reply so I assumed she was asleep. So I opened the door and entered her room.

I closed the door behind and turned to look at the bed. Erida was awake and looking right at me.

"Erida! You're awake!" She smiled. I walked over to her bed and sat on her side and turned to face her, she was holding onto her arm. "How do you feel?"

"I feel great." She let go of her arm and showed me. "You see? Nothing, I don't know how or why but I heal really fast. Do all spirits do that?"

I laughed a little "Unfortunately no. But its a good thing you do."

"Erida, thank you for saving me back there from that wolf. You didn't have to do that though."

She smiled "Well you saved my life so I saved yours. And I care about you, and when someone you care about is in touble you help them."

I smiled "I care about you yoo." the room fell silent and me and Erida smiled and stared at each other for a while. The moonlight was shining on her and reflecting off of her hair and it made her eyes glow , she looked beautiful like she always has but the moonlight just made her stand out more than she ever has. I don't know why but at that moment our eyes met I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers, but she jerked away. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. I leaned away from her.

"Y-your lips are ice cold."

I stood up off her bed. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. I'll go." I started to walk out of the room until I get her grab my arm and tug on me.

"Wait no Jack please don't leave me alone!" She pulled me back onto the bed where I once was. To prevent myself from falling on her I put one hand on both sides of her.

My heart was pounding. I was a little confused. "Uhm.."

**-ERIDAS POV-**

Jack was sitting on my bed next to me. We both smiled and looked at each other. Jack looked amazing right now, just he had that worried look in his eyes and the moon light was shining on his pale skin, it made him look really attractive. Our eyes met. I was ready to tell him how I felt about hm. But something unexpected happened. I suddenly felt something ice cold pressed against my lips, it was Jacks lips. I was startled by how cold he was and jerked away from him and put my hand over my mouth.

"Y-your lips are ice cold."

Jack backed away and stood up. "I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that I'll go." He started making his way to the door.  
I panicked and clutched onto his arm. He stopped and looked at me. "Wait no Jack please don't leave me alone!" I was afraid to be left alone again. I forcefully pulled Jack back onto the bed. He was hovering above me. He had both of his legs and arms on each side of me.  
I was still sitting up, we were face to face out lips were inches away from touching. Jack gave me a confused look.

"Uhm.."

I put my hands on Jacks neck. As I pulled him closer I leaned in until our lips met. It was a long intense kiss. We finally broke away to breath. Jack leaned in and kissed me again. I ran my hands down from his neck to his waist and slipped my fingers under his hoodie and slowly moved my hands back up his body. We stopped kissing for a moment as he pulled his hoodie off revealing his upper body to me. This made him even more attractive. His body was firm and fit he had abs and he was very muscular, but he wasnt to muscular, I don't know how to explain it exactly, just his body was perfect, he was perfect.

I laid down on my back and Jack leaned in to kiss me again. This time he kissed me gently on the neck. I let a few moans escape my mouth. I wrapped my hands around Jacks neck and entangled my fingers in his hair. We both began kissing again, Jack ran one of his hands down my body to my waist. He slid his fingers under my night gown. The feeling of his colds hands on my warms skin made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I could feel Jacks fingers grab hold of my underwear, and started slowly pulling them down. When they were off Jack leaned back and I sat up and he grabbed hold og my gown and pulled it up over my head off of my body. At this point I was only wearing my black lace bra. He tossed it on the ground with the rest of our clothing. Instead of kissing again he pulled me in to a hug then put one hand under my chin and lifted my head and he gave me tender kiss. We both slowly laid back down, Jack now under the blanket still on top of me.  
I was about start undoing Jacks belt on his pants until the door opened up and we heard a voice. Jack turned his head and was shocked to see Bunny. When I saw the door open I sat up and accidentally bumped heads with Jack. Me and Jack grabbed hold of our heads.

"Ow" Jack quietly said.

"S-sorry Jack!"

"Hey Frostbite y' comin' we been waitin' over 10 minute-" Bunny walked and froze.

"Bunny!" Jack yelled.

I pulled up a sheet to cover my self and Jack moved in front of me so Bunny wouldnt see me basically naked.

Jack laughed nervously "Uhhaha.. Uhm I can explain this."

Bunny shook his head and turned away "Uh Jack just come talk to me once you two are uhhh.. done doing what you're doing." Bunny walked out and shut the door.

Me and Jack looked at each other and blushed. Jack put his hand on his head and sighed.

"Well I guess we should go talk to him.."

"D-do you think he's mad at us?" I asked nervously.

"Hm? Oh no I doubt it."

I watched as Jack stood up off the bed and grabbed my clothes off the floor.

"Here you go." He handed them to me and smiled.

"Thank you." I grabbed the clothes out of his hand.

Jack picked up his hoodie and then slipped it on over his head.

"Do you want me to leave while you get dressed?"

"No you're fine. You can stay." I took my night gown and slid it over my head then pulled it down until it was properly on my body. I got out of bed and slipped my underwear on then brushed my dress down with my hands.

I took a deep breath "I'm ready, we can go now."

Jack walked up to me and tucked my bangs behind my ear, "Everythings going to be ok. You didn't do anything wrong." He smiled and I smiled back.

"Well.. Lets go talk to Bunny about this!" Jack laughed and we both walked out the room.

**Lol End of Chapter 11!**  
**Sorry I'm not good with uhm sex scenes lol but I hope you guys enjoyed it. Next chapter will be a funny one for sure XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heres Chapter 12! **

**-JACKS POV-**

"Well.. Lets go talk to Bunny about this!" I laughed, me and Erida walked out of the room to go find Bunny. We found Bunny alone down the hall in a library type of room. Me and Erida walked in to the room and quietly closed the door. Bunny was sitting at a table, me and Erida sat on the other side of the table. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes until Bunny spoke.

"Do y' wanna tell me what I mistakenly witnessed back there?!"

Erida looked down at her lap not wanting to look at Bunny. "Well we-"

"N-no don't tell me I know what you two were doin' "

"Ok... sooooo are we in trouble or something?"

"Well-No-But.. You both really shouldn't be doing what you were doing!" Bunny started to raise his voice.

"We weren't even doing anything, we didn't even go that far! It's not like we can die from it!" I started to yell back at him.

"I never said y' would die from it, thats just stupid! But things like this always don't end up in a positive way.."

"What do you mean by that?!" I stood up out of my chair and slammed my hands on the table. Erida flinched at me. Bunny stood up and pointed at me, with his ears pinned back. I could tell he was getting angry.

"I think you know exactly what I mea-"

Everyone in the room was startled when the door opened up. North, Tooth and Sandy came in, North spoke.

"Vhat are you both yelling about, I can hear you from down the hall."

I froze and my eyes got wide. I removed my hands off the table and cleared my throat. "Oh uhm nothing." It was bad enough Bunny knew I didn't want everyone knowing.

Bunny laughed "Yeah it sure was nothin' " He said sarcastically and crossed his arms.

Tooth spoke "Jack You're alright!" She flew up to me and hugged me. "I thought you were surely in trouble!" She put a hand on Erida's shoulder "I'm glad you're alright too." Erida smiled. Tooth back up "Now Jack are why are you and Bunny yelling? Because it doesn't seem like nothing."

"It was nothing ok? Everythings fine!" I raised my voice a little and got defensive. I gave a sad look, turned away and sat down in my chair.

"I'm sorry Tooth, everythings fine. W-what did you guys want to talk about."

North walked up "Jack don't you remember the attack? You and Erida vere injured"

My eyes widened as I remembered what happened I face palmed "Oh thats right! I forgot!" I stood up, "Pitch is back!" everyone gasped.

"B-but thats impossible!" Tooth replied.

"Its possible and its true! He attacked me and Erida. But he's stronger than he was back then. He learned how to create a new type of nightmare, its these wolf creatures. They're pretty strong and can hurt you bad if they get you. One actually got me, I probably should be dead or half dead right now if it werent for Erida. She pushed me out of the way just in time." I looked down at Erida and smiled, she smiled back.

"Jack, what did Pitch want? Did he say?" Bunny asked.

"H-he said he wanted what was rightfully his-He wanted Erida." Erida immediately frowned.

Everyone gasped.

"Jack. What did he mean by what was rightfully his?" Tooth asked

"You know how Manny created us, or chose us when we died whether we could be a spirit or not? Well thats kinda what pitch did to Eirda. He made her into what she is right now."

"I don't know how he was able to do that but he did and now we have to stop hi-" I looked at Erida sitting in her chair. Her eyes were wide, she was trembling, she looked like she was seeing something, but there was no one else in the room besides us.

"Erida? Are you alright?" I knelt down and put my hands on her shoulders and shook her a little. It seemed like she was looking right past me like she didnt even know I was there.

"Erida?!" I panicked a little. "You guys somethigns wrong! Erida!" I shook her even more.

Everyone was worried the moved in closer and looked at Erida. After silence Erida tightly closed her eyes and screamed. "NO STOP IT! SHUT UP!" She slapped my hands off of herself and pushed me away. I landed on my back and looked up. "E-Erida?!" She covered her ears, jumped up and let out a loud scream.

"Erida!" North yelled. He ran up to her and held her arms down. "Erida! Stop it! Look at me!"

Everyone backed away, I still laid on the floor and watched, I was a little shocked and confused.

Erida refused Norths commands and she fought back. "NO! DON'T TOUCH ME LET ME GO!" she screamed and struggled in Norths grasp. North let her go.

"Somethings wrong! She doesn't know we're here! She thinks we're someone else!" I yelled and stood up. North released her and she fell to the floor on her hands and knees breathing heavily.

"Can't ve help her?"

"I don't know.." I took a few steps away from her and I felt someone tug on my sleeve. I looked down it was Sandy he was making a figure above his head. The picture was a scene of a girl asleep.

"You think she's having a type of nightmare?"

Sandy nodded.

"But she ain't asleep mate." Bunny pointed out.

Everyone looked at Erida. She stood up and took the ring she was wearing off of her finger "HERE! You can have your stupid ring back!" and threw it at the wall causing it to break and shadder into a few peices. Then it hit me.

"Pitch is doing this!" I yelled "We have to make her snap out of it somehow!"

**-ERIDAS POV-**

"Jack. What did he mean by what was rightfully his?" I heard Tooths voice get fainter.

"What the?" The room faded to black "Whats going on?!" I stood up.

"You know how Manny created us-" I heard Jacks voice echo and then stop.

"What happened?!"

I heard a very familiar voice echo from behind me. "Hello Erida!"

I spun around only to find Pitch standing a few feet away from me.

"W-what do you want?"

"I want you to come with me back where you belong away from thses foolish guardians!"

"They aren't foolish they're my friends!"

Pitch started slowly walking towards me. With every step he took forward I took a step back.

"Stay away from me!"

"Hahaha I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to warn you."

"Warn me about what?" I stopped walking as he kept making is way towards me.

"Warn you about Frost. He's a troublemaker, he doesn't care about anyone but himself. He doesn't care for you, he never has and never will. You're just going to get hurt. He's just using you. And as for those other guardians they hardly even know you exist you mean nothing to them, You're just dirt under their feet."

Pitch was right in front of me at this point. "Face it Erida, you're getting too attached and right when you think you have it all you'll be left with nothing."

He put his hands on my shoulders and leaned in and whispered into my ear "You'll be all alone."

My eyes widened I took a deep breath "NO STOP IT! SHUT UP!" I violently shoved Pitch away from me. Pitch just laughed loudly letting it echo through my head. I screamed in fear as I covered my ears and closed my eyes.

I was trembling. I removed my hands from my ears and opened my eyes. Pitch was gone.

"I-is that it?!" I felt cold hands wrap around me from behind. It was Pitch.

"Just come with me girl and everything will be ok. You won't have to be afraid of being left alone. If you're with me you'll be happy."

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! LET ME GO!" I struggled to get out of his arms. Instead of me breaking free Pitch painfully gripped my arms and threw me on the ground. I caught myself with my hands and knees. I was breathing heavily from struggling and screaming.

"You're blinded by this feeling you call love. I am your real friend here. Believe me when I say this, Jack is worthless he is-"

I laughed "Pitch you're pathetic.."

"Hm?"

"I said you're pathetic! You're threatened by Jack and the guardians!" I stood up.

"You're wrong about them. They're amazing and they would never do anything to hurt me or anyone else! Unlike you! You're a sorry excuse for a so called friend!"

I walked up to Pitch and he took a step back. "Pitch I don't need you or you're help! HERE!" I slipped the ring off of my finger that he had given me before. "You can have your stupid ring back!" I threw the ring at him but he ducked allowing the ring to pass by him and bounce off the wall onto the floor into pieces.

Pitch stared at the ring on the ground and then gave me a disgusted look. He chuckled and walked up to me. He took grabbed my face with both of his hands.

"If this is how you want it to be then so be it, I'll leave you alone."

I jerked away and fell on the ground. Then Pitch backed away and blended into the darkness.

"Erida?!" I heard Jacks voice

"Eida! Snap out of it!"

I closed my eyes and opened them after a few seconds. Jack and the other guardians were in front of me. I was on the floor with Jack holding me by the arms.

I gasped "Jack!" I hugged him and buried my face in his chest. And cried a little. Jack hugged me back and held me in a tight embrace. The others stepped back giving me and Jack space.

"Jack I was so scared..." He brushed my hair.

"It's alright Erida... I will never let him hurt or touch you..."  
I removed my head from Jacks chest and ran my fingers up to his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Jack tenderly kissed me back. I Heard a few gasps from the guardians around me and Jack. I opened my eyes and realized what I ahd done and jerked away from our kiss.

Jack opened his eyes and had immediately had an embarrassed look on his face. I bit my bottom lip and looked at the other guardians who all had shocked expressions except for Bunny.

Me and Jack laughed and stood up. He turned to everyone "Uhaha... I can explain-"

North shook his expression off of his face. "No need to explain I didn't see anything." He then gave me and Jack a wink. Sandy flew up in the air with two thumbs up. Tooth gave us a big smile and Bunny just grinned and shook his head. Everyone was approving me and Jack? That was a lot easier than I thought it would be. I guess its because they didn't know that we almost had sex.. I was looking down at the ground and noticed my hand my eyes widened I lifted my hand up and remembered I had thrown away the ring that tamed my powers.. I could've killed Jack by touching him like that just now!

"Jack!"

Jack faced me quickly. "Can we talk?"

"Uhm.. yeah but can we talk about what just happened first? Not the kiss but the nightmare you just had."

"It was Pitch. He was trying to manipulate me.. I stood up to him" Jack smiled at that.

"He told me he wouldn't bother me again but I honestly don't believe him." Then everyone frowned.

Tooth spoke "He probably isn't going to stop until he has what he wants."

"Yes Pitch is strong." North said.

Then Bunny spoke "But we are stronger"

"Because we fight together." Jack finished the sentence. Sandy was in the background with a reassuring smile.

"You guys I-" I was cut off by a voice no one wanted to hear.

"Why isnt this sweet? All the guardians teaming up to fight against me all for a girl they've only known for 4 days."

"Pitch!?" Jack yelled.

**End of Chapter 12! Sorry I thought it was gonna be a funny one but there were too many things I needed to add to it sorry about that! But things are getting interesting! Stay tuned ;D **

**lol jk that was stupid. But just be patient for the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is Chapter 12 Please enjoy this one even thought its short!**

**-JACKS POV-**

"Why isnt this sweet? All the guardians teaming up to fight against me all for a girl they've only known for 4 days."

"Pitch!?" I yelled and stood up looking around the room.

All the other guardians prepared themselves for a battle. North took out his swords, Bunny got his boomerangs out, Tooth clinched her fists, and Sandy formed two whips.

"Jack.." Erida stood next to me. I looked at her, she was afraid.

"Listen Erida you can't be afraid, you have to know I-We will not let Pitch hurt you."

She nodded but I could still see fear in her eyes.

"Show yourself Pitch!" Bunny spat out.

Pitch just sadistically laughed, then black sand began appearing in the middle of the room in front of everyone. The sand was spinning in a circular motion and then it cleared up leaving Pitch standing with his hands behind his back.

I got ready to point my staff at him until I realized.. I didn't have it.

"But where? My staff, what did I do with my staff?!" I was mainly talking to Erida hoping she would know but no one replied. I spun in a circle looking at every corner in the room trying to find it.

"Looking for something Frost?" I turned and my eyes widened.

"How did you?"

Pitch revealed that he was holding my staff.

"You shouldn't leave your belongings un attended they could fall in to the wrong hands."

I clinched my fists. I noticed he was referring to Erida and using my staff as an example.

"Pitch!" Erida spoke up. "You said you'd leave us alone!"

"Correction my dear Erida I said I would leave you alone." He grinned.

"Pitch vhat do you vant?!"

" Its not a want but a need. I need someone specifically." He smiled.

"You said you'd leave leave Erida alone!" Tooth yelled.

"Shut it Tooth Fairy! Its not Erida I need. Its Jack." He pointed at me, I backed up a few steps glaring at him. Everyone including Erida got even angrier than they were before.

"Well y' can't have him!" Bunny yelled.

he ignored Bunny "Oh come on Jack, We would make a great team, what goes together better than darkness and ice? Remember?!"

"I told you already Pitch! I am not interested in teaming up with you."

"Just give me my staff back and leave us alone."

"Jack we wouldn't want an accident to happen like last time!" Pitch held up my staff and bent it but he didn't break it. Yet.

I stepped forward a little.

"G-Go ahead and break it! I know you won't because without it I'm useless. And you need me."

Pitch lowered my staff. "Very well Frost." Pitch backed up into the dark side of the room and made an illusion on every wall of his shadow.

Everyone looked around nervously not sure where he would show up. Then Bunny noticed a shadowed figure come out of the darkness behind Erida.

"LOOK OUT!" he yelled as he threw a boomerang Erida turned around surprised. Pitch easily knocked the boomerang off course with my staff and quickly grabbed Erida. She struggled but couldn't escape his grasp.

"Erida!" I said and took a few steps forward. "Pitch-Let-Her-Go-Now" I commanded.

"Well Frost if you come with me I will simply set her free and never harm her again."

"Jack n-" Erida tried to speak but Pitch covered her mouth with his hand.

"Jack no don't listen to him, he's trying to manipulate you!" Tooth warned me. I looked at Bunny, Sandy, Tooth and North. They all looked like they had no hope. Then I looked at Erida she was full of anger and fear. Then I stared at Pitch he had a blank expression.

" you have to let her go firs-" Bunny pulled me back by the arm.

"What are y' thinkin'' Frostbite? Don't give in."

"But I have to or Er-"

"Frost if you wont make up your own mind then I'll make it up for you!" He threw my staff to me and I caught it, but before I could attack Pitch was out the window on one of his nightmare horses flying off into the distance.

"If you want her so bad then come get her!" He yelled.

I began to make my way to the window as fast as I could. I was about to leave until I heard Tooth scream. I turned around to find the other four guardians surrounded by those nightmare wolves.

"You guys!" I was going to help them but North interrupted me.

"Jack go get her! Ve vill be ok!"

"Yeah Frostbite go get Erida back we will catch up with you later!"

Tooth and Sandy nodded at me. I smiled and jumped out the window and flew in the direction I saw Pitch and Erida go. Unfortunately my trip wouldn't be that easy about 5 wolves followed me out the window. I took a deep breath and summoned the wind to push me further and faster.

**End of Chapter 13! You can expect a long chapter tomorrow with a fight scene. And a shocking scene! :O **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14! Been waiting for this one! Enjoy!**

**-JACKS POV-**

I smiled and jumped out the window and flew in the direction I saw Pitch and Erida go. Unfortunately my trip wouldn't be that easy about 5 wolves followed me out the window. I took a deep breath and summoned the wind to push me further and faster.

That did not help, the wolves kept up with me. At that moment I got an idea. I clutched on to my staff and summoned a blizzard to begin. The wind got violently faster and there was lighting and thunder within the dark clouds in the grey sky.

"Now to lose those wolves!" I flew up into the dense clouds. I couldnt tell if they followed me or not so I stopped in mid air and looked around.

"That was easier than I thought.." The wolves were gone. I then made my way to where Pitch and Erida were headed.

-ERIDAS POV-

"Let me go!" I struggled in the black sand like ropes I was tied up in.

"No use struggling girl."

I was with Pitch and we were on a black horse heading only god knows where.

"You said you would leave me alone!"

"Hm? Oh yes, that was a lie."

I rolled my eyes. "Well obviously!"

I gasped and looked up into the sky when I heard a loud clash of thunder and flash of lightning. Pitch looked up in the sky with me.

"Looks like Jacks on his way." He laughed.

The wind picked up and snow started to fall. I closed my eyes and whispered.

"Jack please be alright..."

I opened my eyes and looked around.

"Where are we?" We were on a cliff covered with snow and below the cliff was a fast running river. The horse we were on slowed down and stopped on the cliff. Pitch grabbed me by the arm and threw me off of the horse on to the ground.

"Now we wait." He blankly said

I sat up and looked into the sky at the falling snow, the wind still blowing violently.  
"Pitch."

He looked at me.

"Can I ask you something? Who was I before I became what I am now?"

Pitch glared at me. "Surley you remember. Because I don't know."

I sighed and looked away. "Unfortunately I don't know."

I turned back at him. "What about my powers? How do I control them? I don't have the ring anymore so I could kill anything I touch or anything that touches me."

Pitch glared at me. "You know what your powers do, all you have to do is think about what you want to do with them."

I nodded but I had no idea what he meant by that.

I began to shiver in the cold. I was still in my white spaghetti strap nightgown, and I had no shoes on.

Pitch turned and looked at me and rolled his eyes. He snapped his fingers and the ropes I was in disappeared and Black sand started to circle me.

"What?!" I stood up and tried to back away from the sand but it followed me. In seconds the sand engulfed me I couldnt see what was happening I saw nothing but darkness.

The sand cleared and I was in a new dress, a warmer dress. I was wearing a long flowing dress, it was covered with black lace and it went just above my chest, so my shoulders were uncovered. But the rest had laced long sleeves. Along with that on my feet were uncomfortable black heels.

"There now stop with that annoying shivering." Pitch said and turned away.

**-JACKS POV-**

After I lost the wolves I followed the faint trail of black sand.

"Don't worry Erida I'm coming." I told myself to try and keep going.

After a long 5 minutes I made it to my destination.

"Why would Pitch bring Erida out here?" I looked down and saw Pitch standing next to his nightmare horse and Erida about 7 feet behind him.

I quickly flew down on the ledge they were standing on.

"Erida!" she turned to me.

"Jack!" She attempted to run but a black rope made of sand appeared around her and she fell to the ground.

"Pitch! Let her go!"

Pitch turned and faced me with a evil grin.

"Its about time you show up frost. We were starting to think you had forgotten about us!"

I quickly swung me staff at Pitch sending lightning like ice right at him. He dodged it and with the wave of his hand black sand came flying at me, I hit the black sand with more ice and it went flying at Pitch, this time it got him, he went flying back. Pitch landed on his back in the snow.

I took advantage of this time and ran to Erida. "Erida! Don't worry I've got you!" I began to untie her from the ropes she was in. But before I could finish something rammed into me and I was sent to the ground on my back.

"Jack!" I could hear Erida's worried voice.

"Ugh..." I stood up and saw that what hit me was a nightmare wolf. And it wasn't alone four more wolves stood behind it aggressively growling.

Pitch was standing behind me laughing.

"Are you afraid Jack?"

"I'm not afraid of you." I looked at Erida, I could tell what she was doing, she was untying herself, then I glanced at Pitch, he was standing with his arms behind his back watching me.

"Oh is that true? You look afraid. You should give up while you're still in one piece. You're outnumbered one to five."

I kept backing up away from the wolves as they kept nearing towards me.

"And I should be afraid of that?" I laughed

"I mean how weak do you think I am? I kept stalling to buy Erida time. She was almost free.

I aimed my staff at one of the wolves.

"Enough talk boy! If you won't join me then you'll just have to die!" Pitch snapped his fingers and the wolves charged at me.

I shot ice at the wolf my staff was aimed at. That wolf died but the other four were still coming at me. I tried to shoot more ice at them but they were too fast and one of the wolves tackled me on to the ground. I dropped my staff and it slid towards Pitches feet.

"JACK!" I could hear Erida scream my name.

**-ERIDAS POV-**

"Jack!" I yelled for him, worried he may be hurt from the impact of that wolf. He was almost done untying me. Jack stood up and was holding his staff. I sighed in relief.

I wiggled my hands and realized how loose they were , I began attempting to untie myself. Jack looked up at me and noticed what I was doing and he tried to buy me some time. I was almost out of the binds. I stopped and looked up when I heard Pitch yell at Jack.

"Enough talk boy! If you won't join me then you'll just have to die!" Pitch snapped his fingers and I saw all the wolves charge at Jack. Luckily Jack was able to get rid of one of them but the other four were still there and going right for him.

I continued to untie myself. I was finally free. I stood up and spun to face Jack but I was too late one of the wolves had already tackled him and began attacking him.

"JACK!" I screamed and ran towards him.

I stopped running when one of the wolves ran at me. It lunged, I ducked and held out my hands covering my face. I felt the slightest touch of the sand and that was it. That was all I felt. I looked up and the wolf that was once lunging for me was gone. The other 3 wolves and Pitch stared at me. I looked down at my hands.

"I killed it?"

Pitch suddenly got angry and yelled "Kill her!" All three wolves ran at me.

Instead of being afraid I ran straight at them. Right before one of the wolves got me I jumped as high as I could into the air dodging all 3 of them some how. I landed on my feet and then fell and rolled. I breathed and looked behind me. Once the wolf noticed I jumped over it, it stopped and the wolf behind it ran into it causing them both to disappear, and the last wolf stopped and turned around growling at me.

I stood up and brushed myself off. "Wow Pitch those wolves are just as dumb as you!" I laughed.

Pitch glared at me and snapped his fingers the last wolf disappeared into thin air.

"E-Erida.."

"Jack!" I turned around and ran up to Jack. I knelt next to him. He coughed up a little bit of blood.

Jack had scratches on his face and he was bleeding from his side. And there was blood on the corner of his mouth.

"Jack. Y-you're gonna be ok!"

Jack smiled "I know" his eyes fluttered open.

"Jack!" I said happily crying a little. Jack wrapped one arm around my shoulders and he used his other hand to put pressure on his wound. we both stood then he let go of me.

Pitch laughed. "Jack you look awful! You can't imagine how much joy that brings me!" Pitch knelt down and picked up Jacks staff and started to walk towards us. At this point me and Jack were on the edge of the cliff. I stepped in front of Jack trying to keep Pitch from harming him.

"You think you're going to escape and everything is going to be ok. Well you're wrong." Pitch stopped. "Because this is just the beginning." He lifted Jacks staff and rammed it into a small crack that was in the cliff. The crack got bigger and made its way towards me and Jack. The crack went all the way to the edge and then down the cliff. The part of the cliff me and Jack were standing on began to shift. I gasped.

"Jack we need to-" All of a sudden I was shoved forward. I fell on my side and looked up, Jack was standing alone on the edge.

"Jack come on!" I stood up and started to run towards him.

"Erida no! Both of us can't be on the cliff or it was give way!" I froze.

"Jack try to walk over here!"

Jack lifted his foot and the earth shifted more under his feet. "I-I don't think I can!"

"PITCH!" I turned around "Give me Jacks staff!"

Pitch laughed. "If you wan it come and get it." He lifted the staff higher than last time and pinned it deeper into the crack.

My eyes widened at the sound of the cliff collapsing. I turned around to see Jack falling with the rest of the ledge.

"ERIDA!"

I ran to the edge of the cliff and slid onto my knees and bent over the cliff.

"JACK!" I screamed his name and reached for his hand as he reached for mine. Our fingertips touched but it was too late he slipped right through my fingers.

"NOOOO! JACK!" I screamed as tears ran down my cheek, I watched Jack fall. I stood up and turned around as fast as I could and was surprised when I saw Pitch standing right behind me with Jacks staff up in the air with both of his hands on each end of the staff, he was ready to hit me with it but I grabbed the staff with both of my hands. Now it was just a matter of strength. Clearly Pitch was stronger he was slowly pushing me off the cliff. Me and Pitch froze when we heard three familiar voices yell.

"ERIDA!"

Me and Pitch looked up and saw North, Tooth, Bunny and Sandy in.. a Sleigh?

"ERIDA LOOK OUT!" Bunny stood up and threw one of his boomerangs at Pitch.

Instead of Pitch just simply getting hit by the boomerang. He pushed me and let go of the staff, that I held on to while he dodged Bunny's attack. I was falling off the cliff.

I was screaming for my life. As I fell I held on to Jacks staff and cried I was wishing he was there. I was wishing that he would come out of no where and save me like he always does.

"ERIDA!" I could hear everyone yelling my name but it was too late to save me. Before I knew it I hit the icy cold water. It was freezing cold it was a blistering pain. I couldnt yell and I didn't fight against the current. I let the river take me where ever it wanted. This it for me.

This is the end.

**There you go! Chapter 14! Do you think Jacks alive? Or dead and what do you thinks gonna happen to Erida? Review and let me know!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15! Very emotional chapter prepare yourself! **

**-ERIDAS POV-**

It was dark... and cold. I was scared and alone again. "Why does this keep happening to me?"

"What have I done to deserve this?"

"Erida you're not alone." I heard a males voice but.. it wasn't Pitch's voice or Jacks or.. well I have never heard this person before in my life.

My eyes shot open and I gasped for air. I rolled over on my stomach and coughed up water. I breathed heavily and sat up and hugged myself.

"How did I live through that?... I should be dead right now.."

I shivered and looked around. I had been brought to land by the rivers current. I didn't know where I was and I had no idea how long I had been out for. The other guardians didnt seem to be near me. I looked down at Jacks staff that was next to me. I picked it up and held on to it tight.

"Jack.. I hope you're ok somehow." I let a tear roll down my cheek. I decided to follow the river and see where it would take me.

I was walking and stumbeling in the deep snow, I had lost my shoes in the river so my feet were uncomfortable, I was still wet and very very cold. I sighed, the sun was setting and it would start to get colder by the hour. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw something about 20 feet in front of me. I squinted my eyes and started to walk towards it, as the figure came in to view it started to look like..

"Please don't let that be what I think it is!" My walk turned in to a run and when I got close enough the I could clearly see the figure was Jack.

"Jack!?" I yelled to him but he didn't respond. When I got up to him I dropped his staff and whispered "Jack.." I knelt down to him.

Jacks face was paler than usual and his cuts and scratches were still bleeding barley, and he was still wet. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving.

I hesitated but I lowered my head to his chest to listen for a heart beat. I gasped and my eyes widened. Jack wasn't breathing.

"Erida?!" I could hear Bunny, North, and Tooth calling my name. I guess they had the same idea to follow the river.

I focused my attention back on Jack. Tears threatened to fall.

"J-Jack!?" I grabbed hold of his shoulders. "Jack!" I shook him a little.

"Erida!" Their voices got closer, I glanced behind me and saw Tooth, North, Sandy and Bunny running up to me.

I turned and looked at Jack. I lifted him up and shook him again, his body was lifeless.

"Jack no.. no this can't be happening!"

The guardians finally caught up to me. Bunny spoke "Erida are you alright?"

Then North spoke "Vheres Jack-" North stopped talking and I heard Tooth and Bunny gasp.

I started crying. I hugged Jacks lifeless body and clinged on to his hoodie.

I turned my head towards the guardians. Tooth had her face buried in Bunnys chest while he was hugging her, North and Sandy looked like they were about to cry.

"N-North! You have to save him! Jack can't be dead! He just can't be!"

Tooth looked up and Bunny let her go. North walked up to me. "Let me see Jack."

I handed Jack to him and stood up. Bunny put his hand on my shoulder, I looked at him and he pulled me in to a hug. I started to cry even more.

"J-Jacks really d-dead and its all my f-fault!" Bunny patted my back. "It's not your fault."

I heard Tooth speak in an unsteady voice. "It's definitely not your fault Erida. It's Pitch's."

I shivered and he held me tighter. "You're freezin' cold!

I couldn't find the strength to respond. I was so weak and cold. I just closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**-BUNNYS POV-**

All of a sudden Erida's body became limp. "Waoh..." Tooth and sandy looked at me with worried looks. "Its ok I think she just passed out.." I

positioned her in my arms so I could hold her better.

Sandy floated over to North and made a snowflake figure followed by a question mark.

Then Tooth spoke. "North is Jack.."

North stood up holding Jacks lifeless body. "Jack is dead."

My heart dropped. Jack was actually dead and there was nothing we could do about it.

Tooth looked at the ground and a few tears fell down her cheek. Sandy had an angry look. And North looked like he was full of despair.

"Come. Ve need to go back to the North Pole."

I nodded. Tooth flew over and picked up Jacks stand. We all slowly made our way to North's sleigh. This was going to be a long trip back the Pole.

We all got in the sleigh. The sun had went down and the moon had risen. Snow started to gently fall. I looked up in to the sky. "I'm sorry Frostbite."

**End of Chapter 15! Sorry it's short I didnt have a lot of time today but I wanted to update so here you go! So Jacks really dead! How does that make you feel? And What do you think everyone is going to do next? Pleae review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16! Here you go!**

**-ERIDAS POV-**

I slowly opened my eyes. My breathing was unsteady and I had a head ache. My eyes burned a little from all the crying I had done. I slowly sat up and got out of bed. I walked out of the room in to the hallway. It was awkwardly quiet. I went to go check Norths office but no one was there so I then went to check the main room in the middle of the work shop.

When I walked in to the room all the guardians, yeti's and elves were gathered on the opposite side of the room. It was unusually dark but they had candles lit. Everyone was holding hands and looking down.

"They're mourning Jack..." I said to myself

Instead of going over there I waited until the room cleared. I made my way to where everyone was. When I got there the candles were mainly around a certain tile on the floor. The shape was a hexagon with a figure in it that looked like Jack. I fell to my knees and stared blankly at the design.

"It's not fair..." I was preventing myself from crying. "You d-didn't have to die. It's m-my fault!" I only let silent sobs escape my mouth. I placed my hand on the tile and traced the hexagon and then the figure that looked like Jack. I formed my hand into a fist  
"Y' feelin' alright?"

I gasped and spun around. It was just Bunny.

"Y-yeah.. you know considering.

"Yeah I know"

"Its all just so confusing."

"We're all lost with out him.. He wasn't just a friend he's family."

"I-I just don't know what I'm going to do without him.."

"Y' really cared for him. Didn't you?"

"I think it was more like I was in love with him."

"In love with him?"

"Yes! I know it's crazy, and me and him didn't know each other very long. Its funny actually it was like love at first sight! When I saw him I swear it felt like I had a heart beat for once, I would get butterflies in my stomach, and I would just want to do back flips and-" I giggled. "I just wanted to scream his name, and he never left my thoughts, I was always thinking about him."

"And thats love." Bunny asked

"I-I don't know what else to call it"

Bunny smiled at me. I smiled back.

An awkward silence fell upon the room.

I took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Uhm.. Bunny. Where is Jacks bod- Where is Jack?"

"In the infirmary. But I don't think you'd want to see him."

"I do want to see him. Please." I begged and Bunny gave me a sad look.

"Alright, but try not to cry please or you'll make me cry." Bunny joked around just a little to try and make me feel better.

I stood up and let Bunny escort me to the infirmary. We stopped outside the door.

"He's in there."

"Is anyone else in there with him?"

"No, its ok you can go in there."

I took a deep breath and walked in to the room. Bunny stayed out and closed the door behind me. I got scared when I saw Jack laying on the infirmary bed. Tears started to fall.

I walked up to the bed and clutched on to Jacks limp hand. He was paler than normal his whole body was tinted blue. I ran my fingers through his hair. His hair was still soft and smooth.

"J-Jack... I miss you. Why did this have to happen, why couldn't it have been me instead."

I buried my face in his hoodie and cried in to it. I cried for a few minutes and then pulled away from him.

I laughed sarcastically "Jack you left everyone alone.. Tooth, Bunny, Sandy, North, Me.. Jamie-" My eyes widened "Oh no Jamie! He probably thinks we abandoned him!" I blinked trying to get the tears out of my eyes and looked down at Jack one last time.

"If only I knew how to use my powers properly I could have saved you. But its too late now.."

I cupped my hand on his cheek and leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

I quickly walked up to the door and wiped my tears away. I walked out of the room Bunny was still standing there.

"Y' alright mate?"

"I-I'm fine. But theres something I need to do!"

"And what exactly would that be?"

"I need to go see Jamie! The day me and Jack were attacked we promised Jamie we would see him again.. I don't want him to think bad about Jack.. not when he's gone. Not when its my fault." I looked down a little. Bunny sighed.

"Its probably a good idea to tell Jamie what happened. Come on follow me."

I followed Bunny into Norths office.

"What are we doing in here?"

"I'm gonna get y' something so y' can go see Jamie."

Bunny began opening drawers and cabinets searching for something.

I watched him look around the room.

"Where is everyone?"

"Thye're at Tooths place doin' somethin' I offered to stay here with you."

"Oh, thank you.. That reminds me I never got to see my memories.."

"I found it!" Bunny yelled. "Oh sorry mate. I'm pretty sure Tooth wouldn't mind, would y' rather see Jamie or Tooth first?"

"I'll go see Jamie, he needs to know."

Bunny nodded and lifted his hand, he was holding two snow globes.

"Snow globes?"

"Yeah they're magical, Y' just say where y' wanna go and then smash it on to the ground. A portal will open up and all you have to do is walk through it."

"Oh well that sounds easy enough..."

"It is easy. When you're done visiting Jamie just say Tooth Palace. Thats where everyone will be."

"What about you?"

"Oh I've got my tunnels to travel in, they're quick and just as easy. I'd take you to Jamies myself but I have to go meet up with everyone."

"Ok."

Bunny handed me the two snow globes.

"I won't be long.."

"Take as long as you need, just be safe."

"I will be. Thank you Bunny. For everything.." Bunny smiled.

I took a deep breath. "B-Burgess" the snow globe in my hand started to glow so I threw it on the ground as hard as I could and a portal appeared right before my eyes, it retracted a bright light and was spinning in a spiral motion. "Waoh.."

Bunny watched me. I hesitated but walked in to it, and on the other side was a quiet neighborhood. The portal behind me closed.

I took a deep breath. "Now time to find out which house is Jamie's.

**End of chapter 16!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17! :D prepare yourself! **

**-ERIDAS POV-**

I looked around the quiet neighborhood hoping to recognize one of the houses. None so far seemed familiar so I began wandering around. I noticed there were names written on the mail boxes for every home.

"Wish I knew Jamie's last name..."

I was looking left from right at every house there. No house caught my attention until I came across a red two story house. I stared at it for a while then looked at the mail box that read 'Bennett' .

"Jamie.. Bennett? Well I'm not too sure but it's worth a try..."

I stumbled through the snow until I got to the house. "If this is Jamie's home then-" I looked up at the house on the second story. "Then that's Jamie's room!" I pointed at the window.

"Now let me think... I can't knock on the door or else no one would see me. I can't fly to the window..." I looked around the yard for something small and harmless to throw at the window I believed was Jamie's. I grinned when I found a few rocks on the sidewalk in front of the house. "This should get his attention!"

I looked up at the window and aimed before throwing the first rock. The rock hit the window producing a quiet thud. "Gotta throw a little harder..." I closed one eye and aimed at the window again and tossed the second rock even harder. That time there was a louder noise produced. Jamie didn't come to the window. I sighed "That was my last rock.".

"M-maybe theres a latter somewhere? The backyard maybe?" I wandered into the backyard. There was no ladder just laying around but there was a shed. "Hopefully theres a ladder in there."

I rushed up to the shed and slowly reached for the door and pushed it open. I sighed in relief "At least its not locked." I walked into the shed. It was old and creepy there were gardening tools everywhere. I could hardly see what was in the shed, the only light I had was the moonlight. I walked around in the shed. "Theres gotta be a latter around here somewhe-" I stopped speaking when I tripped over something and fell. Dust went flying everywhere. I coughed and sat up to see what I had tripped over. To my luck what I had tripped over was the ladder. "Oh thank goodness." I picked up the ladder and dragged out into the yard where I had more light.

When I was walking I stopped and looked up into the sky at the moon. I smiled at it, somehow the moon made me feel safer and happier. After smiling at the moon I began to focus on the task at hand.

I carried the ladder into the front yard. I positioned the ladder up and extended it out and propped it against the house. "That wasn't so hard.". I took a deep breath and exhaled and began making my way up the ladder to the window.

When I got to my destination I looked into the window. The room was blue and there were a few toys everywhere. Then I saw Jamie, he was on a computer in the far right corner of his room typing something. I smiled and knocked on the window. Jamie spun around in his computer chair and looked right at me then he gave me a big smiled. He jumped out of his chair to the window, unlocked it and then opened it for me.

"E-Erida! I thought you guys forgot about me!" Jamie pulled me into a hug.

"Jamie! I have so many things to tell you!"

We released from the hug and he allowed me in to his room. We both sat down on his bed.

"Wheres Jack?" He asked with worried filled eyes.

"Jack is-He-." I sighed, I didn't know how to tell Jamie that one of his best friends had died.

Tears threatened to fall.

"Erida? What happened?! Wheres Jack?" Jamie raised his voice a little starting to get scared.

"After you left for school Jack took me into the woods to his lake. We were fine until-Until Pitch showed up."

Jamie's eyes widened.

"He attacked me and Jack and we had to go to Norths, we weren't able to stay and visit. I'm sorry I didn't want you to be mad."

A few tears rolled down my cheek.

"I wouldn't be mad at you guys for something like that. B-but is Jack alright?"

More tears started to fall I couldn't find the exact words, so I shook my head slowly.

Jamie gasped, I see a few tears form in his eyes.

"I-I don't understand?!" Jamie yelled a little and tears rolled down his face.

"Jamie. Jacks not coming back." I closed my eyes and looked down.

Jamie tightly clutched on to the blankets on the bed.

I looked back up at Jamie. Tears were constantly falling from his eyes.

"Jamie I-" In the middle of my sentence Jamie hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Jamie it's all my fault- If Jack wouldn't had met me then he would still be alive. I'm so-sorry!"

Jamie didn't reply he just held me tighter.

There was long silence except our sobs. I felt Jamie tense up, he gripped on to me even tighter.

"J-Jamie are you ok?" I was about to pry him off of me until I heard a familiar voice.

"Hello Erida." Followed by a laugh.

Jamie let go of me an backed up into the wall. I turned around to see Pitch standing in the corner of Jamie's room.

"Pitch what are you doing here?! You got your revenge so leave us alone! You've done enough damage!"

"Oh you thought killing off Jack was all I wanted? Well you're wrong. I've got bigger plans Erida! And I don't plan on letting anyone stand in my way!"

"What do you mean?"

Pitch appeared in front of me, I flinched a little when he grabbed my arm.

"Let me go!" I fought back but he just threw me on the ground. I heard a muffled scream from Jamie. I jumped up to find that Pitch was holding Jamie in his arms, covering his mouth so he wouldn't scream.

"Pitch you let him go!" I stood up and ran at Pitch but black sand shot right at me and threw me back at the ground.

I propped myself up looking at Pitch make his way out the window with Jamie in his arms. My vision was blurry and I felt dizzy.

Jamie was able to free his mouth for a few moments to yell my name before Pitch covered back up his mouth.

"ERIDA-"

I became sleepy, so sleepy I couldn't move or even talk. I was only able to whisper. "J-Jamie! No..." My eyelids became heavy. Right before I lost consciousness I remember seeing Pitch go out the window with Jamie but that's all I saw. I dropped my head on to the hard ground and fell in to a deep sleep.

**End of Chapter 17! What do you thinks gonna happen? **

**A) Jack will come back to life somehow and be a hero!**  
**B) The Big 4 will return in enough time to save Erida and Jamie!**  
**C) Pitch will hurt Jamie! **  
**D) Erida will be the hero!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18! **  
**I also want to thank everyone who is reviewing and favouriting and following this story! It means a lot to me! Thank you all!**

**-AT TOOTH PALACE-**

North and Sandy stood silently waiting for Tooth to return. North stared blankly at the ground, his eyes seemed no longer full of wonder, now they were dull and full of sadness. Sandy was just as depressed as anyone else over Jacks death but he tried his best to cheer everyone up.

The Tooth Palace was not full of life with small tooth faries flying around chirping to everyone in a happily manner. Now it was completely silent. The tooth faries were not hyper or flying around crazily like usual, they were still delivering coins and collecting teeth but you could see the depression weighing them down.

North looked over at Sandy who was waving at a few faries attempting to get them to smile when a hole appeared in the middle of the tower and large rabbit ears peeked out.  
Bunny hopped out of the hole and looked at North then at Sandy.

"Hello Bunny." North sadly greeted Bunny.

Sandy gave a small wave.

"Hey mate." He spoke to North then waved at Sandy. "Wheres Tooth?"

"Tooth vent to get E-" Everyone turned their attention to Tooth who came flying on to the tower shouting "I found them!"

"F-found what exactly?" Bunny asked then looked at what was in Tooth's hands. Tooth was holding a small golden box that contains teeth for someone.

"Whos teeth are those?"

"Oh hi Bunny. These are Erida's teeth, so when she came she could see her memorie- Wheres Erida at?"

Everyone looked up noticing that Erida wasn't with Bunny.

"Oh she had to go speak to Jamie about somethin' . I gave her a few of North's globes."

North looked up like he was about to protest but he ignored it.

"Oh ok well hopefully she will be joining us soon."

"She should be here soon..." Bunny replied to Tooth.

Tooth sighed and looked down with a sad expression. A few tooth faries flew up to her and started chirping. Tooth looked up an smiles.

"I'm fine, thank you." Tooth looked at the other three guardians. "It's just not the same with out Jack. If he were here he would be flying around causing some type of chaos, making everyone smile and laugh." Tooth giggled a little an a tear fell down her face. "I miss him."

North put a hand on her shoulder. "Jack is missed by all of us. But all we can do is try to be happy, thats vhat he vould vant us to do."

Everyone, including North and the tooth faries smiled.

"You're actually right about that North." Tooth's smile grew larger.

Sadly this joyful moment was short lived. Everyone gasped and looked around the room wide eyed when they heard a familiar wicked, evil laughter echo through out the entire Tooth Palace.

Bunny spoke. "Pitch must have gotten to Erida!"

"Everyone to the sleigh!" North yelled.

Bunny was the first to quickly jump in the sleigh despite his terrible fear pf heights. Everyone else piled into the sleigh and North yelled. "Hold on everyone!"

And with that they all took off into the sky. North threw a globe making a portal appear that lead them to Burgess.

When they arrived at Burgess they flew right for Jamie's house. When they arrived all 4 guardians snuck in through the window.

Everyone was surprised when they found Erida lying on the floor passed out, thrashing around, having a nightmare.

Bunny ran up to her and lifted her up, she fought in his grasp. "Erida wake up!" He shook her a little then looked at Sandy "Sandy can y' help her?!" Sandy shrugged his shoulders and formed up golden sand and sent it over to Erida. Bunny laid her back down. The golden sand hovered over her head for a few minutes, Erida was calm but then the golden sand formed back into black sand. Everyone looked at Erida with no hope.

"I guess ve have to vait until her nightmare is over." North suggested.

Tooth gasped. "Wait! We can take over her nightmare with this!" Tooth held up the tiny golden box. "Bunny catch!" She tossed the box to Bunny. He caught it and stared at the front of it, the picture of the girl looked similar to Erida but only she had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"C-can we show her, her memories while she's asleep?"

Tooth nodded quickly and everyone seemed to be curious to see if it would work.

"Put it in the palm of her hand Bunny."

Bunny looked down and placed the box of teeth in Erida's hand. To everyone's amazement the box began to glow brightly. And Erida calmed down and looked peaceful.

"It vorked!" North spoke.

Sandy clapped his hands and smiled.

Tooth clasped her hands together and giggled "I knew it would work!"

Bunny lifted Erida off the floor "Well lets get her back in to the sleigh- W-wait a minute? Wheres Jamie?!"

Everyone's eyes widened as they looked around the room.

"Pitch must have him..." North claimed an tightened his fists.

"Come ve can't go back to the Tooth Palace. Ve must go to Pitch's lair and save Jamie!"

Everyone nodded and jumped in the sleigh. Before they took off Bunny asked and gestured to Erida. "What about her?"

"She'll be fine. She's seeing her memories right now. She should wake up when the memories end." Tooth replied.

Bunny nodded and they all flew off on the sleigh heading for Pitched lair somewhere in the forest.

**-NORTHS WORKSHOP-**

In North's workshop all the yeti's and elves weren't working they were all still mourning the loss of their beloved Jack Frost. Phil, one of Jacks favourite yeti's went to go get Jack from the Infirmary to put him in a coffin.

Phil walked into the infirmary and looked straight at Jacks lifeless body. Jacks face still held a few cuts and scratches from the attack. Phil then frowned and walked over to his bed. Phil glanced over at Jacks staff that was leaning against the wall. Phil grunted something and sighed. He reached up and gently touched Jacks staff then clutched it.  
All of a sudden there was a flash of blue that came from the staff and Phil's hand became covered with ice and frost. Phil Jerked away and fell on the floor before it moved up his arm.

Phil looked at his hand with a confused and shocked face. He took his hand and smashed on the ground breaking off the thin layer of ice. Phil grabbed his hand attempting to warm it up but he froze when he heard a noise. It sounded like a desperate gasp for air. Phil grunted a little and stood up and was shocked to see Jack Frost breathing.

Phil was surprised and ecstatic he made a loud muffled sound and ran up to Jack and shook him to wake him up.

After a few shakes Jacks eyes shot wide open along with another desperate gasp. The both stared at each other wide eyed. Phil made a muffled noise again and pulled Jack in to a tight hug.

Jack a little confused began to hug Phil too. "P-Phil.. Wh-what happened?"

**YOU'RE WELCOME! lol everyone wanted Jack to come back so he did! **  
**Don't worry you will be able to see Erida's memories next chapter. **  
**Anyways I hoped you liked this chapter as much as I did!**  
**So what do you think is wrong with Jack? Why doesn't he remember anything?!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! I've been put of town for a few days but I'm back! I want to apologize for not updating but I'm not going anywhere any time soon so I'll be able to update more chapters! Thanks for reviewing and following!**

**Chapter 19! Here we go!**

**-ERIDAS POV-**

"JACK GRAB MY HAND!" I was screaming for Jack. I was allowing tears to fall down my face like a waterfall as I stretched out my hand to Jack who was standing on the edge of a cliff. While I made desperate attempts to save Jack he never even moved. He didn't attempt to grab hold of my hand he was just standing there staring at me with sad eyes.

"JACK PLEASE! YOU CAN'T DIE"

"Erida.." was all he was able to whisper before the edge of the cliff gave way and took Jack with it.

"JACK-" I started to run forward to the edge but I froze.

"W-why does this seem so familiar?!" I clutched onto my head trying to think. My eyes widened as I remembered. I failed to save Jack but he saved me. I failed to stop Pitch. I failed.

I started trembling, sobbing and crying. I hugged myself and fell to my knees.

"J-Jack I failed you!" I started crying louder. My mourning was interrupted by growling noises. I lifted my head turned to face a pack of Pitch's nightmare wolves.

"I don't remembering this happening... why is this all happening? This must be a nightmare...But-" I touched the snow I was sitting on then breathed in the cool air that flowed through the sky.

"This all seems so real... It doesn't feel like a nightmare. But then again-" I looked blankly at the wolves. I stood up clutching my fists.

"This isn't the time to be emotional.." I stood up facing the wolves giving them a glare.

"If this is real then I could get hurt badly.. but if its just a nightmare then I have nothing to worry about."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. After a second of silence my eyes snapped open and I charged towards the pack of wolves ready to fight off what I could.. I pulled my hand back and formed it into a fist ready to punch the first wolf. When I started running at them they began to run at me.

As I was running it seemed as if me an the world around me had slowed down. I could feel the blistering cold air hit my face an run through my hair. I could feel the warmth of my breath being released and revealed in front of me like a thin small cloud.

For brief second I could of sworn I heard.. felt something. A few seconds later there it was again. It was.. there was something. My eyes widened and my world sped up again. The wolves still charging at me, but that didn't stop me from advancing. What was throwing me off was what I could hear and feel. It wasn't familiar at all. It was... "A heart beat? B-but how?!" All of a sudden before my eyes. The world around me began to glow bright colors of white blue and green.

Then everything went white. When everything cleared up there was a new scenery.

I was in what looked like the park in Jamie's town.. I think it was called Burgess? But anyways. It must have been summer. There were kids running around and screaming and playing. But one person caught my attention.

It was girl who seemed like she was about 16 she.. looked exactly like me but she had dark silky straight brown hair that went down to her hips and bright bright baby blue eyes.

This girl was walking with a handsome looking boy. He had brown hair and was really tan with hazel eyes and he looked like he was in shape too.

"I-Is that me? That must be the heart beat I heard and felt." My eyes widened as I watched the couple hold hands walk to a shady area under a tree. They sat down and they got closer together and cuddled.

They seemed so happy. The boy said something and then they both began laughing. I smiled a little bit.

"Is this a dream? It must be." The boy and girl looked at each other then they both leaned in and kissed. Then my surroundings changed.

I was now in a graveyard... The girl from before was with the boy who I assumed was her boyfriend. They seemed a little sadder than before and they were both wearing formal black clothing.

Before the girl walked away the boy kissed her and handed her some roses. After the girl got the flowers she started to walk towards a gravestone. When she got there she dropped on to her knees and tears started to fall.

I walked up to the gravestone. The engravings read _'Mary Hensen 1974 - 2007'_  
The girl sobbed then looked up and spoke with a shaky voice "I-I miss you mom... I wish you were here... you were all I had left for a family..." Then she placed the rose down in front of the grave.

The girl lifted her hands and covered her face and started crying harder. The boy saw her crying and walked up to her. He reached out his hand and placed it on her shoulder.  
"Erida.."

My eyes widened.. "T-Thats me?!" I looked down at my hands and then up again "Could this be my memories?! That means the guardians found me!"

"Hey Erida everythings going to be alright." I focused back on me and the boy.

I looked up and gave a sad smile. "I-I know." She put her hand on top of his. "I know its been 5 years.. I just miss her so much..." I wiped my tears and stood up. The boy pulled me into a tight embrace. "But at least I'll always have you..." I buried my face into his chest.

The scenery started to change again.

"S-so does that mean I had a mother.. but she died when I was about ten? How did she die..." I thought to myself until a new scene appeared.

This time I was inside a house. My past self was sitting on the couch but I didn't look too happy. I looked mad and upset. I looked around the room. It was a nice house it was very clean and cozy. I saw a calendar on the wall that read December 3rd 2013.

"Its been a years since the last memory."

All of a sudden the phone in the house started to ring. My past self muted the TV and answered the phone. Without even saying hello I began yelling into the phone.

"Where are you at?! Do you know what time it is?! I have been here alone in this house all day! Why did you choose this day out of all of the other days to go out partying with your friends! You even sound drunk!... Just make it home safe and don't drive." I hung up the phone and walked back to the couch and laid down an started to cry a little.

I glanced over at the calendar and read closer it said _'Eridas 17th Birthday!'_

I frowned.. "I guess my boyfriend skipped out on my birthday... I had no one to spend it with."

The scene changed. It was the same day but hours later at night. I was pacing back and fourth nervously in front of the phone. Me and my past self were both startled when we heard a knock on the front door. We both cautiously walked to the front door.

I swung it open and spoke "Thank god you're home Dav-"

I stopped speaking when I noticed that there was a police officer at the door.

The officer took off his hat and spoke "Are you Erida Hensen? Dave Thompsons fiance' ?"

"Y-yes?"

"Ms. Hensen I'm sorry to tell you this but Dave Thompson has been in a car accident."

My past self gasped and covered her mouth. Her eyes widened and started to turn glossy.

"Is he alright?! Where is he I need to see hi-" She was cut off when the police officer put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry but was in the passenger seat, his friend was driving the vehicle. They both were intoxicated. The truck they were in was hit by another car on the freeway when they went into the wrong lane. The truck spun off the road into a tree. The driver lived with minor injuries but, was killed on impact. I'm sorry there was nothing we could do to save him.. I'm sorry for your loss."

Tears started to fall down my face and then down my hand that was covering my mouth still. I screamed out in disbelief of my fiance's death and fell to my knees. "NOOOO!"

The police officer immediately knelt down and tried to comfort me. But then the scene started to change again.

I stood shocked from what had just happened.

"So far I have no family, no obvious friends.. and now I have no fiance' the only person I had left in the world was gone and I was left all alone." I looked down saddened by what had happened.

The new area started to form it was the same graveyard close to the forest from before. It was night time and snowing. I looked over and saw myself again this time on my knees in front of a new gravestone that read _'Dave Thompson 1996 - 2013'_ I had one hand on the gravestone. I wasn't crying or anything I was staring blankly at it.

I'm guessing the funeral was over since it was night and I was the only person there.

I could tell my grip on the gravestone tightened because my hand started looking strained and it started shaking. I then released the gravestone and started slowly walking into the forest.

"Why am I going into the forest?!" I followed myself for a while until I stopped. I wasnt sure where we ended up but it was dark and cold.

My past self looked up into the sky at the full moon and at the falling snow. Tears started to roll down my face.

"I'm all alone.. again. I have no one left." My hands bawled up into a fist. "If only I had the power to save everyone I lost.. everyone who didn't deserve to die.. then everyone would be alive.." All of a sudden the moon started to brighten but then all of a sudden went dim when a familiar voice spoke.

"Oh so it is power you desire?"

I whispered to myself.. "Pitch?" then watched my past self look around desperately to fin the source of the voice.

Pitch finally crept out of the shadows in front of my past self.

"Then power you shall receive."

I watched hopelessly as Pitch reached out his hand towards my past self... before I could see what happened everything went black and I heard myself let out a blood curdling scream.

My shot open and I sat up. I was surrounded by Bunny, North, Tooth and Sandy. We were all in what I assumed was Norths sleigh.

I looked down to see what was in my hand, it was a little golden box.

"Did I just see my-my memories?" everyone slowly nodded.

"Did you guys see?..." They all looked at each other then shook their heads.

I sadly looked down. "...ok"

Tooth spoke. "Did you find out what you needed to know?"

I grinned a little "Yeah I did.. but-" My eyes widened when I realized what I just saw.

I whispered to myself "P-Pitch killed me?"

Everyone looked confused since they couldn't hear me. I spoke loud enough to where they could hear me. "Pitch he- He.. I think he killed me. He's the reason why I died!"

Everyone was shocked. The North spoke with anger "We will not let Pitch get away this time he's gone to far!"

Everyone nodded in agreement

And at that moment I realized I wasnt alone like I thought I was.. I'm not alone at all. I have all the family I'll need here with me.

**End of Chapter 19! To sum up Erida's past basically Erida didnt have much family. She never knew her father and her mom was all she had, she had no siblings aunts uncles cousins or grandparents. But when Erida was 10 her mom died from some sickness. So Erida was put into a foster family. The foster family wasn't cruel or anything and Erida did care for them like they cared for her but she just didn't like it because they werent her family. But then when she was 15 she met Dave Thompson they fell in love and when she was 16 he proposed to her and she moved in with him (Lol you know young love) but yeah her 17th birthday he was drunk got in a car accident and then everyone one she was basically close to died. After the funeral she was mourning him and went to calm down in the forest where she wished for power. Manny was about to grant her the wish in a more peaceful way until Pitch showed up and killed her. So yeah that's it! Next chapter will be more interesting!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ugh yeah this chapter is sooo late! but dont dont worry im not abandoning this story I have just been lazy and busy lol but so sorry for the wait! heres chapter 20!**

**-JACKS POV-**

My eyes snapped open and I let out a desperate gasp for air as I quickly sat up. After my rapid breathing settled down I blinked a few times to clear up my vision.

When my vision had cleared it took me no time to realize I was in the infirmary at North's workshop. I don't actually know why I was there but I decided to not ask many questions yet. I glanced over to see a familiar Yeti standing wide eyed next to my bed. Phil.

Suddenly my eyelids become heavy and began to close. I let out a painful moan, my head began to lean to the right, I properly sat myself up placing one hand on my head from my massive headache an propping myself up with my other hand.

"Ughhh...ow.." My eyes were half shut and I glanced at Phil who still looked dumbfounded.

"Phil? What happened? Why am I in the infirmary?" I gripped tighter onto my head from the pain.. "I-I feel terrible.. where is everyone at?"

Phil only responded with a quiet mumble and he quickly pulled me into a hug.

"Phil?" Now I was dumbfounded, whats up with the sudden hug? W-was I hurt badly or something? I'm not sure what happened but it must have been bad.. I decided to comfort Phil and hug him back.

After a minute or two Phil released me from the embrace.

"Phil. Why am I in the infirmary?" He did not answer, Phil just turned away slowly with a sad expression. "Well. If you're not gonna tell me I guess I'll have to ask North."

After that I threw the blanket off of my body. Instead of getting out of bed I froze as I looked down at my dark blue hoodie that was now covered in blood.

"Ph-Phil.." I looked up at Phil then back down at my torso. I inhaled a deep breath before slowly going through a painful process of removing my hoodie. What lied underneath my hoodie was nothing but blood covered bandages wrapped all over my abdomen.

I let out an almost silent gasp when I saw it. I looked over to my right and saw my staff leaning on the wall next to the bed. I quickly reached out for it and clutched to it tightly.

"I've got to find-" I threw my feet over the bed an stopped in mid sentence by a sharp pain coursing through my abdomen. I leaned forward, propping myself up with my staff and clutched tightly onto my side. Phil tried to assist me but I rejected him.

"Phil can y-you just bring me a new hoodie?.. I have to replace these bandages."

Phil gave me a small nod, took my hoodie and left the room.

I sighed deeply preparing myself to get up. Still holding onto my side and staff I was able to push myself up off of the bed letting out groans and moans.

After I was up on my feet I turned my body towards a medical cabinet. I started stumbling and making my way towards it.

When I got to it I leaned against the counter as I rummaged through the cabinet. Once I found new bandages, scissors, peroxide and a towel. I set my gathered supplies on the counter in front of me and turned cold water on in the sink. As the water was running I grabbed the scissors and cut the bandages letting them all fall to the ground. Underneath my bandages lied a large gash that was stitched but still barely bleeding.

I grabbed the towel and wet it in the cold water that was running. I took a deep breath before pressing the towel against my wound. "Ahhh-" I let out a small yelp from the pain. I removed the towel off of the wound and looked at it showing it had blood on it. I repositioned my hands on the towel to a clean spot an began gently dabbing it on my wound and all around it, wiping up the dry blood and the little bit of fresh blood coming from the gash.

After the blood was all gone I threw the now blood stained towel in the garbage and got a rag out of the cabinet. I took the rag and soaked it completely in peroxide. I then took the rag and covered my wound with it. I applied pressure onto the rag and held it there for a full 3 minutes. After that I removed the rag and relieved to find that the bleeding had stopped.

I grabbed hold of the bandages and then began slowly wrapping them around my waist until my wound was covered up fairly well.

After I was done I washed my hands off in the sink and disposed and put up the supplies I had used. I grabbed my staff and sat back down in my bed. I inhaled deeply then exhaled.

"That feels a lot better... It still hurts but it's atleast bearable." I grinned a little from all the pain I had relieved.

Soon after I had sat down Phil came rushing in with a few other yetis who began mumbling loudly and excitedly. The all ran up to me and crowded around me.

"Whao! Whats going on? Ph-Phil?! You got me a new hoodie?" I asked looking around for Phil. I felt a hand touch my shoulder from behind. I turned my head slightly to see Phil standing holding a new blue hoodie for me. I smiled slightly as he handed it to me.

"Thanks Phil." I took the hoodie and slipped it on over my head. When It was on I smiled and looked down. "Starting to look like myself again.."

"But I-I don't feel like myself." I frowned and all the yeti's around me got quiet.

"Can any of you tell me what happened? I can't remember anything.. at all I don't even know why I'm here or how I got here. And Where is everyone?"

All the yetis looked at each other confused and started whispering to each other.

"Man... at times like this I wish I could understand you guys."

All th yetis made their way out the door but Phil stopped and gestured for me to follow them.

"O-ok?" I slowly stood up still relying on my staff a little to support me but not as much as before.

I followed Phil and the other yetis out the door and into North's office. One of the yetis walked up to a shelf and pulled out one of North's magical snow globes.

"A snow globe?"

The yeti mumbled a few words then smashed the globe onto the ground and a bright spiraling portal appeared.

I looked at all the yetis "Where does that lead to?"

Phil took a small earth globe and pointed at a specific area in Pennsylvania.

"Burgess?!" I smiled

All the yetis nodded happily.

"Good idea! I can talk to Jamie! He would know whats going on! And I havent seen him in a few months it'll be great to talk to him!"

For some reason all the yetis smiles turned into a frown. Did I say something I wasn't supposed to say? Oh well I guess. I tried to ignore that.

After that thought I quickly ran through the portal that lead to Burgess.

The portal made me appear high up in the sky of Burgess. It was night time and the Moon was shining brightly, snow covered the streets and houses. There were little street lights shining on every neighborhood. This scenery was heart warming.

I smiled as I gently flew through the air. "Ok I have got to be careful, If I do anything crazy I could open up this wound.." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I slowly flew down to the ground.

I landed in Jamie's front yard. I was confused and little worried when I spotted a ladder leaning against the wall of the house in front of Jamie's bedroom window that was wide open.

"Why would that be there? Is somebody sneaking in or out?"

I quietly an cautiously flew up to Jamie's open window. I was shocked to see Jamie's room in ruins. There were papers everywhere blankets and pillows scattered over the floor, pictures fallen off the wall an a broken mirror.

"Oh no.." I ran over to the bedroom door about to examine the rest of the house but froze when I heard a noise. It sounded like a little bird.

"Baby Tooth?!" I turned around quickly to see my little tooth fairy friend. Baby Tooth stared at me with a big smile, her eyes started to turn glossy.

"Baby Tooth? Are you alright? You look like you're about to cry-" She immediately flew up to me and gave me the biggest hug she could wrapping her tiny hands around my cheek as far as they could reach. This made me laugh a little but I had no time for fun and games.

"Baby Tooth. Where is everyone? I can't find Jamie I think something happened to him I need their help. I woke up in the infirmary at North's place and I can't remember a thing. Can you help me?"

Baby Tooth let released me from her small hug and frowned, I noticed a tear or two falling down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?"

She replied by chirping (speaking) fast jumbled up sentences.

I put my hand up to calm her down

"Waoh calm down!"

She rolled her eyes.

"I can't understand what you're saying.. remember? I don't speak.. humming bird? Can you help me with my memory problem?"

Baby Tooth looked off then smile brightly an nodded excitedly.

I smiled. "So you can help me! What do I gotta do? I know you don't have teeth for my spirit self so I don't know how we can see my memories."

Baby Tooth formed her tiny hand into a fist and began hitting herself in the head.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Don't hurt yourself!"

She stopped and shook her head. She spoke and flew down to my hand and lifted it up an made me hit myself on the head lightly she then dropped my hand.

"I have to hit myself?"

She shrugged and shook her head.

"I don't have to git myself but... I have to hit my head?"

She nodded and gave me a thumbs up.

"Uh... haha nice try but is there a better way?"

She looked up and thought for a moment. But all of a sudden there was a flash of lightning and a loud roar of thunder that shook the ground.

We both went to the window to look at what happened. It was coming from deep into the woods.

"Baby Tooth go to Norths place and get the yetis to come here as fast as you can. I've gotta see whats happening! We'll worry about my memories later!"

Baby Tooth gave me a fast, sad nod and flew off into the sky. I flew the other direction straight into the air as high as I could possibly go.

It was too dark to tell what was going on. I couldnt see anything let alone hear my own voice due to all the wind. There were dark grey clouds spiraling in the sky. I was struggling to keep my balance in the sky. When I finally got high enough I tried looking down into the forest to see what I could find but I ended up being surrounded by storm cloud.

I started to fly down as fast as I could but lightning struck right in front of me. It didn't harm me in any way but it was shocking. I lost all focus and dropped my staff causing me to fall

"AHH! NOOO!" I started yelling at myself. I looked up as I was falling my staff was falling above me. I reached out my hand of it, making desperate attempts to grab hold of it.

My eyes widened. This was all to familiar. Where have I seen this before?

**-FLASH BACK-**

_I was falling. Was I falling to my death? Most likely, but does that mean its all over? It was never meant to end like this. My hands were stretched out desperately reaching for someone. I was put on this earth to live a life. And I never knew whether my life had a meaning or not. I never knew if I was meant to be here. I mean every life has a purpose.. Right?_

_I had a desperate desire for knowing who I was, to find out who I could be.. to see who I am. 300 years later I finally found my sense of purpose. I was finally happy, it wasn't the happiness I had been faking those past years but this happiness was... something different, something meaningful. _

_How could I be put on this earth to live a sad life for 300 years, finally find a family and a home to call my own, and to only have that all taken away from me so suddenly 3 short years later? _

_It was never meant to end like this... Or was it? _

**-FLASH BACK/DREAM/NIGHTMARE OVER-**

I blinked, it all came back to me. I saved a girl. Erida. I fell in love with her and she fell in love with me...

"Tch-" My expression went from being frightened to having an angry, determined expression.

"NO! IT WILL NOT END LIKE THIS! I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!"

I stretched out my hand even farther almost touching my staff.

"IF I WANT TO PROTECT THE ONES I LOVE I HAVE TO SURVIVE! IF I LOSE THEN I WILL DIE BUT IF I WIN I GET TO LIVE! I CANNOT WIN UNLESS I FIGHT!"

My fingertips now barely touching my staff.

"THATS WHY I MUST FIGHT! I WILL ALWAYS FIGHT EVERY SECOND OF MY LIFE!"

I was getting closer to the ground. If I hit the ground then it would end. I must have been at least 50 feet in the air by now.

"AND I WILL NEVER!"

37 feet

"EVER!"

15 feet

"GIVE UP!"

2 feet

Just before I hit the ground My hand wrapped around my staff and I was able to summon the wind to immediately lift me into the air.

As I was in the air I gave a determined look.

"You hurt me and the ones I love. North... Bunny... Tooth... Sandy... Jamie... an Erida."

"Pitch.. I will find you. And when I do I will get rid of you for good."

**END OF CHAPTER 20!**  
**Was it good?! tell me what you think! how is all this gonna end?! O_O **  
**I will updated more often now!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21! :D This is a good one ;) trust me**

**-ERIDAS POV-**

I was sitting in Norths sleigh with Bunny, North, Sandy and Tooth. Everyone was silent as we flew through the night sky of Burgess.

I was resting my elbow on the edge of sleigh, I slowly laied my head down on my arm.

"Its my fault.." Everyone but North who was controlling the sleigh turned to look at me.

"What do y' mean?"

I looked up at Bunny. "I just mean everything. If Jack wouldn't have met me then he would be alive right now and Jamie wouln't be with Pitch." A tear rolled down my face.

Everyone looked down with sad faces.

"You cannot blame this all on yourself Erida. This could've happened at any time vhether Jack met you or not. Pitch has always been out to get Jack ever since he defeated him 3 years ago."

I took what North said in to thought for a few minutes.

"I know.. but Jack did meet me and to just think that I was a part of all this. Just makes me feel- I'm sorry everyone-Jack died in my stead. And I couldn't do anything! I'm-so sorry.." I started crying even more. My hands tightened into fists. I felt Bunny's hand grab mine  
"Erida." I could hear Bunny's voice.

Still crying I looked up at him.

"Take a deep breath. This isn't the time to be emotional."

He wasnt being mean he said it in a caring voice. I looked around at everyone. They all had a small grin. I could understand they were all hurt from Jacks death. But Bunny was right. We needed to focus this was not the time nor place to be emotional.

I stopped crying a nodded.

As we approached our destination I coul hear someones voice. The same voice I heard from before. It was that man again not Pitch but the other one.

"Erida. You don't need to cry. All will be well. You and the Guardians can fight. You are strong. Stronger than all of them. You just have to fight."

My eyes widened as I remembered what Jack ha told me.

**-FLASH BACK-**

_"Jack. Y-you're gonna be ok!"_

_Jack smiled "I know" his eyes fluttered open._

_"Jack!" I said happily crying a little. Jack wrapped one arm around my shoulders and he used his other hand to put pressure on his wound. We both stood up, then he let go of me. _  
_In that moment we were both staring at our enemy, Pitch, directly in the eyes. Jack told me something. _

_"Erida." He said my name low enough to where I could only hear him. I shifted my eyes to look at Jack, his eyes were still looking directly at Pitch._

_"Fight."_

_I blinked. "Jac-"_

_"You have to fight. If you lose, you die. But if you win, you live. You can't win if you don't fight. Don't worry about what happens to me. But you have to live. You must fight."_

**-END OF FLASH BACK-**

I whispered to myself. "I have to fight."

Sandy turned to me and looked at me confused. He heard what I said?

But we were cut off from our short stare down when we heard Tooth gasp.

We all stood up and looked over the edge down at the ground. We were above Burgess's forest. But the forest was not as peaceful as we hoped it would be.

Below us was Pitch, with what seemed to be thousands of nightmare wolves wth him.

Everyone stared down shocked to see what was awaiting us.

"Look!" I pointed down at Pitch.

"He still has Jamie!"

Suddenly the sleigh switched direction and went the opposite direction.

"Hey what are yo-" I was thrown to the floor of the sleigh due to loss of balance.

North parked the sleigh on a tall steep hill about 200 feet from the forest.

Everyone stepped out of the sleigh except for me. I stood up.

"What are you all doing?!"

"Did you see that.." Bunny pointed back towards the forest

"Yeah so what?!"

"Vithout Jack ve cannot fight all those volves. They are stronger than any normal nightmare."

"So you're all just giving up?!"

Everyone looked down, the sky began to turn from its normal night black color to a dark grey color.

"You're not even going to try and fight?"

Everyone ignored me still looking down. Theyre all afraid..

"Tooth. If we all go down there we can hold off the wolves long enough to save Jamie! Is that correct?!"

Tooth looked up looking sad. "Yes that is.. but even if you're with us theres just too many-"

"We can do it!" I yelled everyone looked up at me. I stood on the tallest part of the sleigh.

"I am strong! Stronger than all of you. Extremely strong. I can kill all those wolves there. Even if I am alone! You're either incompetent or spineless cowards! How pathetic! You can sit here and suck your thumbs. Yeah do that."

Everyone stared at me shocked. Bunny stepped forward a few feet. "Hey, Erida what are you saying?!"

Tooth spoke. "You want to fight all those wolves by yourself?! Theres no way you can do that!"

"If I can't then I'll just die." I turned around "But if I win, I live. Unless I fight I cannot win."

I then Jumped out of the sleigh and ran as fast as I could towards the forest to find Pitch.

I may barely know how to use my powers but at least I'll go down fighting.

**-ANY OF THE GUARDIANS POV-**

"We are pathetic.." Bunny said looking down.

Tooth looked around. "Was the point of that to shock us into action?"

North pulled out his swords and everyone looked up.

"Vere ve trained to let our comrades fight alone?!"

"We werent even trained at all!?" Bunny replied.

"I know." North laughed then took off running, trying to catch up with Erida. Sandy soon followed him.

Bunny turned to Tooth and smiled as he pulled out a boomerang "At this rate we will turn out to be spineless cowards!"

With that Tooth and Bunny ran behind North and Sandy.

North yelled "Hurry follow Erida! Lets keep this fight short!"

Now all 4 guardians were runnign/flying side by side. But they still couldn't catch up to Erida.

Everyone was watching Erida as a wolf came out of nowhere. She just did a simple front flip over it and gave it a small touch with her index finger and it dissolved into thin air. She landed perfectly and kept running forward killing any wolf that came near her.

Tooth spoke "Erida's just amazing, How can she move that fast?"

"She isn't her usual cool-headed state. She wants to drown her pain through action-"

North continued Bunny's sentence. "At this rate she'll-" We all gasped when a wolf came from above and rammed into Erida sending them both flying off into the distance. It was too far and too dark for any of us to tell where they landed. And besides that we suddenly got surrounded by Pitch's army of nightmare wolves.

**-ERIDAS POV-**

My eyes slowly opened. I was still in the forest but I was surrounded by walls from a tall cliff. The only opening was above me or straight ahead.

I was lying on back in the cold snow staring into the dark grey sky.

_"Again... It happened again. I lost the ones I care about again."_ I stood up and walked forward a few steps before falling to my knees.

"This pain is familiar. Will I have to start fresh again?"

I could hear loud footsteps coming my way. I was staring straight at the ground but I could see several feet away from me out the corner of my eye a giant nightmare wolf. Probably about 15 meters tall slowly making its way towards me. Blocking my only possible exit. Somehow the wolves managed to form one big one.

_"This world is merciless. And its also very beautiful." _

I lifted my head staring into the sky ignore the wolf nearing me. My hands laid lifeless on each side of me.

_"I lived a good life."_

I gently closed my eyes allowing the cool breeze to hit my face and flow through my hair one last time.

I could hear the foot steps coming closer. And closer. Until they stopped. I could sense the giant wolf was right next to me. I felt like I could see it open its mouth and come at me, ready to eat me alive. I feel it getting closer to me. "I am ready to die."

The wolf was just about to chomp down on me when suddenly I swung my hand out in front of me jabbing the wolf in its eye with a stick that was laying next to my hand.

I was now standing. The wolf yelped out in pain but immediately lifted its paw and struck at me. Luckily I reacted quick enough and jumped out of the way landing several feet from it.

_"Huh?"_

The wolf struck again with its other paw, this time missing me by a few feet, the impact next to me sent me flying at the wall of the cliff. I hit the wall and slid down to my feet.

_"What?"_

I looked up. The wolf swung its paw at me, I jumped out of the way barley making it. Its paw hit the cliff sending chunks of rock and snow everywhere.

_"I thought I'd given up."_

I landed on my side and rolled, the rolling turned into a slide. I ended up sliding farther away from it. Too far from it to strike. For now.

I was now on my stomach. Before I moved a coughed a couple times. I sat up on my knees.

_"Why am I standing?"_

_"Why am I struggling?"_

I looked down at my hand still holding the shark stick.

_"Why?"_

A small ray of light from the rising sun shined down on my hand I was looking at.

_"My life has no meaning anymore."_ I stood up

I stared up into the sun. The wolf then walked in front of me blocking my view. I backed away from it a few feet.

I turned around quickly starting to run but I wasn't able to run more than 5 feet because out of no where another 15 meter wolf appeared. This time it jumped down from the top of the cliff. I turned around facing the other one.

Suddenly I heard a voice echo in my head. Jacks voice.

_"Fight!"_

"Jack..." I said out loud to myself.

_"Fight! You must fight!" _

_"Fight! Fight!"_

My eyes widened and I gasped. A few tears formed in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Jack." I said out loud to myself

_"I wont give up."_

_"I'll never give up again." Tears started to roll down my cheeks._

The sun started to rise above the cliff to where it was now shining on my whole body.

_"I-If I died, I wouldn't be able to remember you."_

_"So I'll win, no matter what!"_

I clutched onto the wrist of my other hand, the one that had the sharp stick in it.

"I'll survive, no matter what!"

I then let out a loud scream ready to fight the wolf in front of me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I ran towards it and jumped as high as I could into the air in front fo the wolf. I had my hands in the air ready to stab the wolf as many times as I could, until.

A ray of bright blue light shot past me hitting the wolf. When it hit the wolf, dark sand appeared everywhere. Whatever hit the wolf killed it on impact.

_"What..?"_

I fell to the ground landing on my feet. I turned around as fast as I could to fight the other wolf but it too had also been killed.

_"What.. Just happened?"_

I looked up at the top of the cliff where the sudden ray of blue light came from.

The sun was still shining there so I lifted my hand over my eyes to proved shade.

I saw a figure come into my view.

My eyes widened.

The figure I saw was a boy wearing a dark blue hoody and brown pants. He had silvery white hair and he was holding a tall staff.

"Jack?" I whispered to myself

The sun rose even higher. I could now see who I was looking at but I couldn't believe it. I blinked a few times.

"J-Jack?!" I said louder.

The figure that looked like Jack spoke.

"Erida! Are you hurt?!"

"JACK!" I screamed and fell to my knees.

Jack quickly flew down to me and gave me a hug. He then released me. We were both on our knees face to face. Tears started to form in my eyes again.

"Erida.. Do you have any injuries."

I again ignored his question and used my right hand to grab his left wrist and lifted my left hand. I but his right hand in my right hand and put my fingers in between his and squeezed down.

"Huh?" Jack looked at me. Then squeezed his hand down on mine.

I started to cry. "Wh-what just happened here?"

I pulled Jack into a hug. Still holding onto his hand. I put my head on his chest and listened for a heart beat. I could hear it. Jack was alive. This was real. This was happening. Right here. Right now.

"I-I can hear yo-your-"

"Heart beat?" Jack finished my sentence.

I buried my face deeper into his chest an began crying even more.

"Erida its ok. I'm here. Everything is going to be alright."

I could feel a few tears fall from Jacks eyes and land on my head. But he didnt cry very much. I only felt 2 or 3 tears.

Jack was alive. I don't know how but he was and that's all that matters. And somehow in some way it seems like he never even left to begin with. It seems as though he was always here.

**End of Chapter 21! Emotional right? I try! haha **  
** So what do you think will happen?**

**A) Jack will end up getting hurt!**

**B) Jack and Erida will save everyone!**

**C) Jack dies again! :O **

**D) Erida Dies or gets hurt! **

**haha tough choices? Any of them are possible O_O **


	22. Chapter 22

Thats my game face.

**-GUARDIANS POV-**

"ERIDA!" All four of the guardians yelled out in horror as they watched their new friend get rammed into by a nightmare wolf and be carried off deep into the forest of Burgess.

"We have to go help her!" Tooth yelled.

The other three guardians nodded.

Suddenly black sand began spiraling around the four of them. Soon enough the sand formed into Pitches army of nightmare wolves.

All four of the guardians backed into each other still facing forward.

"What do y' suppose we do now, North?" Bunny asked sarcastically

"I'm vorking on it!"

Sandy held out his hands and formed two long golden whips.

"Oh theres no need for fighting.." A familiar male voice spoke.

"Show yourself Pitch!" Tooth yelled out in anger.

In front of all four guardians black sand appeared in a tornado from, when it cleared it revealed Pitch standing with an evil grin.

"Where is she." he asked

"We will never tell y' where she is!" Bunny yelled out.

"I dont think you really have a choice. Now do you?" Pitch said as he held out his arms gesturing to his army of nightmare wolves.

"I already killed your strongest member, I'm not afraid to kill you all either if I have to. I'll spare your lives if you give me the girl."

All the guardians gave each other worried looks.

"Vhat have you done with Jamie?!" North asked.

Pitch let out a manacle laugh "Oh that little brat is being kept somewhere else. I didn't want him to see his friends get hurt. Now I will let you live if you give me the girl."

Everyone was silent.

Pitch gave the guardians a glare. "Very well then." He held up his hand and snapped his fingers signaling his army to move in.

At that moment every wolf there charged towards the guardians. There was no way the guardians could fight off this many, and they knew that but they werent going down without a fight.

North swung his swords at every angle killing any wolf near him, Tooth used her razer sharp wings and her powers to fend off as many wolves as possible, Bunny used his boomerangs and combat skills to eliminate every wolf in his sight, and Sandy sung his whips around killing multiple wolves at a time.

Pitch stood off in the distance watching the guardians fight for their lives.

"They're lasting longer than I thought they would... Even without Jack."

Soon enough Tooth became over run by the wolves, and Bunny became trampled by them. There were just too many. North and Sandy got captured and were being held down by the wolves.

Pitch laughed quietly. "But without him they are still weak."

Pitch held up his hand and every wolf disappeared except for the ones holding down the 4 guardians.

"Give up yet?" Pitch started walking towards them.

"Without Jack all of you are weak." He laughed. "Even Jack himself was weak, thats why he's dead."

The four guardians stopped struggling once they were reminded about Jacks death.

"I'll ask you once more. Where is Erida?"

The guardians looked at each other and Tooth asked with a concerned voice "North w-what do we do?"

North looked over at Tooth then at Sandy and Bunny. "I-I don't know." He looked down in shame.

The other guardians let out quiet gasps.

"Very well then if you wont tell me where she is then you are no further use to me." Pitch held up his hand ready to snap his fingers. The four guardians looked up in fear.

Suddenly Pitch's hand started to turn an icey blue color, his hand started to freeze.

"Ahh!" Pitch held onto his hand that was freezing. Pitch was spinning around looking in every direction trying to find the source of this.

Everyone focoused their attention on a figure standing before them.

"ERIDA!" All four guardians and Pitch yelled.

**-JACKS POV-**

After a long hug I gently pulled Erida away from me so I could talk to her.

Keeping both hands on her shoulders I asked her. "Are you hurt?!"

She looked at me and shook her head.

"Where are the others?"

She looked to the right of herself and pointed in that direction.

"Come on we need to go find them quickly." I stood up

"W-wait Jack!"

I stopped and looked down at Erida who was still on her knees.

"How are you ali- I thought you were dead." she started crying.

I knelt down in front of her. "I don't know how I'm alive right now. But my best guess is that you somehow used your powers and saved me."

"Bu-but I didn't do anything, I hardly know how to control my powers."

"You must know how, I mean I'm alive right now when I shouldn't be and its because of you."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her up off the ground. I pulled her close to me. We both slowly leaned in for a kiss.

After we kissed we both stood up still holding onto each others hand.

"Come on. Lets go find everyone else"

**-NO ONES POV-**

"ERIDA!" Everyone yelled.

Still holding on to his hand Pitch yelled out in anger "Kill her!" and about 5 wolves appeared and charged at her.

Everyone watched in fear as the wolves ran towards her, but Erida did not move or look afraid, she just stood there.

"Erida run!" The guardians started to yell.

She still didnt move.

Everyone froze in shock as they saw a ray of blue light flash before them killing the 5 wolves.

Pitches eyes widened as he said to himself "This can't be.."

Everyones heart began to beat faster when they saw a familiar figure fly down and land next to Erida.

"Jack?!" Pitch said to himself.

Jack pulled Erida closer to him. He then lifted up his staff and hit it on the ground causing snow to come out of no where and spiral around for a few seconds. When the snow cleared Jack and Erida were gone. But they were soon found again when Jack flew down to the ground and dropped Erida allowing her to kill the few wolves holding the guardians captive.

"No!" Pitch yelled out. He lifted his hand and more wolves appeared.

"Kill them all!" He yelled.

**End of Chapter 22 I'm sorry Its not a good one but things are getting more exciting!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23! We are nearing the end of our journey O_O**

**-ERIDAS POV- **

Pitch yelled out with a fierce voice "Kill them all!"

More wolves appeared, but everyone was ready to fight.

As the wolves charged, growling and baring their fangs I looked up in the sky for Jack. But I couldn't find him.

_"Jack where are you?"_ I looked forward at everyone fighting and decided to go join the fight.

Everyone seemed to struggle a little but they were managing. But it was simple for me to kill a nightmare, it just took one simple touch of my hand and it would evaporate into black dust/sand.

A few wolves started to gang up on me so I backed up ending up next to Bunny.

Bunny glanced at me and chuckled "So, was that our imagination or is Frostbite really alive?"

I smiled "He's alive alright but I don't know where he is."

Bunny pulled out a few boomerangs "Well he better show up soon, we've been missin' him to long" Bunny said sarcastically then threw his weapons, they went flying in a circle taking out the wolves around us, then flew back around into Bunny's hand.

I laughed a little then ran off to help the others. I noticed Tooth having just a little bit of trouble, so I made my way towards her.

I was cut short of my destination when black sand appeared in front of me, I looked at it wide eyed. When the sand cleared it showed Pitch standing tall in front of me with an evil glare. He was holding a scythe.

"It's time to end you, girl." He lifted it up in the air ready to strike when we both noticed blue lught shining on us.

"Huh?" Pitch looked in the direction of the light. His eyes got wide as he was struck by ice from his most hated guardian.

The ice sent Pitch flying in the other direction away from me.

"Jack!" I smiled as Jack flew down next to me and gave me a hug.

"Where were you!?" I asked Jack as I spun around killing a wolf quickly.

Jack chuckled "I went and found Jamie in Pitch's lair. I brought him home where he would be safe."

I sighed in relief "Oh good!"

Jack looked around at all the commotion, everyone fighting off the wolves. He frowned.

"Give me one second!" He yelled as he backed up a few feet.

Jack lifted his staff in the air then hit it hard on the ground send snow and ice in the air killing every wolf in site.

_"Wow.. Jack really is powerful..."_

There was black sand/dust/smoke everywhere, I could barley see Jack who was right in front of me.

"Jack that was amazing!" I smiled at Jack.

Jack opened his mouth like he was about to say something. Then we heard North's voice call out.

"Jack?! Erida?! Come towards my voice!"

Jack looked in the direction of North's voice. "Come on Erida!" Jack sprinted towards North's voice leaving me behind.

"Ugh.." I tried to go towards everyone's voice but I couldn't see where I was going at all.

I froze when I heard someone call my name.

"Erida!"

"I know that voice" I sad to myself as I spun around looking in every direction. I started running towards it.

"Hello?!"

"I love you Erida." I heard the voice again. Thats not Jacks voice it sounds like...

I suddenly felt myself run into something. I fell onto my back on the ground.

I propped my self up on one hand. I looked up to see what I hit.

I gasped when I saw I ran into Pitch.

He grinned at me and laughed "Oh you poor little girl, I feel sorry for you."

"Wh-what do you mean?!"

"Oh you know, you losing all of your family, falling in love, losing the only person you cared about, then you dying yourself. I mean who wouldn't feel sorry for a pathetic soul like yourself?"

I got angry and stood up "Pitch, I swear I'll-ah-ugh"

I started gasping for air when Pitch clutched onto my throat. I held onto his wrist with both of my hands.

"I should have never created you, I should have left you in the forest to wallow in your own remorse."

My vision started going blurry, my hearing started to fade. I felt more and more desperate for air. My eyes closed and my hands fell lifeless next to my body. I was still barely alive but I didn't have the strength to hold onto Pitch's wrist anymore.

**-JACKS POV-**

I dropped Erida next to the others and flew up further into the air. I stopped and looked down to see Erida kill all the wolves and free the others. I smiled.

"She's stronger than she thinks."

I flew off deeper into the forest. I finally came across a large hole in the ground. I dropped down next to it.

I looked into the dark hole and took a deep breath. "I hope you're alright Jamie." I then descended into it.

It was dark I could barely make out anything. It was a few minutes until I finally came into Pitch's lair.

It was all black and grey. There were stairs and rooms everywhere and cages hanging from the ceiling and sitting on the ground.

"Ok, if Jamie's here he's probably in a cage."

I looked up at the cages. I sighed "I can't see anything..."

"JAMIE?!" I yelled as loud as I could. I could hear my voice echo throughout the lair. It was completely silent.

I turned around ready to fly off until I heard Jamie's faint voice echo.

"JACK?!"

"Jamie?" I turned back around and flew up into the air next to the cages.

"Jack!"

I spun around and saw Jamie standing up in a cage holding on the bars.

"Jamie!" I flew to the cage and held onto the bars in front of him.

"Jack! Is that you?! You're alive! But how?!"

"I don't know really how I'm alive but thank god you're alright!"

Jamie's smiled at me for a split second then frowned.

"J-Jack Erida! and the others are in trouble we've gotta-"

"I know I'm already on it, I just had to make sure you were alright."

"I thought you and Erida abandoned me... But now I know what happened. I'm so sorry Jack."

Jamie looked down ashamed.

"Hey it's alright you had every right to believe that. And if you wanna blame anyone, blame Pitch."

"You gonna kick his butt again?!" Jamie smiled

I nodded

We both then smiled and laughed.

"Jamie I'm gonna get you out of here."

Jamie nodded. I pointed my staff at the lock on the door and shot small ice shards at it freezing it off. I opened the door and grabbed hold of Jamie. He hugged me.

"I have to take you home."

Jamie pulled away. "But Jack I wanna help fight!"

"I know you do but its dangerous. I can't let you get hurt. Please when I take you home, stay there with your parents and Sophie."

Jamie frowned a little and nodded.

**-LATER JACKS POV-**

I looked around through the black sand. I could barely see Erida, but I tried to walk towards her until I was in front of her.

"Jack that was amazing!"

I smiled. I opened my mouth about to speak, but then I heard North call out for me and Erida.

"Jack! Erida! Come towards my voice!"

"Come on Erida!"

Thinking Erida would follow me I sprinted towards Norths voice.

I finally found North and the others outside the clouded area of black sand.

"Jack!"

Everyone yelled and crowded me. Everyone wore smiles and shared laughter.

Tooth flew up to me and hugged me as tight as she could.

"Jack thank goodness you're alright!"

She let go of me and giggled.

"We thought we lost ya' for a while mate."

I laughed and everyone got quiet. "Well you can thank Erida. If it weren't for her I wouldn't be he-" I looked around.

"Erida?!"

"She was right beside me.. I thought she was..."

"Erida?!"

Everyone else started yelling her name.

"Damn it" I whispered. I slightly swung my hand and sent a gust of wind in front of us clearing the black sand that was still lingering around.

Everyone gasped when we saw Pitch clutching onto Eridas neck, strangling her.

"Pitch let her go!" I charged at Pitch pointing my staff at him ready to end him, when he shifted a little facing me but placing Eridas lifeless body in front of him shielding himself from me.

I stopped dead in my tracks and glared at Pitch. I looked at Erida. She had her eyes closed and she wasnt moving.. she seemed dead but.. she can't die? Right?

I pointed my staff at Pitch, ready to defend myself.

"Oh you wouldn't want to hurt your little girlfriend? Now would you?" Pitch let out a loud laugh.

I gripped onto my staff tighter wanting to kill Pitch so bad. Right here, right now. But I couldnt hurt Erida.

I lowered my staff.

"Now, thats better."

"Let. Her. Go."

"Hmm... How about we make a deal?!"

"What kind of deal?"

"I will let Erida live. If you surrender to me."

I looked at Erida then back at the other guardians, un sure of what I should do.

Then I suddenly got an idea.

"Ok Pitch. You've got a deal."

"Jack no!" Everyone shouted.

Pitch grinned. I started to walk towards Pitch slowly, holding out my hand ready to shake hands with Pitch.

**End of Chapter 23! I promise you will not have to wait as long for the next chapter it will be like.. a day or 2! I may even be able to post it tomorrow! So I hope you enjoyed this one!**


	24. Authors Quick Note!

**Ok guys I know I said I'd have the next update soon in like a day or 2? Well I know its been over 2 days and there's still no update and its making everyone upset. I have not updated because my laptop is... messed up/broken so I lost the chapter. But I have a new laptop and am gonna start working on it right now and I will post it as soon as I finish it! So everyone please be patient! **

**Once again I am sorry for the delay! **

**Until I update how about we vote on something?**

**Everyone loves this story so far right? If you love it that means you're gonna be upset when it ends. **

**So vote and tell me, Do you want a second story? Or just leave it at one story?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 24! Here We Go!**

**-JACKS POV-**

Pitch was holding Eridas lifeless body with one hand. She wasn't moving, her eyes were closed. Her arms and head were hanging. Pitch's other hand was held out, waiting for me to shake it.

I slowly made my way towards him. I was determined to save Erida, Jamie and everyone else from Pitch, for good.

Now I was right in front of him. I reached out my hand. Just before I could shake his hand Pitch pulled away.

"Ah-ah-ah."

I gave him a confused look.

"Give me the staff first. Frost."

"Shit." I whispered to myself.

I looked down at my hand then at my staff. _"I can't give him my staff.. if I do then my plan won't-"_

"Well Frost. What will it be? Would you rather keep your saff or the girl that you love?"

I looked back up at Pitch.

"Let her go first."

Pitch rolled his eyes and dropped Erida on the ground, she still wasnt responding. I wanted to run to her but...

"Now. The staff." Pitch held out his hand.

I glanced down at Erida at the ground, waiting for her to move, breath, something.

"Don't get any ideas.. Jack."

At that moment about 10 wolves appeared behind Pitch growling and bearing their teeth.

I gulped and looked back the the others standing, watching in fear of what will become of the situation.

Bunny caught my eye when I saw him mumble something, something I was meant to see. I bearly nodded and turned around.

Pitch still holding out his hand. I took a deep breath and exhaled.

I took my staff and twirled it around, pointing it away from Pitch but handing it to him.

Pitch grabbed hold of the staff ans smirked. He tried to jerk it away but failed. I was still holding on to it.

Pitch looked up with an unsure pissed off look. I gave him aquick grin before yelling.

"NOW!"

Whithin one second North threw down 2 snow globes and yetis and faries came charging out of the portals letting out battle cries.

North then pulled out his 2 swords and charged, Sandy formed 2 whips and flew into the action whipping at the nightmare wolves that were already running towards them. Bunny pulled out 2 boomerangs and ran up to the wolves next to North. Tooth flew as fast as she could to Erida picked her up and flew off somewhere else.

Piches eyes widened seeing what was all happening before him.

I pulledmy staff, causing Pitch who was still holding on to it to jerk forward in a downward motion. I lifted up my knee and kneed him in the face as hard as I could.

Pitch let go of it and stumbled back holding onto his face.

I laughed and immdeiately did a back flip into the air landing a good 10 feet away from Pitch making some distance between us.

I aimed my staff at Pitch. He looked up at me, blood was coming out of his now broken nose.

"You're dead now Frost!"

"Give me all you've got Pitch!"

**-ERIDAS POV-**

"Erida!" I could hear someone calling my name.

"Erida, wake up!"

My vision came back to me.. everything was bright at first then my vision focused in on whoever was calling me.

"Tooth?" I said quietly.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright!"

Tooth placed her hand on my back and helped me sit up.

I put my hand on my neck, it felt sore and it hurt.

"What happened? Where are we?"

"You passed out after being assulted by Pitch. I picked you up and flewyou here, where you'd be safe until you were well enough to return."

"I-is everyone ok? Is Jack ok?"

"Everyone seemedto be doing fine when I left but-"

Tooth looked in the opposite direction where the fight was taking place.

"Things could get worse.."

I looked down. Out of owhere Tooth and I both heard a loud scream.

We both looked in he direction it came from wih wide eyes.

"Jack?!" we both ssaid at the same time.

"Stay here Erida!"

After that Tooth stood up and flew away as fast as she could. I reached out my hand towards her.

"W-wait! I want to go with yo-" I gasped I heard that voice again.

_"Erida"_

"H-hello? Who are you?!"

I stood up and looked around, there was no one with me.

I looked up in the sky at the moon, my eyes grew bigger as I realized.

"Y-you're the man on the moon."

_"You're right Erida, but we have no time to chat. The guardians need your help. Like I said before. You are stronger than all of them put together. With your powers-"_

"But I don't know how to use my powers!"

_"Yes you know how to use your powers. You just have to go out there and fight."_

I sighed and fell down to my knees.

"I'm weak, I can't fight. I'll just get in everyone's way."

Tears started forming in my eyes. I looked up at the moon again.

"Tell me.. should I just sit here or.. help them. What do I do?!"

_"I don't know which option would you choose. I could never advise you on that... no matter what kind of wisdom dictates you the option you pick, no one will be able to tell if it's right of wrong till you arrive to some sort of outcome from your choice."_

I sighed and looked in the direction of the battle taking place

_"The only thing we're allowed to do is to believe that we won't regret the choice we made."_

The tears stopped, I looked back at the moon.

_"It was all in my head."_

_"I had just convinced myself I was a useless burden. When in reality no one thought of me that way at all!"_

I stood up. _"If __**you're**__ entrusting me with their lives then that really all the evidence I need."_

I then took off running as fast as I could.

_"I havent even sorted out my own thoughts yet but I have to win this!"_

I stood on the hill where me and Jack first appeared. I stared down at the batles scene. I was horrified once I saw what had happened while I was gone.

**And guys dont forget to vote**  
**Would you like a second story when this one ends? Yes or no**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry this chapter is wayyyy late! **  
**I'm really sorry but I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter!**

** Chapter 26**

**-ERIDAS POV-**

I stood on the hill where me and Jack made our first appearnce. I was horrified once I looked down at the battle scene that was before me.

Jack w**a**s passed out on the ground, he was covered in cuts and scrapes, he was also lying in a small puddle of blood, but he was still breathing.

Tooth was still fighting along side of Bunny, Sandy and North but they weren't doing to well, they were to over whelemed by the nightmares.

While the yeti's and tooth fairy's had all disappeared for some reason.

Pitch was slowly making his way towards Jack.

"NOOO!" I yelled, as I ran down the hill in Pitch's direction.

He stopped and looked up at me.

I jumped over Jacks lifeless body and tightened my hand in to a fist, pulled my arm back and pushed it forward as fast as I could.

Something stopped me. Pitch.

Pitch had blocked my attack by simply grabbing hold of my fist.

To him it was hardly a struggle to hold my fist back.

But I was putting all my strength into it, but it was a failure.

Pitch bent my hand back causing a cracking noise to echo through the forest.

My eyes widened as I yelped in pain.

Still holding onto my hand Pitch threw me far from him onto the ground then started to walk towards me.

"Ah-" I took a deep breath as I sat up. I looked down at my now broken wrist. I then grabbed hold of it with my other hand and closed my eyes tightly as I popped my wrist back in place.

I held back my screams as best as I could, all anyone heard from me was a muffled noise.

A shadow appeared over me. I looked up to see Pitch.

Pitch then clutched onto my throat and lifted me off the ground. I held onto his arm for dear life.

"You're weak Erida. You neve even had a chance... What are you even fighting for?"

He smiled then looked around at the battles taking place all around us.

"Don't tell me it's for them. Hahahaha!" He let out a wicked laugh then looked at Jack still lifeless on the ground.

"Or him." Pitch looked back at me and tightened his grip around my neck.

"You have nothing to fight for, so why do you fight?"

I struggled against his grip. Desperate gasps for air escaped my mouth.

My vision started to get blurry. Then it started to slowly fade to black.

"This time, I'll kill you for good."

My hearing began to fade to a ringing noise then to nothing. Soon I lost all feeling. I was gone. I was... dead.

**-END OF ERIDAS POV-**

Pitch dropped Erida to the ground where she lied there lifeless, not breathing not even moving.

He gave a smirk then turned around to only be punched in the face, again by none other than Jack Frost.

Pitch stumbled to the ground before looking up at Jack.

"Frost?! How many times do I have to kill you?!"

Jack twirled his staff then swung it at Pitch sending a gust of cold wind, snow and ice to carry him away somewhere in the forest.

"Tch-" Jack fell to hise knees and grabbed hold of the side of his hoodie that was ripped, a gash was showing where it was bleeding rapidly.

**-JACKS POV-**

"Erida!" I let go of my wound and crawled towards Erida. I put my hand on her shoulder and turned her over on her back.

She was pale, she wasnt moving.. she wasnt breathing.

My eyes widened in fear of Erida being dead. I shook her and called out her name.

"Erida?!... Erida! C'mon wake up!"

Nothing.

Tears began to form in my eyes.

"H-how is this possible? You're not supposed to die.."

My hands clutched onto a piece of Erida's clothing tightly. I burried my head into her abdomen and started to cry.

Still holding onto Erida I lifted my head and embraced her. A few more tears fell down my cheek until I realized that this wasn't the time to mourn over Erida. I loved her but.. I have to help my friends or I will lose them too.

I gently lied Erida back down on the ground and gave her a soft kiss on the lips before standing up.

"W-wait?" I looked around on the ground for my staff.

"It was right here.. where-"

"JACK BEHIND YOU!" Tooth shouted.

I turned around to only be struck in the face with my staff by Pitch.

I fell hard to the ground. I coughed a few times before placing my hand on my chee where I had been hit. I felt something cold... my blood.

I began to sit up but Pitch pushed me back down with his foot.

"JACK!" Everyone yelled and attempted to run to rescue my but their attempts were futile, there were just too many wolves.. and they kept coming.

I looked up at Pitch wide eyed.

Pitch let out a chuckle "No one can save you Frost. You're all alone." He began to push down on my rib cage with his foot breaking a rib or two.

I let out blood curdling screams. I had a very low pain tolerance and this pain was beyond any pain I had ever felt.

My breathing began to speed up, my eyes darted over to where Erida's body was. She was still lying there... dead.

"Erida..." I started to whisper.

"Erida- p-please wake up." I got louder.

"Erida!"

"Shut up." Pitch commanded as he pressed down on my ribs again.

"ERIDA!" instead of screaming in pain I just screamed her name.

**-ERIDAS POV-**

Everything was black and cold.

I couldn't see or hear anything and I couldn't feel anything.

_"How could this be?"_

_"A-am I dead?"_

I gasped when I felt something in my chest. A-a small thud.

There it was again...-and again-and again

_"No.. I can feel it-...My-"_

I lifted my arm and put it on my chest and clutched on to my clothing.

My eyes shot open. I slowly stood up.

I tilted my head to the left as I blankly stared at Jack and Pitch

"My heart beat." I said out loud

**Well thats it for this chapter! haha I will update on Sunday! I PROMISE! How'd ya'll like this one?!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Ok guys! Meant to update Sunday but I had a reunion to go to and got home a lot later than I thought I would! So yeah.. sorry about that!**  
**Anyways heres chapter 27! It seems like we are nearing the end of this story!**

**-ERIDAS POV-**

Everything was black. I couldn't see anything... and I couldn't hear anything

_"Am I dead?" _

I felt a small thud in my chest.. it was something I hadn't felt in a while..

_"No... I can feel it..."_

I raised my hand and put it over my chest where my heart was. I clutched tightly onto my clothing there.

_"...My-"_

My eyes shot open. I slowly stood up and faced Pitch and Jack.

I tilted my head to the left as I said "My heart."

**-JACKS POV-**

I was on the ground on my back.. being crushed by the foot of Pitch, who had also struck me with my own staff.

I felt so weak and useless. I was trying with all my might to fight him.. but somehow he had become too strong for Erida.. North, Bunny, Sandy, Tooth and now even myself.

I shouted out multiple times for Erida hoping she would hear my desperate calls for help but my attempts seemed futile, she did not respond.

Breathing heavily now, I raised both of my hands and grabbed hold of the bottom of Pitch's black robe. I tugged on it, I was so weak I could barley do that.

I looked up at Pitch with a pained expression on my face, he glared down at me then smiled.

"It pains me to see you like this Jack. Let me put you out of your misery."

My eyes widened.

Pitch then stomped down on my abdomen one last time. But this time you could hear all of my ribs breaking under the pressure of his foot. It seemed as if my ribs were peircing through all of my internal organs, I couldnt breath, I found myself gasping for air.  
It was so painful I couldnt even scream. My hand started to tremble.

I coughed up what seemed like a handful of blood all over Pitch's robe and foot. My hands fell beside my body. My eyes shot up at Pitch who looked displeased at the site of his robe.

Pitch lifted his foot off of my chest then kicked me over onto my side where I began to throw up blood everywhere. Before I knew it I was laying in a puddle of blood.

But I was staring at the girl I loved, she seemed so peaceful. As if none of this ever even effected her.

My body began to get cold, as my hearing and vision began to fade.

Both my eyes began to close, at what seemed like my last second of life, I saw movement.

It was Erida. She stood up unharmed. I saw her mouth something but I was too deaf to hear it and too blind to read her lips.

There was something different about her.. she had a- a strange black aura around her.. no that wasn't an aura, she was engulfed in black

flames! But how? Was this her power?!

Then everything went black... I couldn't move.. I couldn't hear or see anything.. I couldn't even think anymore... this was it for me..

**Haha that was a beautiful cliff hanger! **  
**Will update soon before Thursday! Gonna be gone Tuesday! So.. sorry about that but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Either the next chapter or the one after that will be the last one! And aslo! Please give ideas for the new story that I will be writing I will choose the top 3 I loked and let you all vote! So please if you have any ideas please throw them out there!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Ok possibly this is the second to last chapter! So sad :( but here you go! please enjoy!**  
**WARNINGS!**  
**Violence... and... sexual scenes. Don't read if you don't like.**

Pitch's eyes widened as he stared at the dark figure in front of him. Pitch couldn't believe that the dark figure before him was Erida. Its like she changed from a innocent weak girl to an evil powerful spirit.

Eridas silky, straight, white hair grew longer from her elbows to past her waist. Her eyes were now glowing crimson red, before they were a light soft red. But the thing that shocked Pitch the most was the black flames that had engulfed Her entire body. Erida seemed unharmed by the flames but the ends of her clothes were very slowly being singed off.

Erida began to take small steps forward slowly making her way towards Pitch.

As Erida neared Pitch, Pitch's eyes widened and he stumbled backwards over Jacks dead body onto the ground.

"Y-your powers have awoken?!" Pitch whispered as he crawled backwards not breaking eye contact with Erida.

Erida grinned revealing K9 like fangs.

"ERIDA?!"

Picth and Erida looked over to see who was calling. It was the guardians.

North, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny stared at Erida in shock and fear. Pitch's nightmares were too distracted by Eridas new form to pay any attention to the guardians.

Erida let out a quiet chuckle and started to walk towards Pitch again.

Pitch finally stood up. "Don't just stand there! Kill her now!" he yelled as he pointed at Erida.

At that moment all the wolves Pitch had summoned charged at Erida, who froze.

Suddenly the flames around Erida grew larger.

The nightmare wolves began to jump at Erida but none of them got close to her. Once their body touched her black flames they dispersed into black sand and were carried away with the wind.

Soon many of the wolves began to notice many of their comrades dying so they began to flee in the opposite direction, leaving Pitch to fend for himself.

The guardians all stood still watching Erida's every move but none of them ran to aid her. sure she was fighting off the wolves and after Pitch but no one for sure knew her true intentions.

Pitch was now afraid, he stood in awe watching Erida make her way towards him.

When Erida came to Jacks dead body she stopped and looked down at him.

"Jack?" A tear fell down her face as she slowly knelt over him. She cupped Jacks cheeks with her hands and lifted his head barley off the ground and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead.

She stood up and stepped over Jacks body. Once she passed over Jack, his body was covered in black flames.

"JACK!" The guardians yelled in fear as they saw their youngest guardian be burned. The all began to run to his aid.

Pitch's eyes widened, with fear. instead of fighting Erida he took off running deeper into the woods.

Pitch was running, panting, dodging every tree, and tripping in the snow. He paused for a moment, still breathing heavily, to turn around and see is Erida had been following him. When he turned around there was not a soul behind him.

Pitch began to lightly chuckle, he turned around to start walking but he came face to face with Erida. Pitch shouted as he fell backwards into a pile of snow. He looked up at her and started to crawl backwards.

"E-Erida please! You don't know what I've been through with these guardians! They ruined my life they-they-" He stopped crawling when he bumped into a tree.

Erida didn't speak. She walked up in front of Pitch and knelt before him.

Erida moved the hair out her face and smiled, when she smiled a particular black flame appeared in her right eye for a split second and Pitched body was engulfed in flames.

Pitch started to cream and shout in pain, he fell onto his side clutching onto his body.

Erida stood up and backed away from him and watched as Pitch was burned alive.

Suddenly 2 black figures quickly flew past Erida to Pitch and started spiraling around him.

"NO!" Erida ran forward to stop the 2 figures but it was too late, Pitch had disappeared and as far as she knew, he was still alive.

**-GUARDIANS POV-**

"JACK!" Everyone of us screamed. We ran as fast as we ever had towards Jack.

Once we reached our destination, North and Bunny fell to their knees near Jacks body and Sandy hovered next to them.

We all watched in fear as Jacks body was burned before us and there was nothing we could do.

"Why would she do this?!" Bunny blurted out with anger.

"Jack?!" Tooth yelled frantically as she reached for Jacks hand. She hesitated a second not sure if the black flames would burn her but she finally stuck her hands in the flames.

"Tooth don't!" Bunny and North yelled.

Tooth gasped. She did not feel any pain. When she touched Jacks hand the flames began to fade away completely.

When all the flames were gone Tooth began to cradle Jack, a few tears going down her face.

Jacks hair was stained red and he had a trail of dry blood from his moth down his chin.

"Jack, we just got you back, why did you leave us again?" Tooth began to cry and sob into Jacks still clean blue hoodie.

Everyone looked down and closed their eyes. The air was silent, there was no wind or birds chirping, it was dead silent a side from Tooths sobs.

After a while of mourning the silence was broken with a loud desoerate gasp for air.

Everyone shot their heads up to see Jack roll out of Tooths arms and quickly sit up and frantically look around. His eyes were wide and he was breathing heavily.

"What happened- Where- " He spat out.

"JACK!" Everyone laughed and sprung forward and tackled Jack onto the ground smothering him in hugs.

Jack started to laugh a little along with his friends.

"Jack Erida saved you! Vith those- those black flames!" North shouted with joy.

Everyone pulled away from Jack.

"B-black flames?"

Jack stood up and spun around looking at the area.

"Wh-wheres Erida?!"

Everyone looked over into the denser part of the forest.

"I've gotta find her-" Jack fell to his knees.

"Jack!" everyone ran to help him up.

"Ya' still weak Frostbite, ya need to rest first."

"No I can't. I.." Jack took a deep breath and exhaled "I'll be fine, I promise.."

Everyone gave each other unsure looks but they finally nodded.

Jack started to run into the dense part of the forest.

"Jack wait!"

He froze and spun around.

"You'll need this first!" North threw Jack his staff, he caught it with one hand and twirled around.

"Thanks North!" He smiled and took off.

**-JACKS POV-**

I took off into the forest as fast as I could. I froze when I came across a pond. I looked into it and saw my reflection. I looked horrible...  
I knelt next to the pond and dipped my head into it and washed off all the blood out of my hair and off of my face.

When I was done I shook my head and looked at myself once more.

My hair was not its normal silver color and my face was not free of blood. My eyes widened when I heard a loud scream coming from behind me.

I spun around and started running, my run turned into a sprint. I pushed my self off the round with a little jump and started flying extremely fast.

"Please let Erida be ok..."

**-ERIDAS POV-**

"P-Pitch is still alive... and it's my fault, I let him get away!"

My hands tightened into fists as I fell to my knees.

The black flames around my body slowly disappeared. The dress I was wearing was burned pretty bad. One of the sleeves were gone, and half of the other sleeve was missing. the bottom of my dress was burned sideways starting from my left knee up to my lower right thigh. But even though the dress was damaged my body was unharmed.

I ran my fingers through my now extremely long hair, it was so long it now touched the ground I was sitting on.

Snow began to fall slowly. I began to feel cold. I slowly raised my hands and hugged myself. I looked down at the beautiful white snow. The setting sun reflected off of it so beautifully.

"Its true.." Tears began to fall.

"This world is merciless... An yet-"

"And yet it is also beautiful.."

I gasped and spun around to see Jack, looking happier than ever.

"J-Jack!"

"Wheres Pitch?"

"I-I tried to get rid of him but he escaped.. but I have a feeling he wont come running back for a long time."

Jack sighed in reliefe and walked up to me and kneeled in front of me. He reached out his hand and touched my cheek. He pulled me in and kissed me passionately.

Jack stood then reached out his hand to help me up.

I grabbed hold of his hand he pulled me up.

"How do you feel?"

"Oh uhm.. I'm fine" I smiled Jack smiled back.

A cool breeze passed us by and I started to shiver, the hairs on my body started to stand up.

"Jack, can we go home, I'm cold and tired." My eye lids started to close slightly.

"Yes, I'm ready to go.. home." I looked up at Jack and smiled, he smiled back at me.

"Here." Jack grabbed hold of the end of his hoodie and pulled it off and handed it to me.

Jack must have sat there for at least 2 minutes with his hand held out to me offering me his hoodie because I stood there in awe of his body.  
He was so nicley built. I had only seen his torso once before. I had forgotten how muscular Jack was.

"Erida?"

"YES?!" I blinked and looked up at Jack meeting his gaze.

Jack chuckled a little. "You're cold right?"

"Y-yeah" I grabbed the hoodie and slipped it over my head onto my body.

"Thank you Jack."

"You're welcome." Jack smiled at me and I blushed.

"C'mon lets go find the the others."

I walked closer to Jack and embraced him, Jack wrapped one arm around me and grabbed his staff. With a little jump we were in the air. It was so peaceful.

Knowing everything was over, I could finally live in peace with Jack and my new friends.

Eventually I fell asleep.

When I awoken I was in Jacks room. I was wearing what felt like my underwear and a tank top. I looked around with my eyes as from what I

can tell by looking at the window it was night time, there was a full moon. The light from the moon shined down onto the bed.

I felt something cold wrapped around me and my whole back felt cold, it was Jacks arm. We were in a spooning position, I was really comfortable and wanted to fall back asleep but I wanted to see Jack.

I turned around to face him. His ar still wrapped around me. He looked so handsome while he was asleep, he wanst wearing his hoodie, let alone a shirt. He was only wearing his usual grey sweatpants. I moved in closer to Jack to where my head was under his chin and against his chest. Just when I was starting to fall asleep I felt Jacks fingers run through my hair repeatedly.

"Jack?" I whispered without looking up.

"Yeah its me." He whispered back, still running his fingers through my hair.

"Did I wake you?"

"No I havent been to sleep yet."

"Oh."

"Erida, whats wrong?"

"Nothing I'm just thinking." I finally looked up at him and he looked down at me.

"Thinking of what?"

"...Us."

Jack stopped running his fingers through my hair.

"What about us?"

"I don't- Jack, I love you."

Jack smiled "I love you too Erida." He leaned in and kissed me.

This is what I wanted, I want Jack. I want us to be together, I truly love him.

Jack then rolled on top of me, never breaking the kiss.

He was breathing life into me. Those marvelous lips, blue as winter, moving over my own.

Jack broke the kiss, he started to move his hands down my body to the lining of my underwear.

He stopped and looked at me. Jack leaned in to where his mouth was near my ear.

I could feel his ice cold breath hit my skin.

Jack whispered. "This time, we wont stop."

My eyes widened a little, i started to tremble.

This seemed to amuse Jack, I heard him quietly laugh. Suddenly Jack licked the skin near my ear slowly, then he began to kiss me. He began to kiss me down the side of my neck

"J-Jack-Ah" Jack paused.

"Whats wrong?"

"I- I've never done this before."

Jack smiled. "Its ok... Its just like dancing in a way. Just let me lead."

Me and Jack both laughed.

Jack began to kiss my neck again.

Then suddenly out of nowhere he started to grind against me mercilessly.

"Jack- oh-" I let out a loud moan. I could barley contain it. I neve knew that this would feel so good.

I could hardly believe the only thing seperating us was his pants and my underwear.

Jack stopped and sat up on me. He ran his fingers onder my shirt and quickly pulled it off of me. Now all I had on was my bra and underwear. I was scared a little to continue, I had never been past this point. But since I was with Jack I felt safer.

Reaching up, I glided my hand across his pectorals, watching as his own hand came to rest on top. He pressed my palm harder into his skin, closing his eyes and seeming to relish in the feeling.

Encouraged, I sat up with him and brought my mouth down on his chest.

He sucked in a sharp breath, and I circled my arms around his neck as I continued, making my way down to his abs.

And they were something, let me tell you...

When next I lifted my head, his eyes were open again-and lit aflame. He bore a hunger there that was nothing short of ravenous...like he might devour me.

Jack sat up on his knees and lifted my up, I wrapped my legs around his waist.

With out a warning Jack slammed us both against the wall the bed was next to. I was too arroused to feel the pain. He pinned my arms up to where I couldn't move them.

Jack began to kiss, bite and nip at me, he was everywhere on me, he was like a hot flame engulfing my body but yet every touch felt like ice.

Unable to move I looked up at the cealing, both mine and Jacks breathing increased rapidly.

"Jack!"

Jack exhaled "I know."

Jack released me and laied me back down on the bed. I ran my hands down Jacks torso and slipped them into his pants and easily pulled his pants down. Jack finished removing them and threw them onto the floor with the rest of our clothes.

Oh god.. My heart started beating faster.

Jack then lifted me up and unhooked my bra and slipped it off of me revealing my breasts for the first time to him.. to anyone.  
I was worried when Jack didnt say anything he just stared at me.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered and he leaned in and gently kissed me on the lips. We both laid back down on the bed. Jack gave me an evil grin then moved down my body kissing me all the way down, down my neck between my brests and down my stomach until he got to my underwear. Jack moved his head to my hip and bit onto my underwear and started to pull them down.

Once my underwear was off I was left completely naked while Jack still had his boxers on, this was unfair.

Jack started to crawl on top of me, I stopped him.

He looked up at me when I put my finger on his chest.

"Now your turn." I smiled and ran my hands up his legs, once I felt the material of his boxers I quickly pulled them off of him revealing his.. manhood.

Finally me and Jack were together like this.

Jack got on top of me once again while I laied back down on the bed.

"Are you ready?" He asked. I replied with a nod.

"Ok, Erida you gotta spread your legs."

"A-alright." I bearly spread my legs. It was embarassing I was trembleing so bad.

Jack noticed, he grabbed my hand and entangled our fingers.

Jack rand his hand in between my legs and spread them far apart. He positioned himself in between me.

"Its gonna hurt a little at first, just squeeze my hand, if you cant handle it then let me know and I'll stop."  
I nodded again

I took a deep breath preparing myself. And without warning Jack slipped it in me.

I let out a loud scream, it was so painful. Jack quickly muffled my scream with a kiss. I squeezed as tight as I could onto Jacks hand.

Jack started moving in a rhythmic motion, he was in and out of me a number of times.

It was painful for a few minutes but then I started feeling something else. Pleasure.

I let out many estacitic screams, all which were muffled by Jacks passionate kisses.

"Ah- Ja-Jack!"

I released his hand and moved both my hands up into Jacks hair that I clung to for dear life.

Jack moved his hands above me and held onto the beds mantle peice, he started grinding against me more slower and smoother. I could feel it.

"JACK! I feel it!"

Jack removed his hands off of the mantle and propped him self up a little more with his hands.

I moved my hands to Jacks back and began clawing into him.

I'm not sure if Jack didnt feel it or if he just didnt care because he didnt flinch or anything he just kept moving on top of me every now and then letting quiet moans escape as he buried his face into my neck where he began to bite and suck.

I moved my hands back into Jacks hair and tugged on it, then I felt something, a climax.

I dug my fingernails into Jacks scalp I arched my back off the bed as I let a full rapture take me with a wild scream.

I could hear Jacks tortured moan in my shoulder.

Jacks body tensed up and I felt a hot-cold moisture fill me. Jack then pulled out of me and collapsed on top of me panting and sweating.

He laied his head on my chest. I could feel his heart beat and I could feel mine.

So this is what its like.. to have a heart.. to be in love.

Jack rolled off of me onto his back, still breathing heavily. I then moved closer tho Jack where I hugged him while I was laying on my side, Jack put one arm around me.

We both got caught in each others gaze.

Then Jack spoke.

"Shall we deny love when it visits us?" He then smiled.

I smiled back, I know that poem

"Shall we not take what we are given?" I whispered.

Jack looked at me a little surprised that I knew it.

"Shall we embrace the trust and the things that make us so driven." Jack spoke again

"Shall we remember not to regret-" I continued

Then we both spoke

"The good things nor the bad things, for the answer is never to forget."

We both laughed

"What a cheesy poem." Jack laughed.

"Yeah-haha but its sweet."

Jack smiled and kissed me on the lips one last time before falling asleep.

**End of Chapter 28! Ok do you guys this took 4 hours to write and its not the best but i hope you all like it at least!**  
**Ok so I got some messages and here are the story options.**

**A) Jack and Erida have a child**  
**B) A new powerful bad guy shows up**  
**C) A new guardian joins**

**Please vote I have a great surprising story line for all of these! so either way I will find a way to where everyone will enjoy the story!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Ok! Chapter 29 here we go! Last chapter of this story but there will be a sequal!**  
**The Vote will be revealed in this chapter! I had a lot of people PM me so this is gonna be interesting!**

**-JACKS POV-**

My eyes started to flutter open from the sunlight shining in through the window. I blinked a few times to clear my vision. Once I could see clearly I took a look at my surroundings.

I was just in my room, everything looked the same, Erida was in bed with me, she was laying on her side facing the opposite direction of me. She was still sound asleep.

I sat up and the cover slipped off of me showing the upper half of my body. I stretched and let out a loud yawn that ended up waking Erida.

"Hm?" She said quietly before sitting up.

Erida held the sheet up to her so she wouldnt be exposed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"No it's fine, I needed to wake up anyway." She said with a smile, I smiled back at her.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel... Pretty good, better than I have felt in a long time actually." She said inching closer to me.

I wrapped my arm arond her and we layed back down cuddleing. Erida rested her head on my shoulder and put her hand on my chest.

"I wish I could wake up like this every morning." She said.

I looked at her and smiled.

"I can make that happen." I chuckled and she smiled we both leaned in and kissed.

I rolled on top of her, she wrapped one arm around my neck and entangled her fingers from her other hand in my hair. We both still kissing, I pressed harder against her lips, wanting more.

Erida broke away for a moment to speak. "Jack what if someones awake?"

"Its only around 8 in the morning I think we're good-"

Suddenly the door knob to my room started to move and twist.

Being frantic me and Erida tried to get out of bed.

"Oh my god every time!" She yelled using her whispering voice.

We were almost out of bed until I felt something hit my back hard knocking me onto the floor on my stomach.

"Ouch what the?" I whispered.

I looked up, it was Erida she had landed on top of me.

"Sorry! I tripped on the sheets."

We both started laughing uncontrolably

"Jack?! Is Erida in there vith you? Are you awake? Open up!" North said.

"What?" Erida asked me quietly.

"Oh! I actually locked the door last night!"

"Uhmm, Yeah Erida's in here with me, she was uhh too scared to sleep in her own room so.. she slept in here with me..." I lied.

We waited for North to reply.

"Ok? Vell you two get dressed and meet me in the kitchen for breakfast!"

"Ok!" Me and Erida both said.

We waited and listened for the footsteps of North walking away.

When he was gone I got dressed in what I was supposed to sleep in last night. Grey sweatpants and not shirt, and Erida put on her black tanktop.. since she had no other clothes in my room besides what she wore last night she put another pair of sweatpants I had they were like the ones I had on but only they were white.

"Ok lets go eat!" I said with a grin while clasping my hands together

"Haha, alright!"

We both held hands and made our way to the Kitchen to meet up with North for breakfast.

When we finally made it into the kitchen North was already sitting down at the table eating along with Bunny, Tooth and Sandy.

Everyone greeted us with a hello or smile.

Me and Erida walked up to the table, I pulled her out a seat.

"Thank you Jack!" She sat down, I sat down next to her. The elves then brought us our breakfast and we thanked them. Me and Erida started eating.

There was silence in the room, which was odd usualy everyone would be talking, but no all you could hear was the clattering noise of sliverwear scraping against plates.

Being curious I looked up slowly at everyone. For some reason they were all staring at me.

Erida did a double take at everyone then turned her attention to me.

"Why are they staring at you?" She whispered.

"I don't know- Wh-why are you all looking at me?!" I asked them.

"Jack! What happened to you?" Tooth flew up to me and touched my back.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Your back is covered in claw marks!'

My eyes widened in realization, I had forgotten about... that.

"And Erida's neck is covered in bruises... Just what exactly is going on?"

Erida stared at everyone nervous and unable to speak. Tooth flew back on the other side of the table and crossed her arms.

I had a feeling Bunny already knew what happened and I'm sure everyone else had a clue.

"Uh... N-nothi-" I was cut off when Bunny spoke.

"Forstbite theres no use lyin' about it. They we're all gon' sooner or later. Should just go on an' tell them the truth."

I sighed "Fine..."

Erida shot her head back at me. And gave me a look saying 'Are you serious?'

I Put my hand on her shoulder.

"Anyways, I'm positive all of you know me and Erida do truly love each other."

Everyone nodded and tooth and sandy smiled at the thought of me actually being 'In Love'

"Sooooo... Yeah I'm pretty sure you all can guess where these scratches and bruises came from."

Everyone except Bunny's eyes widened a little with realization and shock.

"Yeah-so..." I didn't know what to say really it was awkward. I mean I'm a guardian, I'm supposed to be good. Right? But I don't think theres anything in the rule book that says guardians can't fall in love.

I removed my hand off of Erida and began eating again trying to pretend like nothing happened.

Erida took a drink of her glass of milk.

Tooth cleared her throat and North spoke loudly.

"Vell, I don't see any uhhh harm in that.. but I hope you both are being safe about this!"

A little shocked at what North said I began choking on my food. And Erida sorta spit out her milk all over her plate of un eaten food.

Bunny just fell over laughing and Sandy just looked over at everyone confused.

Tooth flew to my aid and began patting my back.

Once my food was swallowed and I could breath again, I looked up at North.

"Come on North?! What the hell?!"

"I'm serious, something could happen if you're not careful!" He replied more serious

"Haha- Thats funny- hahaha- thats not even possible with spirits- right?"

Me and Erida looked at each other worried. I held her hand in mine.

Everyone soon frowned.

"I guess we will have to wait and see.." Bunny said.

My grip on Eridas hand tightened.

**-ONE MONTH LATER JACKS POV-**

"Erida you ok?!"

I knocked on the bathroom door. I had no reply.

North and Bunny walked up next to me.

"Is she alright mate?" Bunny asked.

"I'm not sure, this is the third morning in a row she has woken up just to throw up, she hasn't been getting enough sleep lately. I think she's sick with something."

Bunny and North gave each other an un sure look.

I went to knock on the door again but it opened. When the door opened it revealed Erida leaning forward slightly, her hair pulled back in a pony tail, and her hands were over her stomach. Her eyes were half open.

"Jack." she weakly said as she walked forward.

I embraced her and she buried her face into my chest.

Bunny and North began whispering something.

I turned my head towards them.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Jack I think I know whats vrong vith Erida. " North said.

Erida pushed me away a little to escape my hug to look at North and Bunny anxious to hear what they have to say.

"Well? What is it?! Whats wrong with her?!" I asked.

North looked at Bunny and he took a few steps forward.

"We think she's pregnant." Bunny said calmly then smiled, North smiled along with him.

Suddenly Erida didnt seems so sluggish she immediately lightened up and smiled brightly.

"Are you serious?! Me and Jack are having a baby?!"

North and Bunny nodded.

I laughed a little then I started to feel weird, everything started to fade to black and suddenly my eyes closed and I fell to the ground.

When I woke up I was in my room and surrounded by Erida, North, Sandy, Bunny, Tooth, Yetis, elves and some Tooth Faries.

I sat up and rubbed my head.

"Wow, I had a funny dream you guys. Uhm, Erida, North and Bunny were there. And Erida was sick and we ended up finding out she was pregnant." I started to laugh and everyone looked at me confused.

"Wait... It wasn't a dream was it?"

Everyone shook their heads.

My eyes widened, I turned to look at Erida.

She smiled and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Jack we're having a baby."

I laughed a little and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

I pulled her in for a hug and I looked at everyone.

"You guys! I'm gonna be a dad!" I laughed and everyone began clapping and congratulating us.

Surprisingly everyone was accepting the fact that me and Erida were together and having a child. It was nice having everyone's approval.

**-TWO WEEKS LATER JACKS POV-**

"What about this color?"

"Uhm..."

"Oh! Or this!"

"Tooth I-"

"You're right, This color is much better!"

Tooth was holding 2 sheets of paper with 2 different colors of pink. Tooth convinced herself that Erida and I were gonna have a girl, we didn't want to bring her down by saying it could possibly be a boy so we just let her have her fun.

After choosing the color Tooth flew off into the other room, with a group of Tooth faries following her.

I looked down at Erida who was laughing. She had her hair curled and she was wearing a white sun dress, she looked beautiful. Of course she looked beautiful everyday but today she stood out.

I grabbed her hand. "Come on, lets get out of here while we still can!" I laughed a little and we both ran upstairs to the top floor.

The top floor was more of like a glass dome, with a garden of roses and flowers everywhere, but it seemed like we were outside almost, we could see the sky and the land stretching out as far as the eye could see.

It was in the middle of the night. The moon did not shine that night but the sky was filled with stars. And the northern lights shined brightly with the colors of blue, green, teal and a light purple. The lights reflected off of the snow into the glass room me and Erida were in, it made the room so beautiful the way the lights were being refracted on the glass.

Me and Erida stood looking at the sky, cuddeling.

"Its beautiful."

"Yes it is, but so are you." I replied.

"Heh thats so cheesy but thank you." Erida said shoving me playfully.

"Jack."

"Hm?"

"Are you excited about having a baby?"

"Well of course I am, I could never be more happier... Are you excited about it?"

"I-I'm actually scared.."

"Why?"

"Because.. I just... I don't know.."

"Hey.." I put my hands on Eridas shoulder and turned her to face me.

"Theres no reason to be afraid, I'm here, and you've got North, Sandy, Bunny and Tooth! We are all here for you. And I promise you I am not going anywhere."

Erida put one hand over mine. She smiled and spoke.

"Jack, Are you strong enough to stand, protecting both your heart and mine?"

"I am."

Erida smiled and hugged me. But I still had a feeling she was worried.

I pulled her off of me. She gave a scared look.

"Ja-"

"Nope, don't speak." I said and I smiled as I got down on one knee and held her hand.

Erida used her other hand and covered her mouth with it she let out a gasp, and her eyes started to tear up.

"Erida I love you. I always have and always will, I know I don't have a ring but I promise you I'll do this right once I get one. But I wanna make things right by asking you, the most beautiful girl I have ever met to become my wife."

Tears began to fall from Eridas eyes like a waterfall. She nodded multiple times until she was barely able to say

"Yes!"

I laughed and Jumped up, Erida jumped into my arms, I raised her up and spun her around. Then we both kissed.

"I love you Jack."

"I love you too Erida."

**THE END! **  
**haha was it a good story?! I really hope you guys liked it! I'm so sad its over!**  
**or is it really over?! Of course not! the story has only begun! **  
**I will post On more chapter. But it will be a 'teaser' of the next story!**  
**Jack is going to be a father!**  
**Anyways I hope you guys like this story! plead tell me what you think!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Ok so been working on the second story! Heres like sneak peak!**  
**Now you all know Jack and Erida are having a child but in the sneak peak instead of putting the name of their kid or him or her I put child and him/her so you will have to wait until I publish the first chapter for that!**

**-SNEAK PEAK NO ONES POV-**

"Grandpa North!"

"Hm?" North turned away from his current work to look at the young child who stood before him.

"Have you seen daddy?"

North looked up to think then shrugged. "No I'm sorry I havent seen him to-"

North stopped short of his sentence when he saw Jack Frost sneak into the room.

Jack quickly put one finger up to his lips signaling North not to give way his position.

"Grandpa North? Have you seen dad?"

"Oh uhh no I'm sorry haven't seen him today." The child frowned a little and looked at the ground.

North smiled and backed up a little "But I bet he's closer than you think!"

The child looked up at North still unaware of Jack sneaking up behind him/her.

Jack grabbed the child and lifted him/her into the air causing him/her to scream, the scream soon turned into loud laughter.

Jack spun around with the child then put him/her back on the ground. North, Jack and the child were all laughing. Jack let go of him/her and knelt down in front of him/her. The child smiled then gave Jack a tight hug.

"I was looking for you daddy!"

Jack hugged back. "You were?!" He said playfully.

"Yes!" the child let go of Jack and backed up to face him.

"You promised you would help me make cookies today since mommy is busy today! Remember?!"

"I remember! I havent forgotten my promise! Don't worry!... C'mon lets go start on those cookies!"

Jack stood up and reached out his hand to the child.

The child laughed and began jumping up and down then quickly gripped onto his hand.

Jack smiled softly and began to lead his child into the kitchen to make some cookies.

**Ok so thats kinda the first chapter but there will be way more to it. Its kinda just showing you how connected Jack is with his child. So hope you are all looking forward to it!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Ok! Heres the first chapter of the sequal to cold screams! The new story is called "Made to Suffer" please enjoy it! And thank you all for the wonderful reviews on this story! The story would be nothing without all the fans of it. So thank you very much! (:**

s/9698118/1/Made-to-Suffer


End file.
